


Hitting The Road

by larrehssocks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Angst, English!Harry, F/M, Fluff, Hitchhiking, J'arrête, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Road Trip, Romance, Stop - Freeform, Student!Harry, age difference i guess, american!louis, aussi, author!louis, beaucoup, beaucoup de références à la littérature, bref, des livres partout, desolee, harry fait de l'autostop, harry is 23, harry is an hitchhiker, he finds harry, il étudie la photo, j'arrête là, j'sais même pas comment ça marche ces trucs, je m'arrête, louis est un auteur à succès, louis goes on a road trip, louis is 26, louis is a best-selling author, photographer!harry, road trip au, références musicales, the zerrie is only side, yep
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 50,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrehssocks/pseuds/larrehssocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis est un auteur américain à succès mondial. Un jour, cependant, il n'arrive plus à écrire. Pas un seul mot. Le syndrome de la page blanche. Il décide alors de partir en road-trip autour des Etats-Unis. Sur sa route, il fera de nombreuses rencontres. Une seule, cependant, pourrait avoir le pouvoir de changer sa vie totalement, et qui sait, lui permettre d'écrire à nouveau.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Will You Pour Me One For The Road ?

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne possède en aucun cas les One Direction. Cette oeuvre est une oeuvre fictive, en tous points et bien que les personnalités des personnages soient en certains points inspirées de leur personnalités publiques, en aucun cas je ne prétends que ceci est réel ou basé sur la réalité. Tout est purement fictif. Il s'agit également de mon travail, merci de le respecter. Le titre du chapitre est extrait de la chanson One For The Road des Arctic Monkeys. Un grand merci à Mélisande, ma beta, et à Hélène, ma meilleure amie, pour tout.

Quand le premier livre de Louis rencontra un succès planétaire, il mit environ six mois à s'y faire et à s'en rendre réellement compte. Il ne comprenait pas que quelque chose qu'il avait écrit, quelque chose qu'il avait monté de toutes pièces, crée de A à Z, soit apprécié, même adoré par le public. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Il en était désormais à son quatrième livre, mais l'intérêt des lecteurs pour ses productions était toujours aussi présent. Les gens le lisaient, partout dans le monde, peu importe leur âge, leur sexe, leur train de vie. Il était connu, dans le monde entier. Certains de ses lecteurs lors de conventions, ne venaient que pour le remercier, lui disant qu'il été parvenu à faire évoluer leur façon de penser. Et même si Louis été flatté par ces commentaires, il n'arrivait pas, encore aujourd'hui, à se faire à l'idée que c'était bien lui qu'on venait remercier, qu'il s'agissait de lui quand on parlait de ses livres dans les journaux ou à la télévision. Bien évidemment, il avait un « nom de plume », qui n'était d'ailleurs rien d'autre que la juxtaposition de son second prénom avec le nom de famille que Liam, son éditeur, lui avait fait choisir parmi une longue liste ; William Wingfield. Ce qui sonnait quelque peu ridicule, selon lui, mais son éditeur ne lui avait pas tellement laissé le choix, il devait changer de nom, au risque de voir sa vie étalée dans tous les journaux de la presse à scandales. Chose qui, bien évidemment, ne lui plaisait en rien. Alors il s'était plié aux désirs des gens pour qui il travaillait, en quelques sortes, bien qu'être écrivain restait un métier indépendant, il y avait tout de même autour un bon nombre de personnes. Et puis, il y avait les échéances. Les dates auxquelles il devait rendre tel ou tel chapitre, telle ou telle page avec un certain nombre de mots, tel ou tel livre. C'était difficile à respecter et des fois il se sentait quelque peu dépassé. Enfin, il ne s'était pas senti dépassé ces quatre dernières années, même au rythme d'un livre par an. Cependant, alors qu'il entrait dans sa vingt-sixième année d'existence, il n'y arrivait plus. Tout allait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Il avait perdu l'inspiration. C'était un soir d'orage, au milieu du mois d'avril, que Louis prit la décision. Il allait mettre sa carrière en pause, retourner voir sa famille qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis trois ans, dans le Minnesota, aller aussi voir ses amis dont la plupart vivaient à New-York et dans les États de l'Est. Il voulait juste prendre du recul, découvrir le monde. Après tout, alors même qu'il était américain de souche, il n'était jamais allé plus loin que Los Angeles, et il vivait à Seattle. C'était ridicule, tant de choses qu'il aurait pu voir et qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais découvertes. C'était une soirée en plein milieu du mois d'avril, l'air était lourd et la pluie tombait drue dehors. L'orage tonnait dans ses oreilles et il entendait la pluie frapper contre les vitres alors que tout dans l'appartement qu'il louait à Los Angeles était noir, l’électricité s'étant coupée quelques heures auparavant. Il était devant son bureau, la seule lumière qui l'éclairait était celle de son ordinateur. Il avait une tasse de thé dans les mains, et un plaid autour des épaules. C'est ce soir là qu'il décida de prendre sa vie en main et d'aller chercher ailleurs l'inspiration. C'était décidé. Il allait partir avec son 4x4 faire le tour des États-Unis, et il partirait dès la semaine prochaine. Juste le temps de rassembler ses affaires, de remonter à Seattle pour récupérer tout ce dont il avait besoin et ensuite il partirait. Pour au moins un an. Il avait besoin de prendre du recul. Et il ne pourrait jamais écrire s'il restait de ce côté là du pays. Il avait besoin de voyager et de vivre de nouvelles aventures. Après tout, il avait vingt-six ans, s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il ne le ferait sans doute jamais. La décision était prise, Louis Tomlinson, ou plus exactement William Wingfield, se retirait du monde de la littérature pour une année. Il partait en road trip, faire le tour des États-Unis.

 


	2. Some Dance To Remember, Some Dance To Forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le titre vient de la chanson Hotel California des Eagles. Bonne lecture. A Helene, pour Lisa et Manon. Merci à Mélisande, ma beta!

**Avril 2014, San Diego, CA.**

Louis était dans le jardin de son père. Il n'était même pas encore entré dans la maison, avait réussi à faire le tour de la propriété et à se glisser derrière la clôture qui faisait le tour du jardin. Il était ensuite allé s'asseoir dans la balancelle qui traînait au fond du jardin, caché derrière les quelques orangers et pommiers que son père avait planté là lorsque Louis n'était qu'un enfant. La cigarette qu'il tenait entre ses doigts fins se consumait toute seule, la brise d'avril faisant se disperser les cendres autour de lui. La nicotine semblait lui brûler la gorge, mais il en avait besoin, pour trouver le courage d'aller parler à son père. C'était la première fois qu'il revenait ici en trois ans. Depuis que ses premiers romans avaient rencontré un certain succès, il n'était plus revenu. Il avait eu besoin de partir, de vivre autre chose, de s'échapper. Il avait toujours eu l'impression d'étouffer ici. Il regarda autour de lui, prit une autre bouffée de tabac et jeta sa cigarette à moitié terminée au sol, l'écrasant avec son pied, regardant en l'air dans l'espoir vain d'apercevoir quelques étoiles. Louis baissa à nouveau les yeux pour regarder le jardin. Il essayait de se souvenir des quelques bons moments qu'il avait passé ici. Le problème était que la seule dont il parvint à se souvenir fut le jour où il avait vu sa mère partir dans le Minnesota, emmenant ses sœurs et ses frères mais le laissant ici parce que « après tout, tu as toujours été proche de ton père ». Ce qui était un énorme mensonge pour masquer la vérité. Sa mère ne voulait tout simplement pas de lui et il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Il se souvenait aussi du jour où son père lui avait dit « on aura jamais une relation idéale et parfaite de père et fils. Je te loge, je te nourris, je te blanchis et quand t'es assez grand tu te casses. C'est comme ça que ça marche et c'est tout ». Sa mère avait définitivement eu tort en disant qu'ils s'entendaient bien. Louis se sentait invité dans sa propre maison les trois quarts du temps. D'ailleurs, il n'invitait jamais ses amis à venir le voir chez lui, il allait toujours chez les autres, passant le plus de temps possible dehors. Malgré tout, il y avait quelques bons souvenirs. Enfin, plus ou moins bon. Son premier baiser, juste ici, dans la balancelle, sous les orangers. La seule fille qu'il n'avait jamais laissé entrer dans le jardin, la seule fille qu'il n'avait jamais embrassée. Et aujourd'hui, il ne se souvenait même pas de son prénom. C'était pourtant un bon premier baiser. Aussi bon qu'un baiser avec une fille peut l'être, du moins. Il se souvenait aussi de son premier baiser avec un homme. Celui-là, il était quand même un peu plus important. Mais beaucoup moins officiel. Louis n'avait jamais parlé de sa sexualité avec ses parents, sa mère n'en avait jamais eu rien à foutre et son père ne lui parlait quasiment jamais sauf pour lui demander de l'aider à déplacer des objets ou pour lui ordonner de lui ramener une bière quand il était devant la télé. Il se souvenait de beaucoup de choses, en fait. Plus que ce qu'il pensait. Il oublie qu'à une époque, cette maison était la sienne, pourtant. Il oublie que la personne qui vit dedans est son père. Il n'oublie pas ce que c'est d'être une famille. Il n'oublie pas parce qu'il n'a jamais su, jamais connu ça. Et si ça se retrouve dans ses livres, qui peut lui en vouloir, réellement ? Ça fait vendre. Tout le monde lui dit qu'il a une imagination débordante, que c'est génial des histoires d'ados maltraités au lycée qui finissent par trouver le grand amour et renaître après l'adolescence. Il ne leur dit rien. Il les remercie. Il n'explique pas que cet ado c'est lui. Et qu'il change juste la fin de son histoire parce qu'il ne supporte pas l'amertume dans un bouquin, et qu'il ne peut pas finir les siens en disant « je n'ai pas changé, même si les gens ne me haïssent plus, je n'ai pas changé. Je ne suis pas devenu quelqu'un. Je ne suis qu'une ombre dans la masse et chaque jour j'essaye de me fondre un peu plus au milieu des gens. Je voudrais disparaître. N'écoutez pas ce que les livres vous disent. Ce n'est qu'un ramassis de mensonges. La vérité, c'est que les belles fins, ça n'existe pas. Et je suis capable d'écrire des histoires d'amour et des fins heureuses seulement parce que je ne l'ai jamais vécu. C'est facile d'imaginer ce qu'on a pas, ce qu'on aimerait avoir ». Louis se releva, chancelant légèrement sur ses jambes, étant resté immobile trop longtemps, et alla jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, prenant une grande inspiration avant de frapper trois coups sur la battant, ouvrant la bouche pour parler lorsque son père ouvrit sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte pour autant. Son père se décala pour le faire entrer, sans aucun mot.

 

*

 

 « Au revoir, Louis » Il n'en revenait pas. C'étaient les seuls mots que son père lui avait décroché quand il lui avait expliqué pour son road trip, quand il lui avait dit pour ses livres. Il avait pensé qu'il y aurait autre chose. Mais il l'avait vu dans le regard de son père. Le mépris. La déception. La tristesse, la fatigue, la haine. Toutes ces émotions étroitement mêlées dans le regard bleuté de son géniteur. Il l'avait déçu. Et il n'avait eu le droit qu'à trois mots misérables. Après trois ans d'absence, c'était tout ce qu'il récoltait. Il avait envie d'hurler et de frapper quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Il avait envie de tout envoyer balader, de prendre sa voiture et de conduire aussi vite que possible jusqu'à rentrer dans un arbre. Il était ridicule, et il n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement. Louis s'était enfermé dans sa voiture dès qu'il était sorti de la maison de son père et n'en était pas sorti. Il avait passé la nuit là-dedans, à tourner et retourner ces mots dans sa tête, à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il avait encore fait de mal. Puis, finalement, il avait essayé d'écrire, parce que depuis toujours, c'était ce qu'il faisait quand il ne se sentait pas bien. Mais c'était sans compter le « blocage » qu'il subissait depuis quelques temps. « Essayé » était donc bien le mot clef dans sa phrase. Il n'était parvenu à rien, seulement quelques mots épars sur la page blanche de son carnet. Louis jeta rageusement ledit carnet sur le siège passager de sa voiture, mettant le contact et repartant. S'il voulait écrire, il devait bouger. Il ressentait tout au fond de lui le besoin de découvrir de nouvelles choses. C'était quelque chose qui était devenu nécessaire. Et ce n'était certainement pas en restant là, devant son ancienne maison, à ressasser des souvenirs tous plus ou moins déplaisants qu'il allait avancer. Parce que ce livre allait être différent des autres. Il avait décidé de ne parler dans celui-là que des choses qu'il connaissait. Seulement des choses qu'il connaissait. Pas d'histoires d'amour à l'eau de rose, pas d'ados qui s'en sortent mieux une fois avoir changé de vie, pas d'hommes d'affaires désabusés qui finissent par se révéler merveilleux au côté de l'amour de leur vie. Non, cette fois, Louis allait parler de ce qu'il ressentait _lui_. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça, son road-trip, au départ. Il espérait retrouver l'inspiration mais aussi et surtout trouver quelque chose sur quoi écrire. Il voulait faire des rencontres et vivre des tas de choses. Il voulait simplement pouvoir écrire son roman juste à partir de ses propres expériences. Ne plus mentir, sur rien. Écrire un livre avec ses tripes, avec son cœur. Pas seulement avec ses mains et son esprit.

 

*

 

Il pleuvait à torrent, la pluie frappant l'habitacle de la voiture avec force, empêchant Louis de voir correctement la route et le forçant à rouler à une allure d'escargot. La météo avait le don de toujours le faire enrager. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas la pluie, au contraire, il adorait ça. Quand il était chez lui, bien au chaud et qu'il l'entendait taper sur les carreaux de son appartement. Pas quand elle lui brouillait la vue et le ralentissait au point qu'il n'arriverait sûrement pas à Phoenix avant le milieu de la nuit, et même si son hôtel était déjà réservé, il savait qu'il aurait du mal à y entrer. Alors oui, tout ceci avait le don de l'énerver, de le mettre en rage même. Il s'arrêta au bord d'une route afin de reprendre ses esprits, se doutant qu'il ne se passerait rien de spécial et qu'il ne craignait pas grand-chose, toutes les routes pour se rendre en Arizona étant plus ou moins abandonnées, il ne risquait vraiment rien. Et pourtant, à peine deux minutes après s'être arrêté, il entendit quelqu'un frapper contre la vitre de sa voiture et il dut serrer les dents pour ne pas crier parce que merde, il s'arrêtait juste pour faire une pause et ne pas s'endormir au volant, alors non, il ne voulait rien acheter. Il n'avait pas vu qui était là, mais il connaissait quand même un peu ce genre de pratique. Dès qu'on s'arrêtait plus de cinq minutes, des vendeurs de toutes sortes venaient proposer leur marchandise miteuse aux pauvres touristes qui, en toute innocence, ne se doutaient de rien et les laissaient faire, les laissaient leur parler, achetaient même leurs bricoles. Louis n'allait pas se laisser avoir. Il ne baisserait pas sa vitre. Encore moins avec la pluie battante qui n'avait pas cessé de tomber. Mais les coups sur sa vitre ne cessaient pas et il était trop fatigué pour repartir de suite, alors clairement, il était face à un dilemme. Il finit par grommeler et entrouvrit simplement la fenêtre, regardant le jeune homme qui se trouvait en face de lui avec étonnement. Il n'avait pas la dégaine habituelle des vendeurs itinérants. Il semblait grand même s'il était courbé en deux pour pouvoir passer sa tête à l'intérieur de la voiture. Une de ses mains était appuyée sur le rebord de la portière et elle semblait immense. Il portait un chapeau ridicule qui semblait trois fois trop grand pour sa tête, quelques boucles s'en échappant de manière totalement folle. Il souriait si largement que des fossettes étaient creusées dans ses joues et il avait des yeux verts qui brillaient légèrement. La pluie tombait toujours dehors et pourtant il ne portait qu'une simple chemise à carreaux ainsi qu'un pantalon qui semblait beaucoup trop serré pour que ce soit confortable ou même sain. Il semblait plus jeune que Louis, de quelques années, ses traits étant encore un peu enfantins. Mais, bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il était beau. Louis, de toute sa pauvre existence, n'avait jamais rencontré, ni même vu, quelqu'un d'aussi beau que cet homme. Il en eut le souffle coupé quelques instants et finit par offrir un sourire hésitant au jeune garçon. « Je peux vous aider ? », demanda-t-il, sa voix rauque après avoir passé plus de quinze heures sans parler. Le jeune homme au chapeau hocha la tête et sourit plus largement encore si cela était même possible et dit, avec un accent anglais bien distinct : « salut, je m'appelle Harry, enfin je sais pas, vous vous en foutez sûrement mais voilà. Je voulais dire quoi ? Ah, oui, en fait, je suis étudiant à Londres et je suis venu ici pour un an environ parce que je veux vivre de nouvelles choses et parce que j'étudie la photographie aussi et j'aimerais beaucoup prendre des photos de toutes les États-Unis, c'est vraiment un pays qui me passionne. C'est ma première fois ici et la météo est pas géniale, mais ça, on va dire que je suis habitué donc c'est pas un souci. Le problème, c'est que j'ai pas beaucoup d'argent, même si c'est toutes mes économies ça fait pas énorme quoi et ouais du coup j'ai- » « Venez en au but ? », l'interrompit Louis, parce qu'il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de patient, et que même s'il était craquant, ce garçon ne valait sans doute pas la peine qu'il perde du temps. Après tout, il était déjà bien assez en retard comme ça. Harry, puisque c'était son nom, sembla pris de court pendant environ deux secondes avant de sourire, de manière plus timide cette fois et d'hocher lentement la tête, se raclant la gorge et reprenant. « Erm, voilà. Je sais pas où vous allez mais est-ce que vous voudriez bien m'emmener avec vous jusqu'à votre destination ? Je veux dire, je fais de l’auto-stop seulement pour pouvoir me déplacer gratuitement et je vous promets que je vous embêterais pas. Promis. Juste un petit bout de chemin avec vous ? Est-ce que vous voudriez bien ? » « A vrai dire, je pars en road-trip », laissa échapper Louis avant d'écarquiller les yeux en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, grommelant entre ses dents en voyant le regard d'Harry s'illuminer et son sourire s'élargir. « Mais c'est trop cool ça ! Et vous voudriez pas m'emmener avec vous ? Je paierai pour la bouffe et les hôtels s'il vous plaît, allez, ça peut être génial de partager notre aventure ensemble et tout, j'suis sûr que ça peut être super cool ! On doit pas avoir trop de différence d'âge en plus, j'veux dire, t'as l'air jeune. Désolé. Je te tutoie mais ça fait bizarre sinon. J'espère que tu m'en veux pas, enfin bref, ce serait vraiment cool, allez tu veux pas faire ton road-trip avec moi ? Je te demande rien du tout, je squatterai juste ta voiture pour me déplacer et si ça te dérange, je te parlerais même pas, promis ! ». Et clairement, ce gamin ne manquait pas d'air. Parce que quel que soit son âge, il était encore étudiant, alors ouais, c'était encore un gosse. Un gosse très attirant et réellement adorable. Mais un gosse tout de même. « Non », dit Louis, d'une voix un peu plus froide que ce qu'il voulait au départ. Il grimaça et remit le contact pour lui faire comprendre que cette conversation était terminée. « Jamais de la vie. Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre. Désolé, mais c'est non. Bonne continuation, bon courage, tout ce que tu veux, mais ce sera sans moi. Salut », lâcha-t-il en redémarrant, repartant aussi vite qu'il s'était arrêté. Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça. Sérieusement, depuis quand sa vie était devenue une telle comédie ?

 

*

 

Louis était désormais arrêté à la station-service, à peine deux cent kilomètres plus loin. Il avait faim, et tel l'idiot qu'il était, il n'avait rien prévu. Il n'avait même pas prévu cette éventualité, parce qu'il s'était simplement dit qu'il arriverait assez tôt à Phoenix pour pouvoir manger au restaurant de l'hôtel et ensuite aller se coucher pour pouvoir visiter la ville dans la matinée. Mais il était déjà près de minuit et il lui restait plus de cent kilomètres à parcourir. Et il avait faim. En plus d'être épuisé par cette journée, il était littéralement affamé. Il alla jusqu'à l'endroit où ils vendaient des sandwichs et en acheta deux avant de faire demi-tour pour aller s'acheter un café, se doutant qu'il en aurait besoin pour pouvoir tenir debout, ses mains tremblant déjà de fatigue alors que ses jambes semblaient lourdes et cotonneuses. Il regardait fixement ses pieds pour ne pas tomber et fonça alors dans quelqu'un, sa tête frappant de plein fouet le torse de l'étranger qui se tenait devant lui. Il releva la tête et ne put retenir le « putain » qui lui échappa. Si c'était une blague, elle était de très mauvais goût. Parce que l'inconnu qu'il venait de heurter n'était pas si inconnu que ça puisqu'il s'agissait d'Harry. Le Harry qui avait essayé de s'incruster et dans sa voiture et dans son road-trip. Le Harry qui avait un sourire à dix mille dollars. Ce Harry là. Qui le regardait comme s'il avait décroché la lune, ses yeux brillant autant de fatigue que d'admiration étrange. « Hey », souffla Louis doucement, ne sachant pas tellement quoi dire. Après tout, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on a une deuxième chance de discuter avec un mec plutôt plaisant à regarder. Harry sourit plus largement encore, ses fossettes creusant ses joues et il tendit le gobelet qu'il avait dans la main à Louis. « Salut ! Comme quoi, on se retrouve, ça doit être le destin tu vois ! Tiens, c'est du café. Un sucre. Je l'avais pris pour moi mais t'as l'air d'en avoir plus besoin alors bon. », dit-il en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté. Louis fronça les sourcils et refusa le gobelet avant d'aller devant la machine et d'en acheter un strictement identique en tous points à celui que venait de lui proposer Harry. Aussi ridicule que cela puisse paraître, il tenait à garder sa dignité et il n'allait certainement pas se laisser acheter avec du café. Nope.

 

*

 

« Comment t'es arrivé jusqu'ici de toutes façons ? » « J'ai trouvé quelqu'un de plus sympa que toi visiblement. C'était une femme et elle a bien voulu m'amener jusqu'ici. C'est juste deux cent kilomètres plus loin que là où tu m'as vu la première fois mais c'est déjà ça quoi. Au moins j'avance. Et j'ai fait des photos sympas. Et maintenant j'attends juste qu'un voyageur soit assez sympa pour m'emmener dans sa voiture jusqu'à ma prochaine étape. Je sais pas où ce sera mais bon. On verra bien. C'est cool. Je fais des rencontres, je découvre des trucs. C'est sympa », expliqua Harry en buvant son café sans lâcher Louis du regard, manquant plusieurs fois de se le renverser dessus. Louis haussa un sourcil et se demanda pour la troisième fois en dix minutes comment il avait atterri là, assis à une table dans « l'espace pause-café » minuscule de la station-service, Harry en face de lui, parlant de tout et de rien. Surtout de rien à vrai dire. Il soupira et s'avança un peu pour lui parler. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t’a pris, à vingt-trois ans, de tout plaquer et de venir jusqu'ici pour pouvoir découvrir le monde sérieusement ? » « La même chose qu'il te prend toi à vingt-six ans. Je peux te poser la même question, après tout. » « J'avais besoin d'inspiration pour un bouquin. » « Oh, alors tu écris ? », demanda Harry, l'étonnement transperçant clairement dans sa voix. Et pour la première fois depuis leur première rencontre, Louis se rendit compte qu'Harry n'avait absolument aucune idée de qui il l'était. Enfin, il ne voulait pas se vanter, mais il était tout de même connu et reconnu. Sur toute la planète. Et les gens qui lisaient un minimum de choses connaissaient sa tête, au moins de vue, parce qu'il était souvent sur les plateaux télés et parce que son visage était littéralement imprimé au dos de chacun de ses bouquins. Alors ouais, il était tout de même assez connu. Les gens le connaissaient. Mais Harry ne semblait avoir aucune idée de qui il était. Absolument aucune idée. Et c'était quelque chose qu'il appréciait. Il n'avait pas besoin de jouer un rôle. Il pouvait être lui-même et personne ne lui demanderait de rendre des comptes. Il hocha la tête et sourit timidement à Harry. « Ouais. Enfin j'essaye. Je me débrouille pas trop mal, à ce qu'on m'a dit, mais je suis le genre de type à ne jamais être content de ce qu'il fait. Je suis un perfectionniste. », expliqua-t-il doucement et Harry lui sourit en hochant la tête, finissant son café et laissant traîner le gobelet sur la petite table. « C'est cool. J'espère que si un jour t’arrive à quelque chose ou quoi j'en sais rien, j'entendrai parler de toi. Mais continue, c'est vraiment bien. Enfin, maintenant, je vais te laisser parce que je dois me trouver un chauffeur. Mais c'était sympa de discuter un peu avec toi. T'es moins con que ce que je pensais. Bonne continuation Louis », dit-il en sortant ensuite de la station-service, rabattant sa capuche sur ses cheveux et marchant d'un pas décidé jusqu'au bord de la route. Il fallut à peine trois minutes à Louis pour sortir à son tour et crier, depuis la porte coulissante de la station-service « Attends ! ».

*

 

Et c'est ainsi que Louis Tomlinson décida de partager son expérience avec quelqu'un d'autre et de partir en road-trip avec un étudiant Londonien qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre des photos de tout et n'importe quoi, s'émerveillant de la moindre petite chose, du moindre événement, semblant totalement amoureux du monde et de la vie. Un jeune étudiant encore innocent qui pensait que tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, comme l'aurait sans doute dit l'un des auteurs français les plus reconnus. Harry frôlait le ridicule. Mais il était jeune et attachant. Trop attachant presque, puisque Louis n'était pas parvenu à résister. Et cette fois-ci c'était lui-même qui lui avait proposé de monter dans sa voiture. « Je veux bien te prendre avec moi et qu'on fasse le tour des États-Unis ensemble. Mais tu devras participer aux frais. J'ai déjà réservé la plupart des hôtels dans lesquels je vais rester et d'après ce que j'ai compris, t'auras jamais l'argent pour te payer ne serait-ce qu'une nuit dans les endroits où je vais séjourner. Mais tu vas participer, payer les repas et une partie de la note, d'accord ? », avait-il demandé en le regardant avec un très grand sérieux, alors même qu'Harry changeait la station de radio toutes les deux secondes jusqu'à s'arrêter sur quelque chose qu'il semblait apprécier, relevant alors la tête et de regarder Louis en souriant de toutes ses dents. « Deal ! », s'était-il exclamé avec enthousiasme. Voilà comment Louis en était arrivé là. Non pas qu'il se plaignait, c'était plus agréable de faire la route à deux que seul dans son coin et même si Harry avait des goûts musicaux et artistiques en général des plus étranges, c'était un garçon intelligent. Encore une fois, le mot qui le définissait le mieux était clairement « attachant ». Juvénile aussi, sûrement. Adorable. Un peu stupide parfois. Ses blagues étaient horribles et son sens de l'humour absolument catastrophique. Mais son rire était tout simplement adorable. Alors Louis le lui pardonnait. Et puis, dans tous les cas, s'il ne parvenait plus à supporter le jeune étudiant, il lui suffirait sans aucun doute de le virer de sa voiture à coup de pieds aux fesses. Il en était capable. Ce serait facile. Cela n'engageait à rien. Ce n'était qu'un compagnon de voyage, après tout.

 

*

 

**Avril 2014, Phoenix, AZ.**

Ils étaient enfin arrivés à l'hôtel. Harry avait obligé Louis à s'arrêter deux fois de plus sur la route pour pouvoir prendre des photos et aller aux toilettes parce que « je n'suis qu'un homme, Louis, des fois j'ai besoin de pisser et je peux pas me retenir, c'est comme ça ». Alors, bien évidemment, ils avaient pris un peu plus de retard et avaient failli passer la nuit dehors parce qu'après trois heures du matin, l'hôtel dans lequel ils allaient passer la nuit n'acceptait plus personne à moins qu'ils se soient déjà enregistrés à l'accueil. Ce qui n'était bien évidemment pas le cas de Louis et Harry, qui arrivèrent devant l'immense porte en verre du Royal Palms Resort and Spa à deux heures et demi. Louis commençait vraiment à avoir l'impression que sa vie n'était qu'une espèce de comédie américaine ratée, une espèce de blague qui aurait mal tournée. Et bien évidemment, pour couronner le tout, Louis n'avait pas prévu d'avoir quelqu'un avec lui pour son road-trip. Aussi n'avait-il réservé qu'une seule chambre. L'hôtel étant désormais complet, il devait partager ladite chambre avec son nouveau compagnon de route. Aussi adorable et attirant qu'Harry puisse être, il avait juste envie de dormir dans un lit king size sans que personne ne l'embête. Ce ne serait pas pour ce soir, alors. Il grommela et remercia l'hôtesse d'accueil qui lui sourit gentiment en lui tendant sa carte magnétique pour ouvrir la chambre, les félicitant en disant qu'ils formaient un « très joli couple ». Peut-être que tout ceci n'était qu'une blague et que Louis allait se réveiller bientôt. Il l'espérait, parce qu'Harry était littéralement en train de bondir d'excitation. Il était comme ça depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans l'hôtel, visiblement peu habitué au luxe et à l'opulence. Il regardait autour de lui avec un air absolument émerveillé, prenant des dizaines de photos en tirant Louis par la manche pour qu'il regarde dans la même direction que lui, souriant comme un idiot, se comportant comme un enfant mais n'en ayant visiblement rien à faire puisqu'il continuait son petit manège. Jusqu'à ce que Louis lui rappelle l'heure et lui dise qu'ils partaient le lendemain matin assez tôt, pour aller visiter Phoenix et ses alentours avant de reprendre la route pour se rendre jusqu'à leur prochaine destination. Et Louis ne se souvenait même pas du moment où il avait commençait à employer des termes tels que « notre » et « nos » pour désigner les choses qu'il devait au départ faire seul, mais le fait était qu'il le faisait. Il grimaça et attrapa son sac de voyage avant d'aller dans l'ascenseur qui les monterait jusqu'à l'étage de leur chambre. Il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir correctement à tout ça.

 

*

 

Harry ronflait. Bien évidemment. Comme si déjà devoir partager son lit avec un parfait inconnu n'était pas suffisant, voilà que l'inconnu en question ronflait comme un pachyderme. Louis était incapable de rester endormi dans ces conditions. Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, il n'y arriverait pas et il le savait. Alors il s'était levé, avait fouillé dans son sac quelques instants avant de sortir son calepin et un stylo puis de sortir dehors sur le balcon de la suite qu'il avait réservé. Il avait de l'argent et avait décidé d'en profiter, après tout. Il en avait eu pour six cent dollars la nuit, mais s'en moquait totalement. Au moins, il avait une belle vue. Et un balcon. Il avait pris son paquet de cigarettes avec lui et il regardait le bout ardent brûler dans la nuit, les lumières de la ville éclairant faiblement le balcon et la petite chaise en bois sur laquelle il s'était assis. Il faisait étrangement chaud pour un mois d'avril. Lourd, même, comme si l'orage au loin préparait déjà sa prochaine attaque. Il ne pleuvait pas encore, mais Louis pouvait presque sentir les gouttes s’amonceler au-dessus de sa tête. Il était dehors depuis environ dix minutes et n'avait toujours pas écrit un seul mot. Il n'avait même pas ouvert son carnet, trop perdu dans ses pensées et absorbé par la vue magnifique qu'il avait depuis sa place. Il avait toujours été fasciné par les lumières des immeubles qui transperçaient la nuit. C'était quelque chose qu'il trouvait captivant. Bien sûr, cela l'empêchait de regarder les étoiles et ça, c'était plus problématique parce que, vraiment, les étoiles étaient sans doute l'une des choses qu'il préférait au monde, mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir alors il avait fini par se résigner et accepter la beauté des choses comme elle venait.

 

*

 

Louis était tombé amoureux. Une seule fois en vingt-six ans d’existence. Il s'appelait Gavin et avait deux ans de plus que lui. Louis avait vingt-deux ans, à l'époque. C'était peu avant que son premier livre ne soit publié. Et il avait cru que ça allait durer, qu'il avait trouvé l'homme de sa vie, qu'il allait vieillir avec lui, fonder une famille avec lui, se marier et tout ce genre de choses. Alors ça se ressentait dans son livre. On ressentait tout ça, cet espoir fou et cette vision presque utopique des choses. Son premier livre était sans doute le récit d'une erreur de jeunesse qui tournait bien. Parce qu'il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à mal le terminer. Il ne voulait pas gâcher le plaisir à ses lecteurs, même s'il était loin de se douter, à ce moment-là, qu'il en aurait autant. Alors il avait écrit son histoire, l'histoire d'un ado triste et brutalisé par ses camarades de classe parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver sa place dans ce monde, parce qu'il était un peu trop. Ou peut-être pas assez. Et puis, soudainement, cet ado trouvait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui lui faisait changer d'opinion sur tout. Qui lui apprenait des tonnes de choses. Qui lui faisait découvrir des choses extraordinaires. Ce garçon déboussolé tombait amoureux. Et il s'en sortait. Il devenait une meilleure personne, apprenait à être aimé de tous. Il apprenait à être aimé, mais aussi à aimer. Il se libérait de tous ses démons. À la fin de son livre, les deux protagonistes partaient en lune de miel sur une île paradisiaque. À la fin de sa propre histoire, Gavin était parti avec un autre parce que Louis était « trop jeune et trop torturé pour moi, j'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de conneries. Plus le temps. C'était sympa, vraiment, mais c'est terminé et je pense que c'est mieux comme ça pour nous deux ». C'était ridicule. Ils étaient restés ensemble pendant deux ans. Louis avait été totalement fou de lui. Et il était persuadé que c'était réciproque, parce que Gavin lui avait toujours apporté tout ce dont il avait besoin, parce qu'il lui avait dit, à de nombreuses reprises qu'il était amoureux de lui aussi. Que c'était « toi et moi contre le monde, pas vrai Lou ? ». Au final, ça avait juste été Louis seul contre le monde et son cœur brisé. Les livres ne racontent pas toujours la vérité. Parfois tout ne se passe pas comme on le voudrait. Louis n'était tombé amoureux qu'une seule fois en vingt-six ans d'existence. Une seule et unique fois. Gavin et lui avaient rompu il y a plus de deux ans maintenant. Et pourtant, il continuait d'écrire à propos de lui. Il s'était menti à lui-même. Ce road-trip ce n’était pas seulement pour trouver l'inspiration. C'était surtout pour trouver une _autre_ source d'inspiration. Pour échapper au fantôme de Gavin et de leur histoire, qui semblait le hanter encore et toujours. Louis ouvrit son carnet, prit son stylo et se mit à écrire. Une dernière fois. Juste une dernière fois. Pour la route. Pour tenter de l'oublier. Une toute dernière fois.

 

_Your eyes/_

_are the same colour/_

_as the sky/_

_at night/_

_there even are/_

_stars/_

_in them/_

_little sparkles of hope/_

 

_I can't blame you for/_

_not loving me/_

_but if it doesn't bother/_

_you/_

_I'll blame myself/_

_for not/_

_being able to/_

_let go/_

 

_I need something/_

_to hold on to/_

 

_It can't be you/_

_not anymore._

 

Il referma rageusement son carnet et le laissa tomber au sol, les larmes dévalant ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Même à travers la baie vitrée, il pouvait entendre les ronflements d'Harry. Il l'avait presque oublié, avec toutes ces histoires. Presque.

 

*

 

Louis avait fini par retourner dans la suite et par s'endormir, dans le canapé de l'autre côté de la chambre, des boules quiès enfoncés dans les oreilles. Ce qui était sans aucun doute la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas entendu son réveil sonner. Et la raison pour laquelle Harry venait de le réveiller en lui jetant son téléphone à la figure en criant qu'il avait besoin de ses dix heures de sommeil s'il voulait garder son teint impeccable et qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas supporter d'être réveillé par une stupide sonnerie provenant d'un stupide téléphone appartenant à quelqu'un d'apparemment tout aussi stupide puisqu'il était le coupable et avait programmé l'alarme à une heure aussi matinale. Louis ne fit aucun commentaire sur ce dernier point, bien qu'il soit déjà onze heures et demi et qu'ils aient donc pris un énorme retard sur le planning que Louis avait établi. Il grommela entre ses dents et se leva lentement, sa tête lui tournant, une douleur sourde frappant contre ses temps, comme s'il avait bu. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Pas qu'il se souvienne en tout cas. Il attrapa son sac de voyage et alla prendre rapidement une douche avant de se changer et de revenir dans la chambre, attrapant Harry par le bras et le sortant du lit en haussant un sourcil peu impressionné en entendant ses cris de protestation. « C'est moi qui paye l'hôtel et t'as dormi dans le lit que je devais occuper. C'est ma voiture et même si t'as promis de participer pour payer l'essence, c'est moi qui décide. Il est onze heures, si tu m'avais pas autant retardé, on serait arrivés beaucoup plus tôt à l'hôtel et tu aurais eu toutes les heures de sommeil qui te sont nécessaire, Mr Belle au Bois Dormant. », dit-il entre ses dents, le traînant jusqu'à la salle de bain. « Je vais pas appeler le room service, ça coûtera trop cher mais je t'attends dans l'entrée dans dix minutes avec toutes tes affaires de prête. On roulera de nuit, ce soir, mais en attendant, on va aller visiter Phoenix et ses alentours. On prendra un truc à manger en visitant. T'as dix minutes ! Pas une de plus ! », s'exclama Louis en fermant la porte de la salle de bain derrière Harry avant de prendre son propre sac de voyage, de vérifier qu'il avait tout puis de partir de la chambre.

 

*

 

Une fois seul dans la voiture, Louis reprit son carnet et arracha les pages qu'il avait grisées la veille, en faisant des tous petits morceaux avant de les jeter dehors, les laissant voleter dans l'air encore lourd et pesant de la ville. Il ouvrit le calepin à une page blanche et prit un stylo dans sa boîte à gants.

 

_His eyes are so green/_

_Green like the forest/_

_Mine are blue/_

_Just like my soul._

 

Il grommela entre ses dents et leva les yeux au ciel avant de froisser cette page également. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver. Il ne pouvait pas écrire sur Harry. En aucun cas il n'avait le droit de faire ça. Après tout, le jeune homme était encore un étranger. Et même s'ils partaient à l'aventure ensemble, Louis avait bien l'intention de le tenir à distance. Oui, Harry était un étranger, un inconnu. Et il le resterait. Il s'en faisait la promesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Premier chapitre! Je suis un peu angoissée parce que voilà c'est mon premier chapitre de mon nouveau bébé donc c'est super important j'en sais rien ahhh! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, en tout cas. Harry entre en scène, ça y est. Pour information, les poèmes écrits par Louis sont de moi donc merci de ne pas les utiliser ni rien! Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires/kudos ça me fait vraiment plaisir :) Merci pour tout, encore et toujours! twitter : @luciahtr


	3. When The Sun's Going Down Silence Is The Only Sound.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le titre du chapitre vient de la chanson "California Here I Come" de Shocking Blue. Merci à Mélisande. A Helene, pour Lisa.

Avril 2014, Phoenix, AZ.

Louis n'était jamais venu en Arizona. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, c'était sa première fois dans l’État. Bien qu'étant un citoyen américain depuis toujours, il n'était jamais réellement sorti de son État d'origine. Bien évidemment, il était parti de la Californie pour aller vivre à Seattle, mais c'était différent. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de véritablement visiter la ville où il habitait désormais. Il n'était même pas monté en haut du Space Needle. Mais en découvrant Phoenix, et surtout ses alentours, il se demanda immédiatement pourquoi il n'avait pas pensé à bouger plus tôt. Ce n'était certainement pas les paysages les plus beaux ou même magiques et il se doutait qu'ailleurs, il devait y avoir des choses beaucoup plus belles et intéressantes. Mais tout de même. Il y avait quelque chose d’intemporel dans cette étendue de déserts et de plantes perdues au milieu. Quelque chose qui le ramenait en enfance et qui le faisait rêver à une vie meilleure. C'était _apaisant._ Réellement hors du temps. Pas dans la ville même, bien évidemment, qui ressemblait à n'importe quelle ville des États-Unis un peu développée, des gratte-ciels à perte de vue et des dizaines de magasins de luxe pour attirer les touristes les plus fortunés. Mais autour. Pas besoin d'aller très loin. Il suffisait de se déplacer de quelques kilomètres pour découvrir des paysages superbes. Et puis, Louis était heureux de visiter de tels endroits avec quelqu'un finalement. Même si le quelqu'un en question n'arrêtait de le supplier de s'arrêter dans toutes les boutiques de souvenir pour acheter à peu près tout ce que ces dernières proposaient. Ils n'étaient sortis de l'hôtel que depuis deux heures mais Harry avait déjà trouvé le moyen d'acheter, dans l'ordre de leurs visites, une boule à neige représentant la ville de Phoenix, avec son prénom écrit en bas en bleu foncé ; une carte postale pour envoyer à sa sœur qui était restée en Angleterre et une autre pour garder pour lui : une nouvelle pellicule pour son appareil photo ; un chapeau avec l'étoile du drapeau de l'Arizona au milieu ; un drapeau de l'Arizona qui faisait deux mètres sur quatre ; un vieux cd de musique « traditionnelle » et une figurine en plâtre en forme de cactus. Louis se demandait encore où est-ce qu'il avait prévu de ranger tout ça, parce que, clairement, s'il achetait autant de trucs à chaque fois qu'ils visitaient un nouvel endroit, ils n'auraient jamais assez d'une voiture pour tout ranger. Que dire, ils n'auraient sans doute pas assez d'un bus pour caser tout ça. Il adressa un regard amusé à son compagnon de route lorsque ce dernier essaya de marchander avec un vendeur de pacotille dans la rue une paire de lunettes de soleil totalement ridicule, les verres étant en forme de cœur. Il revint deux minutes plus tard vers Louis en faisant une moue boudeuse. Il s'était décidément bel et bien embarqué dans un tour des États-Unis avec un gosse de cinq ans et demi, et non pas un jeune homme de vingt-trois ans.

 

*

 

« Louis ! Arrête-toi ! Ils vendent des donuts ! Je veux des donuts ! En plus comme ça tu pourras faire le plein d'essence !» « Harry, on s'est arrêtés y'a dix minutes pour faire le plein, la voiture va très bien, crois-moi, on a pas besoin d'essence. Et on a pas besoin de donuts non plus. » « Parle pour toi, moi j'ai besoin de donuts ! » « Tu viens de manger deux paquets de cookies, je suis persuadé que t'as pas faim ! » « On a toujours faim pour les donuts ! », s'exclama Harry en lui adressant une moue suppliante qui n'eut pour seul effet que de faire lever les yeux au ciel à Louis, ce dernier étant faussement exaspéré par le comportement de son compagnon de route. Ils avaient parlé, un peu, s'étaient racontés des choses et d'autres dans la voiture alors que le paysage défilait autour d'eux, Harry semblant mourir d'excitation dès qu'il voyait des fragments -bien qu'abandonnés la plupart du temps- de la « mythique Route 66 », Louis ne lui ayant donc pas dit que leur prochaine étape était Gallup, dans le New Mexico, l'une des villes-étapes les plus célèbres de la fameuse Route. Ils avaient repris la voiture il y a deux heures et Harry n'avait cessé de le harceler à propos de ces maudits donuts, suppliant Louis d'en acheter dès qu'il voyait une publicité ou une affiche dans une station-service, demandant la permission à Louis parce que « c'est ta voiture, si je mange dedans, c'est ton affaire ». Louis avait donc refusé. Non pas que sa voiture soit une voiture de luxe ou une chose qui avait une immense valeur, mais c'était sa voiture. Et il ne laisserait personne la salir. Surtout pas avec des mains pleines d'huile et de chocolat, de sucre et de framboise. Certainement pas. Ce n'était peut-être pas une voiture de collection, mais les sièges étaient en cuir et il avait fait refaire l'intérieur il y a seulement deux ans. Personne ne salirait sa voiture. Pas même un grand gamin qui souriait tout le temps si largement que ses fossettes allaient sans doute finir par être ancrées là de manière permanente. Le pire, c'était qu'avec ses suppliques, Louis finissait par avoir envie de donuts aussi. Mais il ne céderait pas à la pression. Il était plus fort que ça. Il ne céderait pas, il n'achèterait pas des donuts, il allait juste conduire jusqu'à Gallup sans s'arrêter. C'était la tombée de la nuit et ils n'auraient sûrement pas le temps d'arriver à temps pour s'enregistrer à l'hôtel. Ils n'arriveraient sans doute pas avant le lendemain matin. Mais il lui restait assez d'essence pour faire mille kilomètres, alors il n'aurait pas besoin de s'arrêter. Il ne le ferait pas. Il ne succomberait pas à la tentation.

 

*

 

Il avait cédé. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu aucune volonté quand il s'agissait du sucre et parce qu'Harry savait se montrer convaincant. Louis n'était qu'un homme, il ne pouvait que résister durant une courte période aux yeux de chien battu et aux moues suppliantes du jeune homme. Ils s'étaient arrêté seulement vingt kilomètres plus loin et ils avaient acheté une boîte de donuts géante. Harry en avait déjà mangé plus de la moitié mais avait été assez gentil pour laisser ceux à la framboise à Louis, celui-ci ayant proclamé qu'ils étaient ses favoris. Ils étaient désormais arrêtés sur le bord de la route et il faisait totalement nuit, le ciel brillant de centaines d'étoiles. C'était sans doute la première fois que Louis les voyait aussi clairement. Même à la maison de son père, elles ne brillaient pas autant, et chez lui, elles étaient carrément invisibles, les lumières de la ville donnant au ciel une couleur orangée permanente, une fois la nuit tombée. Le vent soufflait légèrement dans leurs cheveux et Louis écrivait. Ce n'était pas grand-chose et ça n'avait pas tellement de sens, mais au moins, il écrivait. Il était assis sur le bord de la route, en train de manger des donuts avec un grand enfant de vingt-trois ans qui lui racontait tout ce qu'il savait sur les États-Unis. Louis était d'ailleurs assez surpris parce que Harry savait vraiment énormément de choses. Il connaissait les symboles et les drapeaux de quasiment tous les États ainsi que leur capitale administrative et également leur capitale culturelle (ce qui revenait souvent à la même chose), il savait quels dialectes étaient parlés dans telle ou telle ville autrefois et racontait même des choses à Louis qu'il ignorait sur son propre pays. Or, comme tout américain qui se respecte, Louis en savait quand même pas mal sur les États-Unis. Harry lui parla aussi de photographie, lui expliquant qu'il avait choisi d'étudier ça parce que le fait de capturer la beauté d'un instant pour en faire quelque chose de statique et permanent le fascinait. Il lui dit qu'il faisait ça parce que, lui aussi, comme tant d'autres, avait envie de montrer aux autres que le monde ce n’était pas forcément ce qu'on voyait, mais qu'une certaine vision des choses pouvait tout bouleverser. Il avait un discours intéressant, et malgré son addiction aux sucreries et aux souvenirs ridicules, il ne semblait plus si jeune. Sa passion restait intemporelle, évidemment, mais il y avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus sérieux dans ses traits, de plus mature. Il semblait sûr de lui, épanoui. Alors Louis lui parla de l'écriture. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait de sa passion sérieusement avec quelqu'un. Parce qu'il pouvait en parler à Liam, son éditeur mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Liam pensait tout savoir à propos de l'écriture et pensait également comprendre ses auteurs totalement. Il pensait que le fait d'éditer des bouquins lui donnait du crédit quant aux sentiments que peuvent avoir les auteurs en écrivant. Ce qui était ridicule. Le fait d'écrire était propre à chaque écrivain. Tous avaient leurs raisons, souvent différentes. Tous avaient leur style, leurs propres idées, leurs façons de faire. Tous écrivaient pour des raisons qui leurs étaient propres, qui leur appartenaient. Les écrivains étaient le genre de personnes que les gens pensaient tristes. Ils pensaient sincèrement que tous les écrivains écrivaient parce qu'ils étaient tristes. Louis savait que ce n'était pas la vérité. Tous les écrivains n'étaient pas des gens tristes. C'était même l'inverse, en fait. Les gens tristes écrivaient. C'était totalement différent. Subtil, certes, comme différence. Mais une différence quand même. Cela changeait la donne. Louis n'était plus une exception. Il n'était plus triste parce qu'il était écrivain. Il était écrivain parce qu'il était triste.

*

 

_I know a boy_

_He's like a shining star_

_And you see,_

_this boy,_

_is in love with sugar_

_He's not even a kid_

_not anymore_

_But his mind is still young_

_and sugar_

_is what keeps him going_

 

_He's the kind of boy_

_I'd like to meet_

_every day of my life_

 

_I knew a boy_

_He loved sugar so much_

_He became as sweet_

_as his little guilty pleasure_

 

*

 

Avril 2014, Gallup, NM.

 

Il était neuf heures du matin lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la ville, Harry endormi sur le siège passager et Louis épuisé par les quatre-cents kilomètres qu'il venait de faire en pleine nuit : malgré les pauses régulières qu'il avait faites toutes les heures, il se sentait tout de même sur les rotules. Il alla se garer dans le parking privé de l'hôtel qu'il avait réservé et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry pour le réveiller, lui souriant gentiment et allant prendre son sac et celui de son compagnon de route alors qu'il rentrait dans le hall de l'hôtel, remerciant la jeune femme qui l'accueillit. Il demanda une fois encore une autre chambre, pour Harry, mais une fois encore, l'hôtel était complet. Il sourit faiblement et monta dans la chambre, allant se coucher sans même réfléchir, ne protestant même pas lorsque le jeune étudiant vint se coucher à ses côtés, s'endormant quasi-immédiatement. Louis fut cependant réveillé en sursaut seulement quelques heures plus tard par un Harry surexcité qui le secouait dans tous les sens. « Louis ! Je viens d'aller en ville et il y a une animalerie, et ils ont des petits chiens trop adorables ! Je sais que c'est compliqué en voiture et tout, mais s'il te plaît on peut en adopter un ? » « Quoi ?! Non ! », s'exclama Louis d'une voix encore rauque de sommeil, se frottant les yeux de manière enfantine et secouant vivement la tête. « Non, je veux pas de chien. T'es un vrai malade mon dieu. Encore des donuts, à la limite, je peux comprendre, mais un chien, il disparaît une fois que t'as fini la boîte, c'est un truc vivant. Jamais de la vie. », trancha Louis en se relevant, enfilant un sweat-shirt en voyant qu'il commençait à pleuvoir et hocha la tête. « Je viens en ville avec toi me promener, mais on achète pas de chien. On a à peine la place de caser nos sacs et tes souvenirs, on va pas acheter un animal », marmonna-t-il, n'en revenant pas qu'Harry ait demandé un truc pareil, finissant par en rire tant tout ceci paraissait incongru.

 

*

 

Ils visitèrent donc la ville. Harry, comme pour se venger, acheta encore des souvenirs par dizaine, les trois quarts étant pour sa propre « collection personnelle de souvenirs de vacances » comme il l'appelait, le reste étant simplement des babioles qu'il ramènerait à sa sœur et à ses parents une fois de retour en Angleterre. Et Louis avait beau lever les yeux au ciel à chaque fois, il ne lui dit rien, ne l'empêcha à aucun moment d'acheter quoi que ce soit, lui jetant simplement des regards qui se voulaient meurtriers mais qui étaient plus tendres qu'autre chose. Il s'était pris d'affection pour le jeune homme, parce qu'il avait une énergie débordante, qu'il était comme un grand enfant qui n'avait toujours pas acquis des principes de base comme la coordination de ses jambes -Harry avait déjà manqué de tomber quatre fois en deux heures, simplement en trébuchant sur ses propres pieds- mais aussi parce qu'il pouvait se montrer très intelligent et réfléchi, sous ses airs de jeune chien fou, il était d'une maturité impressionnante, pour son âge. Il saisissait des choses que Louis n'avait pas encore totalement comprises et parfois, il ressemblait à la fois à un enfant et à la fois à un vieux sage. Il semblait avoir deux facettes, deux personnalités qui se complétaient totalement. Harry était un mystère pour Louis. Mais il avait toujours aimé les mystères, et il comptait bien percer celui-là.

 

*

 

Harry avait déjà utilisé trois pellicules de son appareil photo et Louis ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas un appareil photo numérique, comme tous les gens normaux. Lorsqu'il posa la question à Harry, ce dernier se contenta de sourire en coin et haussa les épaules. « J'en sais rien. J'aime bien développer mes photos. Et puis c'est pas la même chose. Les photos ont pas la même valeur sur un bout de plastique qu'entre tes doigts sur du véritable papier », avait-il répondu doucement avant de changer brutalement de sujet en entrant dans un magasin de musique. Voilà que maintenant, il voulait s'acheter une guitare. Décidément, il était un véritable panier percé. Louis leva les yeux au ciel et ricana en disant qu'il n'avait en aucun cas la place de loger une guitare dans la voiture mais Harry insista, promettant qu'il savait jouer, et qu'il lui montrerait sur le champ si jamais on le laissait essayer. Le vendeur du magasin refusa, expliquant qu'il fallait acheter la guitare en question s'il voulait jouer avec, et que non, ce n'était pas possible, même pour deux minutes. Louis le remercia et sortit de là en riant, incapable de se retenir, la tête dépitée d'Harry rendant tout cela extrêmement comique. Il haussa les épaules une fois qu'il se fut calmé et lui dit simplement que ce serait pour une autre fois, bien que son ton fût toujours taquin. Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel et décidèrent de ressortir quelques minutes plus tard seulement, après qu'Harry ait regardé quels étaient les symboles du Nouveau Mexique et ait trouvé que la montgolfière en faisait non seulement partie mais qu'il s'agissait d'une « attraction à ne surtout pas manquer si jamais vous visitez le Nouveau-Mexique ». Louis n'avait déjà pas été capable de résister à une simple prière pour des donuts, alors, évidemment, il accepta presque immédiatement de suivre Harry dans sa nouvelle lubie et de partir faire un tour en montgolfière avec lui. Il regretta cependant rapidement cette décision qui, finalement, n'avait en aucun cas était réfléchie ; lorsqu'ils furent montés dans la nacelle et qu'ils commencèrent à prendre de l'altitude, il sentit son estomac se retourner et il dut réellement mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas vomir sur les chaussures de la jeune femme qui était là pour manœuvrer la chose. Non seulement ce truc semblait tanguer dans tous les sens, mais en plus, Harry prenait un malin plaisir à se moquer de lui et à lui faire peur, faisant semblant de le pousser par-dessus bord ou de sauter dans le vide, se faisant d'ailleurs réprimander par la « pilote » de cette montgolfière. Et d'accord, ça valait sans doute le coup parce que les paysages qu'ils voyaient ainsi étaient à couper le souffle et que tout semblait prendre une autre dimension, une autre forme, une autre couleur, un autre aspect lorsqu'on surplombait les choses de cette manière. C'était réellement impressionnant. Mais ça ne changeait absolument rien au fait que Louis était terrifié. Totalement terrifié. Ses jambes tremblaient tellement sous lui qu'il fut forcé de s'asseoir, manquant alors le paysage mais Harry, ayant arrêté de l'embêter, posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et lui sourit en disant joyeusement « t'inquiète pas, je prends pleins de photos, tu verras tout une fois qu'on sera sur la terre ferme ! ». Louis s'était contenté d'hocher la tête en lançant un regard suppliant à la jeune femme qui était là avec eux et souriait paisiblement en les faisant aller toujours plus haut. La première chose que Louis fit, en reposant ses deux pieds sur le sol, ne fut pas regarder les photos qu'avaient prises Harry. En effet, le seul paysage qu'il eut le loisir d'observer fut celui de ses chaussures -neuves, soit dit en passant- recouvertes de son propre vomi.

*

 

Harry continuait de se moquer de Louis. Ils avaient étés visiter d'autres sites touristiques autour de Gallup et étaient allés faire un tour sur ce qu'il restait de la Route 66, quelques kilomètres seulement. Ils avaient ri et s'étaient, de manière globale, vraiment amusés. Ils venaient de rentrer à l'hôtel et avaient décidé de partir tôt le lendemain dans la matinée. Cela faisait maintenant plus de six heures depuis l'incident de la montgolfière, mais Harry se moquait encore de Louis. Il n'avait pas manqué une seule occasion de se foutre de lui, répétant des idioties telles que « mon dieu, imagine là d'un coup on s'envole et pouf ! Tu dois t'acheter de nouvelles chaussures parce qu'il y a du vomi sur tes pompes » ou encore, « J'ai fait un rêve étrange, on était dans une montgolfière et tu pleurais comme un bébé parce que t'avais peur et ensuite tu vomissais partout sur tes chaussures, c'était super drôle ! » et même « J'aurais jamais cru que faire un tour en montgolfière pouvait être aussi drôle ». C'était donc confirmé, en plus d'être un grand gamin, Harry était également d'une méchanceté sans précédent. Et Louis ne lui en voulait même pas parce qu'Harry passait son temps à rire, et même si c'était de lui qu'il riait, il valait toujours mieux ça que voir Harry triste. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours mais il s'était rapidement attaché au jeune étudiant londonien, il l'appréciait beaucoup et espérait -plus ou moins secrètement- qu'ils resteraient amis après ça. Parce que malgré tout, il considérait déjà Harry comme un ami. Ce qui pouvait paraître totalement étrange, vu qu'ils ne savaient quasiment rien l'un de l'autre, qu'ils étaient encore presque des inconnus. Mais pourtant, Louis se sentait en confiance avec Harry et, pour la première fois depuis presque un an, il parvenait à écrire. Ce n'était pas grand-chose et ça ne ressemblait en rien au début d'un roman, mais au moins, les pages de son carnet ne restaient plus blanches. Il aimait ça. Il adorait ça, même. Revoir ces pages noircies par son écriture, ses émotions dans leur état le plus pur couchées sur le papier, des phrases auxquelles il essayait de donner une certaine tournure, quelques mots épars qu'il trouvait poétiques écrits dans le coin de ses feuilles, gribouillés, raturés. Ce n’était pas grand-chose, et il n'était pas encore prêt à écrire un livre. Mais au moins, il se sentait revivre. En même temps que son désir d'écrire, sa bonne humeur revenait. Lui qui n'avait pas souri de manière sincère depuis maintenant six mois passait désormais son temps à rire et à raconter des blagues idiotes à Harry. Alors, oui, évidemment, Louis oubliait sans arrêt quel âge avait véritablement Harry et il n'avait retenu son nom de famille qu'il y a quelques heures, il savait qu'il avait une sœur parce qu'Harry ne cessait d'en parler mais il ne savait rien quant à ses parents. Et bien évidemment, Harry ne savait rien de Louis, surtout pas qu'il écrivait. Surtout pas qu'il était un écrivain d'une renommée mondiale. Ils ne savaient rien l'un de l'autre, ils ne connaissaient pas leurs goûts respectifs. Ils étaient encore presque des inconnus. Et pourtant, pourtant, Louis considérait Harry comme un ami. Comme un véritable ami. Il avait presque confiance en lui, et il savait que s'ils continuaient ensemble ce voyage, il finirait par lui faire une confiance aveugle, par devenir plus proche de lui encore. Il le savait, c'était inévitable. Il espérait simplement qu'il ne s'attacherait pas trop vite pour rien. Il avait déjà été déçu, par le passé et tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était pouvoir construire une amitié sans que cela ne se termine dans des conditions déplorables. Il se connaissait assez bien pour savoir que, cette fois, si jamais cela se reproduisait, il ne serait pas capable de s'en sortir indemne.

 

*

 

Ils étaient désormais sur la route pour Albuquerque. Harry somnolait à côté de Louis, les cheveux lui tombant sur le visage sans qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour les repousser, ses doigts tapotant de moins en moins vite contre sa cuisse alors qu'il respirait de manière de plus en plus apaisée. Un fin sourire ornait ses lèvres et Louis fredonnait distraitement la chanson qui passait à la radio. Gallup et Albuquerque n'étaient pas réellement éloignées, peut-être deux-cents kilomètres, tout au plus, et Louis ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir. Il aimait conduire, il adorait ça, même, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de partir en road-trip, d'ailleurs, mais ces derniers jours l'avaient particulièrement épuisé. Il s'arrêta donc au bout d'une cinquantaine de kilomètres, au bord d'une route déserte, de peur de s'endormir au volant et de causer un accident qui aurait sans aucun doute des répercussions désastreuses. Il laissa Harry dormir et sortit ensuite de la voiture, s'approchant du bord de la route et fronçant les sourcils en voyant qu'ils étaient entourés d’une espèce de désert avec des précipices un peu partout. Il décida de ne plus s'avancer et attrapa son carnet dans la voiture avant de fermer la portière derrière lui, allant s'appuyer sur le pare-chocs avant, voulant être tranquille afin de pouvoir réfléchir. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il allait écrire un nouveau roman. Quelque chose de différent. Il allait le commencer, là. Bientôt. Il fallait qu'il trouve une première phrase, quelque chose qui accrocherait le lecteur, quelque chose qui lui donnerait immédiatement l'envie de continuer. Il n'allait pas changer son style d'écriture, cela lui semblait impossible, un auteur écrit comme on le lui a appris, comme il sait faire. Il peut s'améliorer ou devenir mauvais. Mais son style, c'est sa marque propre, la chose qui fait de lui ce qu'il est. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut changer, c'est marqué au fer rouge dans sa peau. C'est indélébile. Cela fait partie de son caractère, de lui, entièrement. Le style d'écriture d'un auteur est la meilleure façon de le définir. Les gens ont beau lire tant qu'ils veulent, à partir du moment où ils n'ont jamais écrit, où ils n'ont jamais vu naître une histoire et des personnages sous leurs doigts, ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Cette sensation d'euphorie lorsque les mots s'alignent peu à peu pour former quelque chose de cohérent, une histoire qui s'écrit aussi bien dans l'esprit, l'imaginaire, que dans les pages des auteurs. Lire et écrire sont deux choses différentes qui sont trop souvent associées. Les gens pensent que, pour aimer lire, il faut savoir écrire correctement. Ce n'est pas forcément vrai. Mais pour écrire, cependant, il est indispensable de savoir bien lire. Et pas dans le sens où les gens l'entendent le plus souvent. Pas dans un sens purement littéraire. Il faut être capable de s'identifier totalement au personnage. De telle sorte qu'à la fin du livre, on ait ressenti exactement les mêmes émotions que le héros, de telle sorte qu'on se soit pris pour lui. Quand on referme un livre, il ne faut jamais se dire « c'était bien, maintenant j'en commence un autre ». Quand on lit bien, quand on aime lire et qu'on comprend ce que cela veut dire, il faut qu'une fois le livre refermé, on est qu'une envie, ce soit le reprendre et recommencer depuis le début. Ne pas être capable de lâcher le livre ou les personnages parce qu'ils sont devenus une partie de nous. Une fois qu'on a saisi ça, on peut commencer à écrire. Parce qu'on sait ce qu'il faut pour que les lecteurs apprécient le livre. Écrire un roman, ce n'est pas tellement écrire pour les autres, en fin de compte. C'est écrire une histoire pour soi-même, pour apprendre à mieux se connaître. Les écrivains ont une réputation particulière, ils sont dits casaniers, hypersensibles, tristes à longueur de temps. Les écrivains sont peut-être tout ça. Peut-être sont-ils aussi tristes que ça. Peut-être ont-ils tous étaient blessé dans leur vie, peut-être ont-ils tous soufferts. Mais trop souvent, on oublie que les écrivains sont ceux qui fabriquent les rêves. Ils ont dans leur tête des mondes nouveaux, des histoires inconnues, de la poésie à n'en plus finir. Ils ont des mots qui dansent devant leurs yeux, comme des petites flammes, qui pourraient s'éteindre à tout moment, mais qui, cependant sont bien là. L'écriture d'un livre, relève du génie. Louis le savait, il en avait parfaitement conscience. Et c'était pourquoi, tous les matins en se levant, il se demandait ce qu'il foutait là. Louis n'avait rien d'un écrivain, n'avait rien d'un génie. Il était juste un type parmi tant d'autres qui s'obstinait à coucher sur papier les histoires qui naissaient dans sa tête. Il n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'être écrivain, pour être honnête. Il écrivait, oui. Mais il n'était pas écrivain. Il lui manquait quelque chose. Une étincelle. Quelque chose qui ferait tout basculer, une seule chose, minuscule, presque invisible, et il le savait, il pourrait passer de l'autre côté, devenir un grand de ce monde. Peut-être. S'il arrêtait d'avoir peur. Mais en attendant, il était bloqué. Il avait beau chercher, il n'y arrivait pas. Il était peut-être reconnu mondialement, mais si les gens continuaient de lire ses livres en disant qu'ils étaient tous « meilleur que le précédent ! » -il avait lu ça, une fois, dans une revue littéraire et n'avait pu s'empêcher de ricaner- alors ils n'avaient rien compris. En aucun cas son écriture relevait du génie. Louis n'avait rien de formidable. Il n'était qu'un homme, parmi tous les autres, qui tentait tant bien que mal d'écrire. Il n'y arriverait pas. Il ne pourrait pas écrire correctement tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé ce dont il avait besoin. Encore aurait-il fallu qu'il sache de quoi il s'agissait. Il leva la tête en remarquant une paire de baskets devant lui et haussa un sourcil interrogateur à l'intention d'Harry qui se tenait là, au-dessus de lui, un immense sourire aux lèvres, le soleil éclairant ses boucles folles. « Hey, t'écris quoi ? », demanda-t-il joyeusement à Louis et ce dernier se contenta simplement de fermer son carnet. « Rien d'important. T'as bien dormi ? On peut repartir maintenant si tu veux hein », proposa-t-il gentiment avant d'hausser les épaules lorsque son compagnon de route s'assit à côté de lui en secouant la tête, souriant toujours et pointant du doigt la route, commençant à raconter une histoire totalement farfelue sur cette route, qu'il avait apprise durant sa première année de fac et qui concernait un cheval et des hommes avec des citrouilles à la place de leurs têtes. Louis décida de ne pas demander plus de détails sur ce sujet et le laissa simplement parler, l'écoutant en souriant.

 

*

 

Avril 2014, Albuquerque, NM.

 

Il pleuvait. En plein milieu de ce qui s'apparentait quasiment à une ville au milieu du désert, il pleuvait. Conduire sous la pluie était dangereux, surtout dans ce genre d’État ou tout le monde pense être le seul au milieu de la route et où les gens conduisent leurs Jeep comme s'ils s'agissaient de Formules 1. Harry s'était à nouveau endormi et il ronflait. Louis n'avait toujours pas commencé son prochain roman malgré ses nombreux essais et il était véritablement à cran. Il voulait juste dormir, se réveiller avec un livre écrit entre ses mains et pouvoir le présenter à son agent. Parce que ledit agent ne cessait de le relancer, lui envoyant des mails tous les jours pour savoir s'il avait avancé dans son travail et s'il allait rentrer bientôt. Louis les avait tous ignorés. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer et encore moins envie de répondre. Les délais, c'était une chose stupide. Totalement stupide. Comment pouvait-on imposer des délais à un écrivain. Après tout, c'était une chose bien connue, les écrivains sont dans leur monde, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre quand ils se mettent à écrire, totalement dans la lune, ne pouvant même pas se souvenir du jour de la semaine lorsqu'ils étaient en séance d'écriture. Louis ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Il ne savait pas tenir un délai, n'avait jamais su. Il n'avait jamais été à l'heure à aucun des rendez-vous qu'il avait eu dans toute sa courte existence. Il ne savait même pas quelle heure il était lorsqu'il se couchait ou se réveillait habituellement, il lui arrivait de ne pas manger jusqu'à être proche du malaise quand il était pris dans son écriture parce qu'il ne se rappelait pas à quelle heure il était censé manger, parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée du moment de la journée ou de la nuit que c'était. Comment pouvez-vous imaginer un seul instant qu'il soit capable de se souvenir de la date d'un rendez-vous ou de respecter un délai ? C'était juste impossible.

 

*

 

« Louis ! Y'a un orage ! Viens avec moi sur ce balcon plutôt que de fixer ce carnet que tu trimbales partout avec toi ! Il va pas se remplir tout seul mais toi t'as besoin de prendre l'air alors viens voir ! C'est super beau ! », cria Harry depuis le balcon en sortant son appareil photo avec précaution, veillant à mouiller le moins possible la lentille tout en prenant plusieurs photos à la suite, les flashs de l'appareil répondant à la lumière émise par les éclairs. Louis rechigna quelques secondes avant de se lever et de le rejoindre sur le balcon, souriant en voyant le ciel se zébrer d'éclairs, la lumière semblant réellement forte puisqu'elle l'aveugla quelques instants. « T'aimes vraiment les orages ? », demanda Louis doucement en frissonnant sous la pluie et il ricana en voyant Harry hocher vivement la tête. Il fut rapidement coupé dans son éclat de rire, cependant, quand le jeune étudiant posa sa main sur son épaule et le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de dire sur un ton on ne peut plus sérieux « Non, tu comprends pas, Louis. C'est pas un truc drôle ni rien. Les orages c'est spectaculaire parce que c'est la nature qui reprend ses droits. Quand tu te retrouves au milieu d'un orage, tu comprends qu'en fait, t'es qu'un petit truc insignifiant, un homme parmi tous les autres, mais qu'au final, tu peux être le plus puissant du monde, tu seras jamais plus puissant que la nature elle-même. C'est elle qui dirige notre monde. Et la pluie, c'est pas magnifique, cette eau qui tombe du ciel ? Tellement pur, tellement beau. J'en sais rien. J'y connais rien en matière d'amour ou toutes ces conneries, mais des fois je me dis que c'est ça, l'amour. La nature qui nous laisse partager son environnement. On pourra dire tout ce qu'on veut, mais c'est elle qui décide. Elle maîtrise tout. Et des fois, ça fait du bien de se dire que c'est pas nous qui avons les responsabilités les plus lourdes. Des fois ça fait du bien de se sentir petit et de laisser quelque chose au-dessus de nous porter le poids qu'on a tous sur nos épaules. On a tous des problèmes, des soucis, et des trucs qui font qu'on a le cœur gros parfois. Mais je te promets qu'un orage peut tout changer. Alors ouais, j'aime ça, j'adore ça. Parce que même si je passe mon temps à sourire et à raconter des blagues débiles, des fois je me sens triste et j'ai juste besoin d'être tout seul et de pleurer. J'aime bien l'orage parce que quand tu pleures ça se voit pas et j'ai l'impression que tous mes problèmes s'en vont avec la pluie. Je dis pas ça pour être poétique ou j'en sais rien. Mais je comprends pas tellement les gens qui n'aiment pas les orages, parce qu'un orage, c'est quand même le truc le plus impressionnant et magnifique qu'on peut voir, en tant qu'humain. Les gens, aujourd'hui, ils sont devenus habitués à la beauté, ils se rendent même plus compte quand elle est sous leur nez. Alors quand ils regardent un orage ou même un paysage quelconque, la seule chose qu'ils pensent c'est « merde, il pleut » ou j'en sais rien « je vais être en retard au travail ». J'en sais rien, je trouve ça vraiment dommage. Il faudrait simplement que les gens ouvrent les yeux, et ils comprendraient peut-être, pourquoi un orage c'est aussi beau. C'est quelque chose qui dépasse les limites imposées par la science. C'est juste un phénomène incroyable. Et on a de la chance de pouvoir le voir, de pouvoir le vivre. Je vais pas forcer les gens à ouvrir les yeux parce que j'ai pas le pouvoir de faire ça, mais j'aimerais bien. Avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler de la beauté des orages et de la musique de la pluie sur le béton. J'aime ça, ouais. Mais je suis pas bizarre. On m'a juste appris que la beauté était partout, et qu'il suffisait d'ouvrir les yeux pour la remarquer », expliqua Harry en souriant toujours de son petit sourire triste à Louis, ne détournant le regard que pour reprendre quelques photos avant de rentrer dans la chambre qu'ils étaient forcés de partager. Louis resta comme un idiot planté sur le balcon pendant dix minutes, ne sachant pas quoi faire, avant d'enfin reprendre ses esprits. La seule chose qu'il parvint à dire ne fut entendue que par les nuages au-dessus de lui et les éclairs au loin. « Moi aussi, avant, j'étais amoureux du monde autour de moi. Et j'ai ouvert les yeux. Je pense que les tiens sont encore fermés. Mais garde-les clos. Il fait noir, dehors. », murmura-t-il en attrapant son carnet, se mettant dans un coin du balcon qui était au sec pour écrire.

 

*

 

Ce soir-là, Louis commença enfin à écrire son nouveau roman. Et il se doutait que ce ne serait pas encore un excellent livre, qu'il serait peut-être à la limite bon mais c'était tout, puisqu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé ce dont il avait besoin. Pas encore trouvé son étincelle, mais il s'était dit que ça viendrait, et puis, il avait besoin de coucher sur papier cette nouvelle histoire qui lui trottait dans la tête. Alors ce n'était qu'une phrase pour l'instant, gribouillée tout en haut d'une nouvelle page de son carnet à la couverture en cuir. Mais c'était mieux que rien. C'était un début, et pour l'instant, ça lui suffisait.

 

_« There once was a young man. His name doesn't matter. And this man, he was in love with thunderstorms. In love with rain. In love with everything around him. And yet, he never found true love. He never fell in love with someone. Not really. There were people. People who counted, people who didn't. But he never met the love of his life. The only thing he ever wanted, was to fall in love with someone as hard as he fell in love with the world. »_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et je suis désolée de mettre autant de temps à poster mais j'ai trois tonnes de boulot avec les cours et tout et je préfère me concentrer sur ça.. Je suis pas capable d'être régulière dans mes posts et je refuse de vous poster un chapitre que je juge bâclé donc je mets du temps, oui, mais je fais du mieux que je peux. Voilà, désolée, vraiment et merci si vous n'avez pas encore abandonné votre lecture! A la prochaine (le plus vite possible!). Twitter : @luciahtr


	4. I'm Getting There, I Don't Care Where I Have To Run.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le titre du chapitre vient de la chanson "Misery" des Maroon 5 qui est l'un de mes groupes préférés. Merci à Mélisande, comme toujours. A Helene, pour Lisa.

Mai 2014, Albuquerque, NM.

 

Le mois de mai venait à peine de commencer. Ils étaient arrivés à Albuquerque la veille, et il n'avait pas cessé de pleuvoir, rendant impossibles les visites « touristiques » qu'ils avaient prévu. Louis n'avait rien écrit de plus qu'une phrase de même pas deux lignes qu'il ne cessait de rayer puis d'écrire à nouveau, changeant pour une virgule au lieu d'un point-virgule, pour un mot au lieu d'un autre, pour un adjectif qui n'avait pas lieu d'être avant de reprendre sa phrase exactement comme elle était deux minutes auparavant. Frustré était le mot qui le définissait parfaitement en ce moment-même. Et puis il en avait marre de passer ses seuls moments de liberté depuis des mois enfermés à l'intérieur à tenter d'écrire au moins un chapitre pour son éditeur qui ne cessait de le rappeler à l'ordre. Il avait besoin d'autre chose, d'extérieur. « Ça te dirait d'aller voir un match de basket ? J'ai réussi à acheter des places pour le match de ce soir. Albuquerque joue contre une ville voisine et j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être sympa. Te changer les idées, t'es bloqué sur ton ordi depuis hier soir et ça a pas l'air de te faire du bien, quoi que tu sois en train de faire », furent les mots qui le sortirent de sa rêverie. Il releva la tête vers Harry qui était là, dans l'embrasure de la porte, deux places pour le match de basket dans sa main, souriant grandement. Louis n'hésita même pas avant d'accepter la proposition, ayant trop besoin de sortir et de se changer les idées pour refuser une occasion pareille. Et c'est ainsi que quelques heures plus tard il se retrouva assis dans un siège en plastique, au milieu des gradins, avec Harry. Harry qui portait un maillot de l'équipe d'Albuquerque qu'il s'était procuré on ne savait où, un chapeau avec des symboles étranges dessus et un jean qui semblait encore une fois assez serré pour pouvoir lui couper la circulation sanguine. Louis, lui, n'avait enfilé qu'un pauvre tee-shirt et un sweat trop grand pour lui ainsi que l'un de ses éternels jeans noirs et un bonnet gris qui lui tombait sur les yeux. Et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder Harry toutes les deux secondes, malgré son bonnet trop grand qui le contraignait parfois à lever la tête afin de pouvoir mieux l'observer. Non pas qu'Harry était spectaculairement beau ou impressionnant. Mais il y avait quelque chose de contagieux dans son sourire et son excitation, quelque chose qui rendait Louis presque extatique, qui lui procurait comme une sensation de chaleur au creux de son estomac. La façon dont il tapait dans ses mains, la manière dont ses yeux brillaient comme ceux d'un enfant au matin de noël, il était tout simplement adorable, et Louis trouvait que c'était une bonne raison pour sourire.

 

*

 

Albuquerque menait 63 à 24, ce qui était tout à fait honorable, selon Harry. Louis souriait beaucoup moins parce que dans le feu de l'action, il avait totalement oublié à quel point il détestait le basket, comme tous les sports où il y avait des ballons, mais le basket particulièrement. Il n'avait jamais compris les règles et se retrouvait donc totalement perdu en regardant le match d'un air concentré, tentant réellement de savoir ce qui se passait mais ne cessant de s'emmêler les pinceaux. Il n'avait compris qu'Albuquerque jouait en rouge qu'au bout de deux quart-temps, et ce malgré les couleurs arborées par les spectateurs autour de lui, y compris Harry. Autrement dit, il se sentait absolument ridicule. Et puis le sport, ça l'emmerdait. Lui, son truc, c'était les livres et les longues balades dans la nature, la proximité avec les arbres et s'allonger dans l'herbe pour regarder les étoiles, fumer des cigarettes en essayant de refaire le monde, mais pas trop non plus, parce que le monde n'était pas si mal que ça, au fond. Louis était la définition parfaite de ce qu'on appellerait aujourd'hui un « intellectuel », prenant plus son pied en lisant des livres qu'en tapant dans un ballon. Il aimait la musique également, et sa bibliothèque musicale était si éclectique que ça en devenait surprenant, commençant avec des symphonies de Beethoven, passant par des vieux boybands désormais séparés, de la pop anglaise tout ce qu'il y avait de plus caricatural, des œuvres de Mozart ou des Beatles, quelques tubes rock de la fin des années 80, la playlist complète du film Grease, quelques grands noms du rap américain pour finir avec quelques groupes de métal au nom totalement sombre et incompréhensible. Louis était un garçon totalement surprenant. Mais pas quand ça touchait au sport. Là, il n'y avait plus aucune surprise. Louis haïssait la pratique sportive et savait que cette dernière le lui rendait bien. Aussi, lorsqu'il manqua de se prendre un coup de coude par son voisin de droite, il mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre ce qui se passait, pensant au départ qu'Albuquerque avait à nouveau mit un point avant de remarquer que personne dans le camp d'en face ne semblait s'énerver comme c'était habituellement le cas lorsqu'un membre de l'équipe adversaire marquait. Puis il vit tout le monde autour d'eux s'agiter et il fronça les sourcils avant de rougir fortement en remarquant que si tout le monde était dans cet état c'était parce que la fameuse « kiss cam », affichée sur les écrans géants au-dessus du terrain était dirigée sur eux. Eux, étant bien évidemment Harry et Louis. Et sérieusement, il n'avait rien demandé. Il n'avait pas agi de manière trop affectueuse ou proche avec Harry, il s'en serait rendu compte sinon. Mais le fait était que cette stupide caméra pointant les couples pour qu'ils s'embrassent les pointait eux. Et ils n'étaient vraiment, absolument, totalement pas en couple. Certainement pas en couple. Et pourtant, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir ou de penser quoi faire, les lèvres d'Harry étaient sur sa joue. La première chose qui traversa l'esprit de Louis ne fut certainement pas celle qu'il aurait dû penser. « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas embrassé mes lèvres ? ». Il sourit au bout de quelques secondes et rougit encore un peu plus en voyant Harry lui faire un clin d’œil. Il se racla la gorge et se rassit dans son siège, passant sa main sur son visage et tenta de se calmer, de chasser toutes ces pensées de sa tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer, sérieusement ?

 

 

*

 

Ils étaient rentrés à l'hôtel à la fin du match, Harry n'arrêtant pas de rire à cause de la « kiss cam », taquinant Louis et lui disant que c'était pas si grave, que c'était un « gros bisou baveux sur la joue ! ». Louis ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre tout ça, sérieusement, parce qu'il avait ressenti des choses à ce moment-là qu'il s'était promis de ne plus jamais ressentir. Le désir d'être embrassé, qui fait s'enflammer vos terminaisons nerveuses, rougir vos joues, trembler légèrement le bout de vos doigts, qui vous fait avoir la chair de poule et tourner légèrement la tête tellement c'est intense et soudain. Quand Harry s'était penché vers lui, il n'avait eu envie que d'une chose : ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était absolument ridicule, ils ne se connaissaient depuis quelques jours, et, malgré le fait qu'ils aient été forcés de partager leur chambre d'hôtel à chaque fois, n'avaient jamais partagé un lit. Quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose qui rendait Louis dingue. Mais au moins, il été parvenu à écrire, alors ce n'était peut-être pas si mauvais que ça, au fond. À peine étaient-ils entrés dans leur chambre d'hôtel que Louis s'était jeté sur son carnet marron et avait noirci plusieurs pages jusqu'alors vierges. Dans sa tête, tout était flou et en bazar. Mais quand il tentait d'écrire ce qu'il ressentait, chacune de ses phrases semblait totalement claire et explicite. Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les sentiments. Heureusement pour lui, tenir un stylo et avoir du papier sous la main lui avait toujours été d'une grande aide. Heureusement, oui. Il pouvait se raccrocher à quelque chose, comme ça, et oublier pendant quelques instants cette impression de recevoir trop d'oxygène soudainement qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt et qui lui avait fait tourner la tête.

 

*

 

« C'était quand la première fois que tu t'es dit que t'avais envie de faire des études de photo ? » « J'en sais rien, pour être honnête, je m'en rappelle plus trop », répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement concentré. Ils étaient tous deux assis au bord du lit, dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient à Albuquerque, se passant une cigarette en regardant le plafond. Ils avaient l'air de deux drogués dans une caricature digne d'un film américain. Mais ils s'en foutaient, ils discutaient et se détendaient. Il faisait noir dehors et la pluie tombait finement sur le petit balcon de la chambre. « Mais je me rappelle de la première fois où j'ai tenu un appareil photo entre mes mains, je pense que ça a été un premier déclic pour moi », ajouta Harry et Louis fit un signe de la main pour l'encourager à continuer, fermant les yeux, comme pour mieux l'entendre. « Je devais avoir six ans. Peut-être sept, huit maximum. C'était mon anniversaire et ma mère avait loué l'un de ces mecs qui viennent pour amuser la galerie déguisé en ce que tu choisis. Le mien, c'était Spiderman, parce que j'étais totalement fan à l'époque et que je voulais Spiderman à mon anniversaire. Enfin, bref, on a joué tout l'après-midi avec les quelques copains que j'avais eu le droit d'inviter et, en fin de soirée, avant que tout le monde ne reparte avec ces sacs de bonbons que les mamans préparent toujours pour tes copains quand ils viennent à ton anniversaire, on a décidé de faire une photo. Ma mère est partie chercher son appareil photo, c'était un Leica qui fonctionnait à l'argentique. J'avais toujours été fasciné par ce truc parce qu'il brillait et que je trouvais ça génial, qu'une simple boîte soit capable de capturer les moments les plus cools de ma vie, tu vois ? Enfin, bref, je l'ai supplié de pouvoir prendre une photo, et elle a accepté, peut-être parce que c'était mon anniversaire, mais aussi, je pense, parce qu'elle voulait pas avoir à gérer une crise devant tous mes amis. Alors elle a accepté et j'ai tenu un appareil photo dans ma main pour la première fois. J'ai pris quelques photos, puis j'ai attendu que tous mes copains s'en aillent pour regarder l'appareil à nouveau. J'en sais rien, j'étais totalement fasciné, j'ai pris tout et n'importe quoi, jusqu'à ce que la pellicule se termine et qu'il y ait ce petit clic qui signifiait que c'était fini pour cette fois. J'ai adoré mettre mon œil contre le petit carré pour regarder le monde à travers une lentille, quelque chose qui était différent de mes yeux. J'avais l'impression de découvrir un autre univers, où tout était plus beau et… je sais pas. Je trouve que la photo rend un peu de son innocence au monde, qu'elle permet de garder un peu de pureté, en un sens. Bien sûr, tout dépend de la photo, mais ce que j'ai vraiment adoré, c'est la façon dont le monde pouvait se transformer seulement grâce à mes gestes, en fonction de la lumière qui arrivait sur la lentille, de la façon dont je me plaçais, et tous ces trucs qui ne sont que des paramètres, au final, pour prendre une photo. J'aime bien jouer avec ces paramètres. En un sens, j'ai toujours su que j'allais choisir la photo. Je veux dire, y'a pas dix-mille choses qui te permettent de changer le monde pour en créer un qui te correspond totalement tu vois ? Mes photos, c'est mon monde à moi, le monde tel que je le vois, mais aussi tel que j'aimerais qu'il soit. Mes photos, c'est moi, mais le moi le plus secret. C'est tellement, tellement personnel. Les gens ne se rendent pas compte. Les gens ne se rendent compte de rien, de toute façon. », expliqua Harry en souriant d'un sourire amer, secouant ensuite la tête et retendant sa cigarette à Louis, qui l'accepta sans un mot, perdu dans ses pensées. « C'est un peu comme moi quand j'écris, en fait », finit-il par dire doucement, semblant totalement ailleurs, la cigarette tremblant légèrement, au même rythme que ses doigts. « Et t'as jamais pensé à écrire un livre, Louis ? », demanda Harry, en parfaite innocence, Louis ne pouvant s'empêcher d'étouffer un rire ridicule. Que pouvait-il exactement à répondre à cette question sans dévoiler le secret qu'il s'était efforcé de cacher depuis qu'Harry l'avait rejoint dans son expédition autour des États-Unis ? Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, tira encore deux ou trois bouffées sur la cigarette avant de l'écraser dans le cendrier qui traînait par terre. « Non, je me sens pas prêt », mentit-il sans regarder Harry, sachant que si jamais il plantait son regard dans le sien, il serait totalement incapable de mentir. Harry le regardait, Louis le sentait, il sentait son regard pesant sur son visage et il ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Quand il les rouvrit, Harry fixait droit devant lui et il crut l’apercevoir hausser les épaules. « Si jamais un jour tu te lances, j'aimerais lire ton bouquin », répondit simplement son compagnon de route avant de se relever et de sortir de la chambre, disparaissant on ne savait où. Louis s'endormit en se demandant s'il avait eu raison de vouloir se protéger à tout prix d'Harry.

 

*

 

Ils s'étaient perdus. Ils avaient pris la route tôt, le matin même, pour avoir le temps de parcourir dans la journée les quelques six-cents kilomètres qui séparaient Albuquerque d'Odessa, dans le Texas. Visiblement, ils n'étaient pas partis assez tôt. Les routes étaient endommagées, bien évidemment, et ils n'avaient pas pensé à faire le plein. Ils étaient au milieu de nulle part, avec rien du tout si ce n'est des paysages désertiques pour se repérer, pas une seule station-service à proximité et rien d'autre que du sable et des cailloux à perte de vue. Harry dormait paisiblement dans le siège passager et Louis tentait de rester calme pour ne pas se mettre à hurler ou pleurer. Ses nerfs semblaient à vif alors même que ce voyage avait été la chose la moins stressante de ces six derniers mois pour lui. Il se sentait soudainement très seul, et il avait peur, un peu aussi. Il était déjà plus de dix-sept heures et il ne savait quand est-ce qu'ils pourraient rejoindre Odessa. Sans doute pas avant le milieu de la nuit et, il le savait, même en ayant réservé l'hôtel à l'avance, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils puissent y entrer. Cela l'angoissait terriblement. Il était incapable de bouger, alors il attendait comme un idiot, dans sa voiture, sur le bord de la route, comme si les choses allaient avancer toutes seules. Il aurait aimé appeler un dépanneur mais il n'avait aucune idée des numéros à appeler dans ce genre de situation au Nouveau-Mexique. Ils étaient donc bel et bien perdus au milieu d'une route dont le nom ne figurait même pas sur les cartes données par l'office du tourisme d'Albuquerque à leur arrivée dans la ville. Louis soupira et laissa sa tête retomber lourdement sur le volant, enclenchant alors le klaxon et grimaçant en remarquant qu'Harry commençait à s'éveiller, cherchant un truc à dire pour justifier la situation dans laquelle Louis les avait mis, puis, ne trouvant rien, il abandonna et quand son compagnon de voyage lui adressa un regard interrogateur, il haussa les épaules et marmonna « on a plus d'essence et j'sais pas où on est ». Contre toute attente, Harry éclata de rire, de fines larmes s'échappant même de ses yeux alors qu'il renversait sa tête en arrière en riant aux éclats, comme si c'était la chose la plus drôle qu'il avait entendu de toute sa vie. « Bon, d'accord », commença-t-il quand il se fut enfin calmé, au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, « je vais aller au milieu de la route tant qu'il pleut pas et demander au premier mec qui passe de nous envoyer une dépanneuse okay ? », demanda-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents, visiblement enthousiaste, remettant son espèce de foulard en place dans ses cheveux puis de sortir, étirant ses longues jambes et passant ses mains sur le tee-shirt qu'il portait pour en lisser les plis. Louis le laissa faire, s'évertuant à chercher une station de radio qui ne passait pas en boucle les « Meilleurs Hits de 1970 ». Il avait déjà tenté une trentaine de stations quand Harry vint toquer contre sa vitre. Il leva les yeux vers lui et haussa un sourcil surpris en voyant qu'il n'était pas seul, sortant alors de la voiture et souriant au jeune homme qui était avec lui. Il semblait avoir le même âge que lui, ou peut-être à peine un peu plus jeune. Il était brun, et ses cheveux semblaient magnifiques, soyeux et doux au toucher. Louis avait envie de toucher ses cheveux. Ses lèvres étaient parfaitement dessinées et il souriait largement, un petit bout de sa langue apparaissant derrière ses dents si blanches qu'on aurait pu penser que ledit jeune homme était mannequin pour des pubs de dentifrice. Quoi que, en y regardant à deux fois, Louis se dit qu'il aurait pu être mannequin tout court. Qu'il l'était sûrement, d'ailleurs, à en juger par la coupe impeccable de son jean moulant et de l'encolure en V de son tee-shirt, laissant apparaître quelques tatouages au niveau du haut de son torse. Il portait une veste en cuir, le col rabattu sur sa nuque, qui lui donnait un petit air de Dany dans Grease, mais en beaucoup moins ridicule. Non, vraiment, sur lui, c'était sexy. Louis plongea enfin son regard dans celui de ce bellâtre et sourit en remarquant à quel point ses yeux étaient beaux. Ils n'étaient pas réellement marrons, tiraient un peu vers le jaune ou une couleur plus claire, et ils brillaient comme si on y avait ajouté quelques étoiles. « Salut, je suis Zayn. Harry m'a dit que vous étiez en route vers Odessa, mais croyez-moi, vous y serez pas avant demain matin. Le temps que les dépanneurs arrivent, vous en avez pour au moins trois heures et Odessa est encore loin d'ici. Je tiens une petite pension pas trop loin d'ici, je peux vous loger. C'est sûr que c'est pas le luxe cinq étoiles, mais au moins vous aurez un endroit où dormir. Et la cuisine de ma fiancée est absolument délicieuse ! », s'exclama le jeune homme -Zayn-, en souriant de toutes ses dents, ses cils se déposant avec délicatesse sur ses joues. Ce mec était une créature encore mieux proportionnée que les statues grecques à en juger par le parfait découpage de ses pommettes. Louis garda sa main dans la sienne quelques instants, quelque peu sonné et il secoua ensuite la tête avant de se racler la gorge. « Euh, oui. Désolé. Oui, bien sûr », dit-il finalement et Harry le prit soudainement dans ses bras. Louis étouffa un petit cri de surprise et finit par refermer ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry en riant comme une collégienne devant son premier flirt, ses yeux se plissant un peu au coin, sa bouche ouverte, dévoilant ses dents, son visage entier semblant être une représentation parfaite du bonheur. Il n'y était pour rien, lui, si Harry était la personne la plus adorable, naturelle et spontanée qu'il avait rencontré dans sa vie.

 

*

Mai 2014, Denver City, TX.

 

La pension que Zayn avait évoqué un peu plus tôt, méritait bien ce qualificatif. Ils étaient au milieu d'une toute petite ville du Texas, à peine quatre mille habitants à l'année, et leur logement pour la nuit n'avait rien des hôtels luxueux dans lesquels ils avaient séjourné jusqu'alors. Mais c'était chaleureux et Zayn et sa fiancée -Perrie- étaient réellement accueillants et aimables. Et puis Louis était épuisé et Harry également, à en juger par les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux, alors ça irait très bien. Perrie était absolument adorable, et lorsqu'ils mangèrent tous les quatre ensemble alors que la nuit était désormais tombée sur le Texas, Louis put se rendre compte à quel point, non seulement elle cuisinait bien, mais en plus de ça, elle était drôle et intelligente. Zayn la regardait comme si elle était la seule chose importante dans le monde entier dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche et il y avait quelque chose de touchant dans la manière qu'ils avaient d'échanger sans cesse de petits gestes d'affection. Souvent rien du tout, une simple caresse du pouce de l'un sur la main de l'autre, un baiser au-dessus de l'oreille, un sourire intime. Rien du tout, certes, mais un rien du tout qui les faisait paraître plus unis que des couples mariés depuis des années. Louis avait envie d'écrire, quand il voyait ce genre de choses. Il avait l'impression que cela lui donnait des ailes, et que si jamais il posait son stylo sur une page, il ne s'arrêterait plus jusqu'au petit matin. Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand Zayn annonça qu'il allait les guider jusqu'à leur chambre. Louis le suivit docilement avec son sac de voyage à la main, entrant ensuite dans la pièce en remerciant leur hôte, souriant chaleureusement et refermant la porte derrière Harry et lui. Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Il n'y avait qu'un seul lit. Pas même un canapé ou un fauteuil, rien d'autre qu'un lit et un tout petit placard. Louis lança un regard interrogateur à Harry et ce dernier haussa simplement les épaules « je suppose que je vais devoir porter au moins un boxer pour dormir cette nuit, quel dommage, moi qui aime tant passer mes nuits nu », plaisanta-t-il en faisant un clin d’œil à Louis avant de disparaître dans la minuscule salle de bain adjacente à la chambre. Louis posa son sac dans un coin de la pièce et s'assit au pied du lit, sortant son carnet et un stylo de la poche avant de son sac à dos, commençant à écrire. Il ne savait pas encore où est-ce qu'il allait placer ça dans son livre, mais il savait que cela ferait partie de l'histoire, il en était absolument certain, à cent pour cent.

_« This is all about the boy who smoked too many cigarettes for his own good and couldn't go out without his leather jacket, and about the girl with pink hair who fell in love with every single bit of him. »_

Son livre se finirait sûrement bien, peut-être. Si tout se passait comme il l'espérait. Peut-être pas aussi bien que les autres, peut-être qu'il laisserait un peu de place à l'imagination et ne dévoilerait pas tout du premier coup. Qu'il garderait certaines choses pour lui. Mais ce serait sûrement une fin heureuse. Comme toujours. Secrètement, peut-être qu'au fond Louis écrivait toujours des fins heureuses dans l'espoir d'un jour voir arriver la sienne.

 

*

 

Il pleuvait encore, Louis commençait peu à peu à s'habituer et Harry plaisantait en disant que, finalement, les États-Unis, c'était pas si différent de l'Angleterre. Ils avaient repris la route en promettant de revenir voir Zayn et Perrie un jour, s'étant en fait réellement bien entendus avec eux, le couple leur ayant même donné leur numéro en leur faisant promettre de les rappeler le plus rapidement possible. Louis avait écrit plusieurs pages, les noircissant avec son stylo, son livre prenant peu à peu forme, et n'étant, pour une fois, pas assez déçu de lui-même pour tout effacer, il en avait envoyé quelques fragments à son éditeur, afin que ce dernier cesse de remplir sa boîte vocale de message tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres. En effet, Liam Payne était le genre d'éditeur qui se prenait pour un agent de stars de cinéma hollywoodiennes, menaçant Louis avec des paroles qui ne faisaient aucun sens du genre « je te promets que tu ne joueras pas dans le prochain Scorcese », celle-là étant particulièrement incongrue puisque, bien évidemment, Louis n'allait pas jouer dans le prochain Scorcese. Il était écrivain, pas acteur. Les messages de son éditeur n'avaient donc plus rien de menaçants et finissaient même par faire sourire voire rire Louis. Jusqu'à, bien évidemment, que Liam le menace de l'empêcher de continuer son voyage -ce qu'il avait totalement les moyens de faire, son père étant un ancien gouverneur et proche de l'actuel président des États-Unis-, Louis étant alors obligé de lui donner au moins quelques lignes pour lui permettre de s'accrocher à quelque chose. Louis refusait en effet catégoriquement d'abandonner son voyage si vite, après tout, cela ne faisait que commencer, il avait encore des dizaines de villes à découvrir, des dizaines de paysages à observer, des dizaines de nouvelles personnes à rencontrer. Et puis, maintenant, il avait Harry, il ne pouvait pas simplement le laisser sur le bord de la route sous prétexte qu'il avait un livre à écrire. Notamment parce qu'Harry n'était absolument pas au courant de qui il était. Louis jeta un rapide regard à Harry qui dormait paisiblement sur le siège passager, la radio diffusant l'un des nouveaux tubes des Maroon 5 et Louis augmenta le son. Il n'était pas forcément un fan, mais ce genre de musique le mettait toujours de bonne humeur. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il était en train de chanter jusqu'à ce qu'il entende rire à côté de lui, son téléphone pointé vers lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », demanda Louis en souriant en coin, levant les yeux au ciel, faussement exaspéré par le comportement du jeune homme bien que ses yeux pétillaient de malice. « Rien du tout, j'ai le droit à un petit concert privé alors j'immortalise ce moment ! », s'exclama Harry joyeusement, Louis rougissant et lui faisant un doigt d'honneur avant de rejoindre Harry dans ses éclats de rire. « Tu devrais avoir honte », marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, regardant droit devant lui, manquant alors la grimace que lui fit Harry et le petit sourire en coin qui flottait sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

 

*

Mai 2014, Odessa, TX.

 

« Zayn m'a envoyé un message, il dit qu'ils seront à Odessa ce soir pour une histoire de banque ou je sais pas quoi, j'ai pas trop compris, mais bref, Perrie et lui seront là ce soir et il demande si ça nous dirait de les voir. Tu veux venir ? », demanda Harry alors qu'il était assis sur le lit de leur chambre d'hôtel, Louis fumant une cigarette sur le balcon, profitant du fait qu'il fasse enfin beau pour se mettre un peu dehors en attendant qu'ils trouvent quoi faire dans cette ville qui semblait tout aussi perdue que Denver City, malgré le fait que sa population soit environ vingt-cinq fois plus importante. Ça devait simplement être une caractéristique du Texas, avait plaisanté Harry lorsque Louis lui avait fait part de son impression. « Oui, bien sûr, ils étaient vraiment sympas. Ils connaissent un endroit sympa où manger ? », demanda Louis en rentrant dans la chambre, ayant écrasé sa cigarette contre la balustrade avant de la jeter dans le vide, souriant toujours. « Je sais pas, je vais leur demander et je te dis ça, t'as qu'à regarder des trucs cools à faire par ici », murmura Harry, concentré sur son téléphone, sa langue pointant entre ses lèvres alors que ses yeux étaient légèrement plissés, Louis souria en le voyant ainsi, son compagnon de voyage ressemblant en effet beaucoup à un enfant en cet instant. Louis attrapa son ordinateur et commença à faire des recherches sur ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire à Odessa, Texas. Au bout d'une heure et demie de recherche, les seules choses qu'il avait pris la peine de retenir étaient un musée, The Ellen Noël Art Museum et le théâtre, appelé, sans aucune originalité, The Globe Theater. Il y avait aussi un parcours de mini-golf, ce qui pouvait être drôle, il supposait, uniquement si la météo se maintenait cependant. Lorsqu'il posa la question à Harry, sur ce qu'il préférait faire, ce dernier lui répondit qu'il voulait absolument aller voir le musée dans l'après-midi et qu'ils iraient au théâtre le soir-même avec Zayn et Perrie. Louis vérifia qu'ils restaient encore des places et plissa le nez de dégoût en voyant que la seule qui était jouée ce soir-là était La Tempête, de Shakespeare. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas Shakespeare, au contraire, mais il continuait de penser, même après l'avoir étudié pendant un an et demi environ à la fac, que certaines de ses œuvres ne valaient vraiment pas la peine d'être vues, ou jouées. Celle-ci en faisait partie. Même Roméo et Juliette, qui était tout de même une pièce remplie de clichés, était plus intéressante à mettre en scène. Louis demanda à Harry si cela ne le dérangeait pas d'aller voir cette pièce, et, bien évidemment, il lui répondit que non, qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu et qu'il n'en avait même jamais entendu parler - le manque de culture de ce gamin était effarant, pour un artiste -, mais qu'il adorerait la voir. Louis soupira et réserva quatre places pour le soir-même, appelant ensuite le musée pour savoir quand est-ce qu'il était ouvert, une information aussi simple que cela ne figurant même pas sur leur site. Il les remercia ensuite lorsqu'ils confirmèrent que ce jour-là était bien un de leurs jours d'ouverture et il raccrocha avant de s'énerver. Il regarda Harry, qui était assis sur le lit en train de sourire comme un idiot à son téléphone et alla s'allonger sur ledit lit, épuisé, s'endormant en à peine quelques minutes.

 

*

 

Ce musée n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Bien évidemment, il y avait certaines œuvres plutôt sympas à regarder, mais ce n'était pas extraordinaire. C'était du moins le point de vue de Louis. Certainement pas celui d'Harry, qui, dès leur entrée dans le bâtiment s'était mis à sourire comme un idiot en faisant remarquer à Louis qu'ils avaient une exposition de photographie. Il y était parti immédiatement, laissant Louis seul au milieu de l'entrée, planté comme un con. L'écrivain avait ensuite fait un rapide tour du rez-de-chaussée, était monté quelques minutes à l'étage puis, ne trouvant pas l'exposition de photographie dont Harry avait parlé, il était redescendu, préférant l'attendre là pour ne pas le gêner, sachant qu'il l'embêterait plus qu'autre chose avec ses questions sûrement stupides sur la photo et son ignorance à ce sujet. Cela faisait environ trois quarts d'heure qu'il patientait là, appuyé contre un mur, triturant nerveusement le bas de son tee-shirt à la recherche du moindre petit trou, de la moindre petite imperfection, s'ennuyant comme un rat mort et ayant besoin de diriger son esprit vers quelque chose d'autre que son livre. Son livre. Cela lui bouffait l'esprit, il avait l'impression de ne plus être capable de rien si ce n'est de réfléchir à de nouvelles idées pour la construction de son histoire. Il y pensait sans arrêt, tout le temps, il ne parvenait pas à se sortir de la tête son maudit bouquin, mangeant à peine assez pour ne pas s'écrouler et ne dormant plus depuis deux nuits ou se réveillant toutes les deux heures pour rajouter trois mots à la phrase sur laquelle il s'était endormie. Il avait toujours été comme ça, lorsqu'il écrivait, il s'isolait totalement du monde, devenait une autre personne, une espèce de fantôme qui ne vivait que pour l'écriture. Le problème, ici, c'était Harry. S'il voulait continuer à lui cacher son identité en tant qu'auteur -et c'était le cas-, alors il devait absolument faire attention à ce que son compagnon de route ne tombe pas sur son carnet, qu'il ne remarque pas que Louis ne dormait quasiment plus, ne se nourrissait que pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Et puis, il y avait également le fait qu'il devait conduire, ce qui bien évidemment, posait problème lorsqu'on vivait ses journées avec trois heures de sommeil par nuit. Il savait qu'il devait avoir des cernes énormes sous les yeux et que le nombre de cigarettes qu'il fumait par jour était inquiétant, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il n'était plus capable de s'arrêter. Depuis que l'idée de son prochain livre avait germé dans sa tête, il ne parvenait plus à cesser d'y penser. La moindre petite chose qui se passait dans sa vie était un prétexte à écrire, une nouvelle source d'inspiration, et puis, lorsqu'il n'écrivait pas au moins une heure par jour, il avait l'impression de se sentir mal et de perdre le contrôle de son propre esprit. Il était en train de se couper totalement du monde, de devenir une loque. Louis ne réalisa même pas qu'il était en ce moment-même en train de trembler et que ses poings, resserrés autour du tissu de son tee-shirt, perdaient peu à peu de leur couleur tant il serrait fort. Ses dents étaient plantées dans sa lèvre inférieure et il sentit bientôt le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche sans pour autant se rendre compte qu'il était celui qui s'infligeait ça. Non, il ne remarqua rien, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry, redescendant après avoir été appelé par l'une des responsables du musée qui l'avait vu entrer avec Louis, vienne entourer sa mince silhouette de ses bras, rapprochant le corps de l'auteur, plus petit, du sien, caressant son dos avec sa grande main et murmurant des paroles qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête dans son oreille, tentant de le faire se calmer, Louis pleurant et tremblant contre lui. Ce n'était plus de son livre qu'il s'agissait, ce n'était en rien à cause de l'écriture qu'il était ainsi, contrairement à ce qu'il se forçait à penser. Au fond de lui, cependant, il savait parfaitement ce qui était en train de se passer. Cela se produisait à chaque fois qu'il commençait un nouveau livre mais ça n'avait pas de rapport avec l'écriture en elle-même. Non, il s'agissait simplement de Louis. À chaque nouveau mot, chaque nouvelle ligne, peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que son histoire prenait sens, il se laissait battre par ses vieux démons, il les laissait prendre le dessus et disparaissait sous un voile de tristesse et de colère. Peu à peu, il redevenait l'ado qu'il avait une fois été, il ne luttait plus et se laissait aller. Ses pires cauchemars refaisaient surface et il ne prenait même plus la peine de se battre. Il avait toujours cru que c'était quelque chose d'indispensable à son processus d'écriture, quelque chose dont il avait besoin pour avancer. Mais, en sentant les battements du cœur d'Harry s'emballer avec la peur et l'angoisse contre son oreille, il se dit que, peut-être, ce n'était pas ça. Ce n'était plus qu'une histoire d'écriture. Il se dit, pour la première fois en dix ans, qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Que tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était d'aide. Parce qu'il voulait s'en sortir, vraiment, il ne voulait plus se sentir aussi seul et abandonné, ni dépassé par les événements. Il voulait être capable d'agir sans penser immédiatement au fait que ça pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses sur son esprit. Il renifla sans aucune grâce et Harry lâcha un petit rire, plaquant ensuite immédiatement sa main sur sa bouche comme pour le masquer, Louis relevant les yeux vers lui et souriant timidement en le voyant rire bêtement comme un gosse ayant fait une bêtise. « Je suis désolé », murmura Louis en baissant ensuite les yeux, se sentant brusquement honteux, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui avait pris d'agir ainsi alors qu'il était en public. « J'ai regardé le résumé de La Tempête, je pense que je peux comprendre que ce soit si douloureux pour toi », répondit simplement Harry en lui faisant un clin d’œil, passant ensuite son bras autour de ses épaules et sortant du musée en racontant des blagues stupides contenant des jeux de mots douteux. Louis se demanda un instant si c'était ça, avoir de véritables amis, si c'était ce que ça voulait dire. Avoir quelqu'un sur qui on pourrait compter et qui ne vous mettrait jamais plus bas que terre lorsque vous êtes mal, qui vous soutiendrait et vous tiendrait la main au lieu de se moquer. Il avait des amis, il en avait pas mal. Des gens qu'il appréciait beaucoup et en qui il avait confiance. Plus ou moins. De véritable ami, qui, il le savait, ne l'abandonnerait pas et sur lesquels il pourrait toujours compter, il n'en avait qu'un. Il se demanda un instant si Harry voudrait bien être son ami. Puis il décida de laisser tomber et de voir comment les choses se passeraient dans le futur. Pour l'instant, Harry souriait et il semblait heureux. Et il était resté. C'était une satisfaction suffisante. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus.

 

*

 

_« There was this other man, and he was just another man. He wasn't important and he hadn't got any special problems, he had a job, a family well, not really a family but he had people on whom he could rely. Nevertheless, this man was quite unhappy. That is, until he met him. Hayden was his name. When he, Adam, met Hayden, for the first time ever, he understood that he needed help. And he decided to let Hayden be the one who would save him. »_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je déteste ce chapitre? Je sais pas je le trouve tout nul, je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à le poster alors que voilà. Bref, j'espère que vous, vous aimerez. Ce serait cool si vous pouviez laisser des kudos et/ou des commentaires, ça me fait toujours super plaisir et ça me donne envie de continuer! Bref, merci pour tout! sur twitter je suis @luciahtr ! :)


	5. You Better Run, Better Run, Faster Than My Bullet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le titre du chapitre vient de la chanson Pumped Up Kicks de Foster The People. A Helene, pour Lisa. Merci à Mélisande, pour tout, encore et toujours et désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer (lol).

Mai 2014, Odessa, TX.

 

Louis s'était assis vers le milieu de la salle. Il ne voulait surtout pas être au premier rang, sachant que les fervents défenseurs de la pièce seraient assis là, et que si jamais il osait critiquer le travail de ce cher Shakespeare, il en prendrait pour son grade. Alors il était assis au milieu de la salle, Zayn à sa gauche, Harry à sa droite et Perrie elle-même à la gauche de Zayn. La pièce n'avait pas encore commencé et pourtant Harry avait déjà réussi à acheter trois paquets de friandises vendus par les employés du théâtre. Louis le regardait avec amusement sans pouvoir se contrôler réellement, ne remarquant pas la façon dont Zayn et Perrie le regardait, lui. Aussi, il fut surpris quand il sentit la main du métis se poser sur son épaule et il sursauta avant d'hausser un sourcil interrogateur, rougissant légèrement. « Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ? », demanda Perrie en continuant de sourire en coin alors que Louis fronçait les sourcils et se raclait la gorge puis secouait lentement la tête. « Oh, non ! Enfin on .. Non. On est pas ensemble », bredouilla-t-il alors que Zayn riait légèrement, secouant la tête. « Tu le regardes totalement comme on regarde quelqu'un dont on est amoureux », dit simplement Zayn alors que Louis levait les yeux au ciel et se retournait pour fixer un point droit devant lui. « On est pas ensemble », répéta-t-il doucement avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine, voulant ainsi montrer que la conversation était terminée. Perrie haussa les épaules et posa sa main sur la cuisse de Zayn, sans cesser de sourire, mais n'insista pas, laissant Louis tranquille. Louis leur en fut reconnaissant, bien qu'il sache qu'ils ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire et que si jamais ils se revoyaient, il aurait le droit aux mêmes questions. Il laissa tout de même tomber et tourna un peu la tête pour regarder Harry qui avait déjà entamé deux paquets de friandises en souriant comme un gamin heureux de sa bêtise. Louis fut incapable de se concentrer, ne pouvant regarder la scène plus de dix minutes à chaque fois, Harry lui racontant des histoires invraisemblables en chuchotant, gloussant comme un gosse dans son oreille et faisant des blagues et des jeux de mots à la fin de chaque tirade. Et Louis avait beau être un idiot, il savait parfaitement pourquoi Zayn et Perrie pensaient qu'ils étaient ensemble, il avait parfaitement conscience de la façon dont il regardait Harry. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait, au plus profond de lui-même. Il essayait simplement de repousser cette idée, de ne pas y penser. Parce qu'il avait peur, mais surtout qu'il ressentait des choses qu'il s'était promis de ne plus jamais ressentir.

 

*

 

Ils étaient déjà repartis. La veille, ils avaient été voir _La Tempête_ et étaient ensuite allés au restaurant avec Zayn et Perrie, ils avaient ri jusque tard dans la nuit et Louis avait été incapable de détacher ses yeux d'Harry de toute la soirée, semblant captivé par le jeune homme et par chacune de ses paroles, par le moindre de ses gestes. Ils s'étaient endormis rapidement, encore heureux de la soirée qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble. Et ce matin, à la première heure, Louis avait été réveillé son compagnon de route et ils étaient repartis. La prochaine étape était San Antonio, toujours au Texas. Louis n'était étrangement pas pressé d'y arriver. Les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble sur la route, il les chérissait profondément. Pas pour une raison particulière, du moins c'est ce qu'il s'entêtait à se rappeler. Simplement parce qu'il passait des moments simples avec Harry, des moments où il pouvait être totalement lui-même sans être jugé ou sans qu'on le traite comme quelqu'un de particulier. Il était juste Louis. Pas Louis, William Wingfield, auteur à succès mondial avec un livre à écrire pour la fin de l'année. Ils s'arrêtèrent une fois la nuit tombée, alors qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas arrivés à San Antonio, parce qu'Harry voulait absolument observer les étoiles dans un ciel clair, sans que la pollution et l'éclairage d'une grande ville les en empêchent. Ils étaient assis sur un petit banc, au bord de la route. La voiture était garée un peu plus loin et ils étaient là, comme deux idiots, la tête renversée en arrière, à regarder les étoiles, comme deux ados échappés d'une fête lycéenne tentant de faire un truc romantique. Sauf que, bien évidemment, il n'y avait rien de romantique dans ce qu'ils faisaient. Bien évidemment. « T'as déjà pensé à ce que ça voulait dire, de mourir ? », demanda Harry au bout d'un long moment sans un mot, le vent soufflant légèrement dans les arbustes -peu nombreux- qui bordaient la route, accompagnant sa voix. « Ça veut toujours dire la même chose, non ? Au fond, c'est juste que ton corps disparaît, que tu n'es plus capable de réfléchir, de parler, de penser. Tu n'existes plus. », répondit Louis en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Je me suis toujours dit qu'il y avait quelque chose après la mort, qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose. Qu'on ne pouvait pas vivre pendant un certain temps et que d'un coup, un beau jour, tout s'arrête. Mais je pense que j'essaye juste de me rassurer. Parce que c'est plus facile de se raccrocher à ça, de se dire qu'on disparaît pas totalement et qu'une part de nous reste quelque part. J'ai toujours cru en une espèce de réincarnation. J'en sais rien, je suis le genre de mec qui croit au destin et je pense que tout le monde a une âme-sœur, absolument tout le monde. Je sais que c'est ridicule mais c'est ce que je crois, et ça fait partie de ce que je suis. C'est plus facile de se dire que ce qu'on vit maintenant n'est qu'une des nombreuses vies que nous aurons. Alors j'essaye d'être le meilleur possible, pour que dans mes vies futures, ce que je fais maintenant n'ait jamais de répercussions négatives. Je dis pas que je suis quelqu'un de bien, parce que c'est difficile d'être quelqu'un de bien à vingt-trois ans, quand on a rien vécu. C'est difficile d'être quelqu'un de bien, c'est un travail qui demande de l'entraînement et de l'investissement, un travail que j'ai pas tout le temps envie de faire. C'est difficile mais je sais qu'il ne faut pas que j'abandonne, que je dois faire ça, que c'est nécessaire, parce que c'est ce à quoi je me raccroche. C'est ce qui me fait avancer, tu comprends Louis ? J'ai vingt-trois ans mais des fois, j'en ai encore cinq parce que c'est facile d'avoir cinq ans, que je préfère sourire et rire tout le temps plutôt que de m’apitoyer sur mon sort et de refuser d'avancer. C'est facile d'abandonner. Je suis pas le genre de mec à abandonner facilement. Je pense pas, je déteste m'avouer vaincu, je déteste ça. Je déteste faire quelque chose en me disant que je ne vais pas y arriver. J'essaye toujours. Plusieurs fois. Et j'abandonne rarement avant d'avoir réussi. Mais tu vois, la mort, c'est un truc qui me terrifie. Et je sais que c'est un truc contre lequel je ne peux pas me battre. Quand j'avais treize ans, ma sœur, qui en avait seize à l'époque, est morte d'un cancer. Ma sœur était une battante. Encore plus que moi. Pas une seule seconde je ne l'ai vue baisser les bras, pas une seule seconde elle a reculé devant un obstacle. Mais, Louis, quand on lui a dit qu'il ne lui restait plus que trois semaines à vivre, elle a fermé les yeux. Elle a fermé les yeux et elle a laissé ses larmes couler parce qu'elle savait que cette fois-là, elle aurait beau se battre, elle ne gagnerait pas. Ma sœur était mon modèle, et à ce jour, elle reste la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. Alors dès que je pars en voyage, je lui ramène des souvenirs. Ils sont tous dans sa chambre, sur son bureau. À la fin de celui-là, je pense qu'il n'y aura plus de place. Je lui ramène des souvenirs et j'agis comme si elle était encore vivante avec tout le monde parce qu'au fond, même si je suis un battant, même si j'essaye sans arrêt, je sais que la bataille est déjà perdue, alors j'ai baissé les bras, moi aussi. J'ai l'impression de dire des trucs qui n'ont aucun sens, tu comprends ? Toute ma vie, toute ma pauvre existence je me suis répété que les gens vivaient d'autres vies parce que c'est plus facile de me dire ça plutôt que de me dire que ma sœur est juste un corps dans un cercueil de bois et qu'elle ne sera plus jamais autre chose que ça. Je me persuade que la réincarnation est quelque chose de possible, quelque chose de réel parce que c'est plus simple de penser ça que de penser que ma sœur n'est que poussière, six pieds sous terre et qu'elle ne sera plus jamais rien. Tous les jours, absolument tous les jours, elle me manque. Il ne se passe pas une seule journée sans que mes mains se mettent à trembler et mes yeux se mettent à pleurer parce qu'elle me manque et qu'elle n'est plus là. Elle était mon héros, elle restera toujours mon héros. Gemma était .. Gemma était la personne la plus formidable qui ait été donné à cette Terre, et chaque jour, je pense qu'elle m'inspire un peu plus, qu'elle me donne envie d'être quelqu'un de meilleur. Je suis un battant, Louis. Vraiment, mais quand il s'agit de la mort, je suis comme le plus banal des humains, je suis terrifié. Je suis mort de trouille et je suis un lâche. Je vais te dire, ce que ça veut dire mourir pour moi, ça veut dire que tout d'un coup, t'es plus rien et que tout d'un coup, tu laisses tout tomber. Tu abandonnes, tu fermes les yeux et tu laisses tout tomber parce que tu te rends compte que ça n'en vaut sûrement pas la peine alors tu abandonnes. Tu rends les armes. Mourir c'est arrêter de se battre. Mourir c'est accepter la plus grande part de lâcheté qu'il y a en toi. Mourir, c'est laisser tous les autres autour de toi seuls. Seuls derrière toi, sans un seul regard en arrière. Mourir c'est refuser d'avancer dans une autre direction. S'arrêter brusquement. Mourir, c'est arrêter le combat, refuser la bataille. Mourir c'est quand tu laisses le cancer te bouffer à seize ans. Mourir c'est quand tu regardes ton petit-frère droit dans les yeux et que tu lui fais promettre de s'occuper de tes parents quand tu seras plus là, de lui faire promettre de devenir quelqu'un de bien, de le supplier de tomber amoureux parce que toi t'as jamais connu ça mais t'aimerais vraiment que ton frère connaisse un truc comme ça parce qu'il paraît que c'est la meilleure sensation au monde. Mourir c'est demander à ton frère de trois ans ton cadet de bien vouloir t'écrire un discours pour ton enterrement, de lui faire promettre qu'il le fera. De lui demander ensuite d'être heureux. Et de le supplier de ne pas venir te voir une dernière fois à l'hôpital, même si toute ta famille est là, parce que tu ne veux pas qu'il te voit dans cet état, parce que tu refuses de lui montrer que tu as rendu les larmes, que tu as perdu la bataille. La mort, Louis, c'est de la merde. C'est une idée de merde et je sais même pas qui a inventé ça, je sais même pas pourquoi ça doit forcément faire partie de notre existence, mais je vais te dire un truc, la mort c'est le truc que je déteste le plus au monde. Personne avait le droit de me prendre mon héros et de ne jamais me le ramener, pas même une force au-dessus de l'humanité, un truc incontrôlable. Rien. Surtout pas ça. J'suis peut-être pas un mec bien, mais je peux te jurer, que Gemma, alors qu'elle avait à peine seize ans, était bien meilleure que tous ceux qui se disent bien dans ce monde. La mort, c'est un truc sur lequel des gens s'amusent à écrire des livres parce qu'ils pensent que c'est un sujet qui peut être traité parce qu'ils pensent pouvoir faire passer plus d'émotions à leurs lecteurs, parce qu'ils pensent savoir de quoi ils parlent. Mais je vais te dire un truc, tant que t'as pas vu la dernière lueur d'espoir s'éteindre dans les yeux de la personne que tu aimes le plus au monde aux portes de la mort, tu ne sais pas ce que ça. Tu ne peux pas savoir. Et si tu te permets de parler de ça, comme si ce n'était rien, alors tu ne comprendras sans doute jamais. Je suis un battant, tu vois. Mais quand on me demande ce que je pense de la mort, je peux pas m'empêcher de me cacher sous ma carapace et de prier pour que personne ne me découvre. Je suis un battant, Louis. Mais la mort, elle fait de nous tous des Hommes faibles. Personne n'y échappera. C'est pour ça que j'essaye d'être un type bien, c'est plus qu'une promesse faite à ma sœur maintenant. C'est parce que j'ai réalisé que quoiqu'il arrive, un jour, mon tour viendra aussi, et au final, je ne serais pas mieux loti que les pires ordures de ce monde. Mais tant qu'à faire, c'est tout de même mieux d'être un type bien, pas vrai ? »

 

*

 

Mai 2014, San Antonio, TX.

 

Ils en étaient arrivés à un point où partager le même lit ne les dérangeait pas, ils n'étaient même plus mal à l'aise. Bien évidemment, quand Harry avait plaisanté en disant qu'il dormait réellement mieux quand il était nu, Louis s'était raidit. Mais son compagnon de route lui avait promis qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie et que jamais il n'oserait dormir sans aucun vêtement. Pas tant qu'ils partageaient un lit, en tout cas. Le problème, avec Harry, c'était qu'on ne pouvait jamais être totalement sûr qu'il plaisantait, on ne savait jamais vraiment s'il était sérieux ou s'il prenait juste tout à la légère. Louis avait l'impression qu'Harry était un mystère qui ne cessait de s'épaissir, il avait beau découvrir de plus en plus de choses sur lui, tous les jours de nouvelles choses, il lui semblait que le jeune homme devenait plus mystérieux encore, comme si sa vraie personnalité était enfouie sous des dizaines de couches différentes qu'Harry avait dressées dans le seul et unique but de se protéger du monde extérieur. Harry parlait sans arrêt, faisait des blagues toutes les deux minutes, mangeait parfois la bouche ouverte et passait les trois quarts de son temps avec une main dans ses cheveux, Harry sentait la cannelle et un peu l'anis, parfois. Harry avait les yeux verts mais aussi gris quand la nuit tombait, il avait un sourire immense et des dents blanches et parfaitement alignées. Harry faisait des grimaces et, même s'il avait clairement reçu une excellente éducation, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des blagues stupides et des jeux de mots idiots avec tout ce qu'il voyait ou entendait. Harry avait vingt-trois ans mais parfois on lui en donnait sept. Parfois douze. Harry semblait fou amoureux de tout ce qu'il voyait et pourtant il n'avait jamais évoqué sa propre vie amoureuse. Harry écoutait des groupes « indie-rock » au nom imprononçable et aux paroles obscures mais aussi de la pop anglaise dégoulinante de paroles mielleuses, portait des tee-shirts de vieux groupes dont la plupart des membres étaient aujourd'hui décédés, s'amusait à glisser des écharpes dans ses cheveux pour les coiffer, portait des chemises mais les laissait déboutonnées jusqu'au milieu de son torse, disait détester la cigarette mais tirait toujours une ou deux bouffées sur celle de Louis quand ce-dernier la tenait entre ses doigts. Harry avait raconté à Louis qu'il était l'un des garçons les plus fêtards de son université et pourtant, tous les soirs à la même heure, il envoyait un message à sa mère puis allait se coucher. Harry aimait regarder les étoiles et possédait un petit carnet en cuir brun sur lequel il passait son temps à écrire des choses, mais avait expliqué à Louis qu'il avait peur du noir et qu'il ne savait pas écrire correctement. Harry prenait des photos tout le temps parce qu'il avait soi-disant un devoir à rendre à la fin de l'année mais il avait décidé de partir en road-trip autour des États-Unis avec Louis, alors même que le mois de mai était déjà bien entamé et qu'il ne lui restait donc que quelques mois pour finir son fameux projet. Non, vraiment, ils avaient beau passer le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, Louis devait se rendre à l'évidence, Harry était simplement un mystère. Un mystère qui ne cessait de s'épaissir, et un mystère qui avait parfaitement conscience de ce qu'il faisait, mais un mystère tout de même. Et Louis ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était idiot. Il avait été un idiot, toute sa vie jusqu'à maintenant, un bel idiot, même. Il avait pensé savoir ce que ça voulait dire réellement, ce que ça voulait dire _aimer_ réellement. Douces illusions. Il avait vingt-six ans, et il avait fallu qu'il rencontre un jeune homme perdu sur le bord de la route pour qu'il se rende compte qu'en fait, il n'avait jamais vraiment vécu, puisqu'il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé. Louis avait déjà eu des aventures, des dizaines, et quelques petits-amis sérieux, dont un qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Il avait cru être amoureux. Il l'avait pensé, si fort qu'il avait fini par se convaincre que ça avait été le cas et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il y avait toute cette tristesse en lui, à cause d'un chagrin d'amour. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il prenait enfin conscience que de toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais été amoureux. Il avait simplement eut l'impression de l'être. Quand il regardait Harry, c'était différent, il avait l'impression que des dizaines de papillons s'envolaient dans son estomac quand il le voyait sourire, et quand il l'entendait rire, il se disait que jamais au monde il n'avait entendu un son si agréable. C'est là qu'il avait compris. Il était tombé de nombreuses fois, fait d'innombrables chutes, à vélo, à cheval, à ski, en moto même une fois. Mais Harry. Ah, Harry. Lui, il était définitivement et la plus belle et la plus horrible de toutes ses chutes. Il était terrifié à l'idée d'être amoureux de son compagnon de route, il tremblait de peur, des fois, la nuit, alors qu'Harry était juste à côté de lui. Louis savait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait, au plus profond de lui-même, et il avait conscience qu'il ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Simplement attendre, que la chute s'arrête, que cette descente infernale arrive à un terme et qu'il atterrisse enfin, qu'il s'explose la tête la première contre le bitume.

 

*

 

Une glace. Il faisait à peine vingt degrés dehors -ce qui semblait étrange dans ce qui était supposé être l'un des États les plus chauds des États-Unis puisqu'il était constitué essentiellement de désert- et tout ce dont Harry rêvait, c'était une glace. « Vanille-chocolat ou banane-chocolat, je sais pas si ça existe ici ». Ce genre de glaces qu'on peut acheter dans les fêtes foraines, avec des petits copeaux de chocolat sur le dessus et souvent de la chantilly, servies dans des cornets immenses presque impossibles à tenir avec une seule main. Quoi que, non pas que Louis avait observé ses mains -il l'avait totalement fait-, mais Harry avait de grandes mains. Des mains de géant. Il serait sûrement capable de tenir l'un de ses cornets énormes avec une seule de ses mains. Sans aucun doute. Harry voulait donc manger une glace. Et Louis ne savait pas dire non. Il n'avait jamais su, mais c'était sans doute encore pire qu'avant, désormais qu'il connaissait un peu Harry, sachant à quel point ce garçon était tout simplement adorable. Irrésistible. Il grinça des dents et leva les yeux au ciel. Seigneur, il était aussi ridicule que les personnages des comédies romantiques stupides qu'Harry lui avait dit aimer regarder. Sérieusement, comment pouvait-on, en toute honnêteté, penser que _Love Actually_ était un « chef d’œuvre cinématographique » ? L'histoire était sympa, mais c'était rien de plus qu'un film pour quarantenaires en manque d'affection. Mais voilà qu'Harry adorait regarder ça. Harry. Harry, toujours Harry. Tout ce à quoi il pensait le ramenait inlassablement à son compagnon de route. Il passait son temps à écrire, des pages entières sur la façon dont la fossette d'Harry apparaissait quand il souriait sincèrement, la façon dont ses yeux s'illuminaient quand il parlait de quelque chose qui lui plaisait, la façon dont parfois son regard semblait se perdre dans le vide et il semblait totalement ailleurs, étrangement plus beau encore que d'habitude. Il écrivait de la poésie sur la façon dont ses cheveux flottaient dans le vent et sur sa manière de marcher. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait été aussi ridicule. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait été aussi terrifié. Il grommela quand Harry lui rappela qu'ils devaient sortir maintenant s'ils voulaient aller acheter une glace et se redressa, attrapant sa veste en jean et sortant le premier de la chambre, laissant Harry fermer derrière eux et commençant ensuite à marcher, perdu dans ses pensées, se demandant ce qui avait changé en à peine trois semaines pour qu'il passe d'auteur à demi dépressif victime du syndrome de la page blanche à mec enjoué qui passait son temps à rire et avait déjà écrit une dizaine de pages pour son prochain roman.

 

*

 

« Alors, tu viens d'où ? Je veux dire, t'as l'accent Californien, donc je suppose que tu viens de là mais y'a un autre truc quand tu parles. » « St. Cloud. Dans le Minnesota. C'est pas vraiment le rêve américain, mais c'était pas mal. Enfin, le peu de fois où j'y suis allé. Et si je parle avec un truc de là-bas, c'est sans doute à cause de ma mère. Elle venait de là. Minnesota.» « Venait .. ? Est-ce qu'elle est.. ? », demanda doucement Harry en léchant sa glace avec un air béat sur le visage, ses sourcils légèrement froncés, signe qu'il était concentré. « Morte ? Non. Mais c'est tout comme. Elle nous a laissé mon père et moi quand j'étais encore qu'un gosse et je l'ai plus jamais revu », expliqua Louis en haussant ensuite les épaules, souriant tristement. « C'était assez humiliant au début, et j'en ai beaucoup souffert mais maintenant ça va mieux. » « Ça me fait penser à un livre. Que j'ai lu, il y a quoi … deux ans peut-être ? Enfin bref, j'ai adoré ce livre et j'y pense des fois. L'auteur s'appelait William quelque chose je crois, mais je me rappelle pas, je fais jamais attention aux auteurs. Et dans ce livre, y'avait une jeune fille, qui se faisait totalement abandonner par sa mère, et qui racontait à quel point ça lui avait pesé, mais comment au final elle avait réussi à s'en sortir. C'était un chouette bouquin. Tu devrais le lire, vraiment. » Et … non. Aucune chance. Harry ne pouvait pas parler de _ce_ livre-là et de _ce_ William quelque chose là. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Ou alors, vraiment, le destin ne cessait de lui faire des pieds-de-nez tous plus énormes les uns que les autres. « Tu te rappelles du titre ? », demanda-t-il en souriant faiblement, ne voulant pas montrer à quel point il était perturbé, se raclant la gorge et remerciant le ciel que la nuit soit déjà en train de tomber, cachant ainsi les rougeurs sur ses joues. « Lost Stars, je crois. Quelque chose comme ça. Pourquoi, tu l'as lu ? » « Nope. », répondit immédiatement Louis. Peut-être un peu trop vite. Il soupira et marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents. Harry parlait bien de _ce_ livre-là, et de _ce_ William-là, alors. Il parlait de lui. Et de son livre. C'était affreux. Catastrophique. Si Harry venait à découvrir qui il était maintenant, il lui en voudrait sûrement énormément de lui avoir caché la vérité, et il ne lui pardonnerait pas. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Louis ne voulait vraiment pas perdre son amitié avec Harry. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû lui mentir au départ, et qu'il aurait mieux fait d'admettre qu'il était également William Wingfield, auteur de renom, en vadrouille autour des États-Unis dans le but d'écrire son prochain roman. Mais les choses n'auraient sans doute pas été si naturelles. Rien n'aurait marché de la même façon. Il en était quasiment certain. Il avait pris la bonne décision. Garder certaines choses secrètes, même lorsqu'elles sont aussi importantes, ne peut pas être si mauvais que ça. Il devait juste faire attention, maintenant. Ne rien dire qui pourrait faire découvrir à Harry la vérité.

 

*

 

_Remove all your clothes_

_Come to me,_

_baby_

_In my arms_

_In my bed_

_I want to feel you_

_tonight_

_Under my skin_

 

_You give me butterflies_

_You make me stutter_

_I want to learn a new language_

_Your lips pressed with mine_

 

*

 

Ils étaient repartis. À nouveau sur la route après deux jours de halte à San Antonio. Ils se dirigeaient vers Dallas et Harry avait mis la radio à fond parce qu'un de ses groupes préférés avait sorti une nouvelle chanson. Louis ne connaissait pas le groupe en question mais, malgré les paroles obscures et étranges de la chanson, il aimait bien. C'était un peu mou, mais c'était _tellement Harry_ qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en l'écoutant, le jeune homme à côté de lui chantant les paroles aussi fort que possible, un bras passé au-travers de la fenêtre, la vitre baissée, le vent entrant alors dans l'habitacle et empêchant Louis de voir correctement, ses cheveux lui venant dans les yeux. Et pourtant, il s'en moquait totalement. Il manqua de rentrer dans quelqu'un et la seule chose qu'il trouva à faire fut de rire à gorge déployée, rapidement rejoint par Harry qui secouait sa tête avec enthousiasme au rythme de la chanson qui passait maintenant à la radio, une chanson plus « pop ». Louis aimait moins, mais si Harry souriait comme ça à chaque fois qu'ils l'entendaient, il pourrait s'y faire. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bord de la route une trentaine de kilomètres plus tard, pour faire le plan et aussi parce qu'Harry « n'en pouvait plus d'être assis dans cette bagnole où il faisait trop chaud ». Louis n'avait pas vraiment chaud, mais ils devaient vraiment faire le plein. C'était nécessaire. Presque nécessaire. Harry était parti s'acheter des friandises, et il revint dix minutes plus tard, une dizaine de barres chocolatées dans les mains ainsi que trois souvenirs pour sa sœur, tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres. Il portait un bonnet péruvien et souriait si grandement que Louis avait l'impression que ses fossettes allaient sortir de ses joues. Il était ridiculement adorable. Louis se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de sourire trop grandement mais il savait que c'était inutile de toutes façons. « Qu'est-ce que t'as encore acheté ? », demanda-t-il quand Harry s'approcha de lui et ce-dernier leva les yeux au ciel en rougissant faiblement. « Rien, des trucs pour Gemma, et le bonnet c'est pour.. Erm. », il sembla hésiter et lui adressa ensuite un sourire timide. « Thomas. Mon petit-ami. Enfin. Ouais. Mon mec, quoi. Je savais pas trop comment le dire mais .. Je suis gay ? J'espère que ça pose pas de problème, comme on dort ensemble et tout ça, enfin si jamais ça te dérange, je peux toujours... », Louis l'interrompit en posant sa main sur sa bouche et il rit amèrement. « Non. Pas de souci. Si j'avais un problème avec le fait que tu es gay, ce serait drôlement hypocrite de ma part, sachant que je le suis aussi. », répondit-il doucement avant de lui faire signe de monter dans la voiture, redémarrant rapidement et n'ajoutant rien de tout le trajet jusqu'à Dallas, malgré les six longues heures de route. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à dire de plus, de toutes façons ? Le garçon dont il avait eu la bêtise de s’énamourer était déjà en couple. Et semblait plutôt heureux de l'être. La descente infernale semblait enfin arriver à une fin. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça faisait aussi mal, d'avoir le cœur brisé alors qu'aucune histoire n'avait commencé, qu'il n'y avait jamais eu la moindre trace de romance entre Harry et lui. Bordel, il était ridicule. Il s'en voulait tellement. Il s'en voulait terriblement. Il n'était qu'un idiot. Qui tombait du premier garçon venu sans se renseigner avant. Ridicule. Stupide. Il serra les dents et se concentra sur la route. Il devait se concentrer. Ne pas laisser ses larmes couler. Ne jamais faire disparaître ce sourire factice de ses lèvres. Prétendre. Il savait faire. Il y arriverait. Il prendrait sûrement du temps et ce serait sûrement difficile mais il en était capable. Il y parviendrait, tôt ou tard il se relèverait.

 

*

 

_I want to stand up_

_And shout at the top of my lungs_

_How much I love you_

_You mean the world to me_

_I want to scream_

_my love for you_

_It's kind of useless_

_since you're deaf_

 

_I wish I was talented_

_I wish I could write poems_

_about the way you talk_

_about the things you do to me_

_Without even touching me_

_You make my mind go wild_

 

_I wish I could write sonnets_

_about the way you flick your hair_

_over your shoulder_

_about the way you say the word_

_« love »_

_about the nicknames you give me_

_about your smell_

_  
I want to write everything about you_

_I want you to know how much I love you_

 

*

 

Mai 2014, Dallas, TX.

 

Louis n'avait pas peur, parce qu'il pensait qu'il n'était pas le bon. Mais en même temps, il était terrifié parce qu'il savait qu'il l'était. Et il n'y pouvait rien. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Harry avait beau avoir un petit-ami, ce n'était pas quelque chose contre laquelle il pouvait lutter. C'était indépendant de sa volonté. Plus il passait de temps à regarder ou penser à Harry, il lui semblait que cela s'imposait comme une vérité suprême. Il n'avait fait qu'écrire. Des dizaines de poèmes parce qu'écrire la suite de son livre lui semblait trop difficile, trop douloureux. Et il avait conscience que c'était lâche d'agir ainsi, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, de se dire que peut-être, s'il attendait assez longtemps, la situation allait changer et il pourrait écrire son roman d'une nouvelle façon. C'était ridicule, bien évidemment, Harry semblait bien entiché de son petit-ami. Maintenant que Louis savait, il prêtait plus attention aux mimiques d'Harry quand il envoyait des sms, quand il parlait de ce que c'était d'être un couple, ce genre de choses. Louis fumait cigarette sur cigarette et, même s'il en avait honte, évitait Harry autant que c'était possible. Il lui parlait, bien évidemment, mais veillait à garder ses réponses courtes et précises pour qu'Harry ne puisse pas pousser plus loin. Et il voyait à quel point il blessait son compagnon de route en agissant ainsi, en se comportant comme un étranger, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour au moins essayer de se détacher de lui. Il n'essayer pas de _ne plus être amoureux de lui_. Pas à proprement parler, il savait que c'était une tâche plutôt impossible, et il n'avait pas envie de se lancer là-dedans, il préférait rester ainsi, avec un amour non-réciproque, un livre à écrire et un tour des États-Unis à terminer. Harry était un ami, et il voulait le garder en tant que tel. Il n'avait parlé de ce qu'il ressentait à personne, parce que ce n'était pas son genre de se confier, mais pour la première fois depuis très très longtemps, il se disait qu'en fin de compte, ça ne devait pas être si terrible que ça d'avoir des amis sur qui pouvoir compter, des véritables amis à qui on pouvait tout confier. Il aurait aimé avoir ça. Sans doute. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à admettre, parce qu'il avait toujours été indépendant et avait toujours revendiqué cette indépendance, il avait porté sa solitude et ses faiblesses comme une armure, se protégeant des autres en leur offrant la part de lui qu'il détestait le plus. Il avait fuis les gens, peu à peu, autour de lui, jusqu'à se retrouver seul. C'était peut-être inconscient, peut-être pas. Mais il savait parfaitement la raison pour laquelle il l'avait fait. Il ne pensait pas mériter d'avoir des amis. C'était cruel et presque horrible à dire, mais Louis avait une opinion de lui-même si misérable qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il _méritait_ ça. Méritait de tomber amoureux et de ne rien recevoir en retour si ce n'est un cœur brisé, de chercher à se faire des amis mais à les faire fuir un par un dès qu'il avait réellement besoin d'eux. Il pensait, le plus sincèrement du monde, mériter d'être seul dans sa vie. « Louis, dépêche-toi, y'a un feu d'artifice ce soir, je veux absolument voir ça ! », s'exclama Harry en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui dans le lit. Louis sourit timidement et hocha la tête, lui demandant de lui laisser juste deux minutes et griffonnant quelques mots dans son carnet avant de se relever, enfilant un manteau et partant avec Harry dehors, continuant de sourire du mieux qu'il pouvait, n'ayant même pas conscience qu'il grimaçait plus qu'autre chose. Un feu d'artifice, ça ne pouvait pas être si horrible que ça, après tout.

 

*

 

Peut-être que si, en fait. Peut-être qu'un feu d'artifice pouvait être totalement affreux. Harry semblait être de plus en plus « tactile » avec Louis, passant son temps à mettre son bras autour de ses épaules ou à murmurer des choses sans grand intérêt dans son oreille, se rapprochant toujours plus de lui, manquant de le faire tomber quand ils commencèrent à avancer pour mieux voir le feu d'artifice. Louis se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression qu'Harry savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait et qu'il agissait exprès pour le blesser encore un peu plus. Louis était amoureux, encore un peu plus à chaque minute qui passait. Il savait qu'il vivait sans aucun doute certains des plus beaux moments de sa vie et il avait envie de pleurer en se rendant compte qu'il passait ces moments avec l'homme dont il était amoureux, l'homme qui se moquait totalement de ça et ne retournait pas ses sentiments. Louis ne lui en voulait pas, mais cela le blessait profondément, la façon dont Harry ne cessait de le toucher et de le faire rire, il avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un pieu dans le cœur. Comme si l'univers se moquait de lui et lui rappelait sans arrêt que cet homme formidable ne s'intéresserait jamais à lui. « Alors, c'est quoi votre truc, à vous les Américains, avec les 4 Juillet ? Je veux dire, en voyant tous ces feux d'artifices, ça me fait penser à ça, et je me suis toujours demandé, c'est quoi ce soudain élan de patriotisme un jour par an ? », demanda soudainement Harry en attrapant Louis par le poignet pour qu'il s'asseye à côté de lui, dans l'herbe humide. Louis grimaça et haussa ensuite les épaules, commençant à arracher les petites pousses d'herbe autour de lui. « J'en sais rien, c'est une tradition. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit un élan de patriotisme, les Américains, sont, enfin on est, plutôt comme ça par nature. Notre pays est un truc qui a une valeur, c'est quelque chose qu'on respecte et qu'on honore. On pense que l'armée est l'une des choses les plus importantes. Pas seulement pour se battre, mais parce qu'ils défendent nos vies tous les jours. On est reconnaissant envers notre patrie pour ce genre de choses. Je suppose que ça fait de nous des patriotes un peu ridicules mais on est comme ça, c'est un truc ancré dans la culture, on nous l'inculque à l'école, dans nos études supérieures, à la maison tous les jours, partout, tout le temps. Et le 4 Juillet c'est, comment dire … Comme une espèce de jour encore plus spécial que les autres où tu dois en tout point honorer ton pays parce que c'est le jour où on a retrouvé notre liberté. Je peux pas trop expliquer ça à des gens qui sont pas Américains sans avoir l'air stupide, parce que c'est juste un phénomène culturel. Je dis pas que c'est mal, je dis pas que c'est bien. C'est juste comme ça et ça fait partie de notre identité. Comme Thanksgiving, je pense. J'ai jamais réellement réfléchi à propos de ça, et j'aime pas tellement y réfléchir, parce que c'est juste ce qu'on est tu vois ? », expliqua Louis, les sourcils toujours froncés, ayant toujours eu du mal à exprimer ses opinions et ses choix à l'oral, ayant depuis toujours préféré l'écrit qui lui permettait une liberté totale. « Désolé, je me suis embrouillé, t'as sûrement rien compris », marmonna-t-il en rougissant légèrement. Harry sourit et secoua légèrement la tête. « Non, je pense que j'ai compris. Enfin je pense avoir compris l'idée principale. Et c'était pas embrouillé. Enfin pas trop. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. J'aime bien ta façon de voir les choses », répondit-il d'une voix douce et Louis sentit ses joues rougir un peu plus. « C'est quoi ta chanson préférée ? », demanda brusquement Louis, ayant besoin de changer de sujet, ayant besoin qu'Harry arrête de le regarder ainsi, il pouvait physiquement _sentir_ son regard sur lui, et c'était réellement dérangeant. Il se sentait totalement ridicule et semblait perdre peu à peu tous ses moyens. Il avait juste besoin qu'Harry cesse de le regarder. « Je sais pas. J'en ai pas vraiment. Il paraît que ta chanson favorite est en fait la chanson qui parle de toutes tes plus grandes peurs, les choses que t'avoueras jamais mais qui te détruisent de l'intérieur. Alors ça me fait un peu peur, si c'est vraiment le cas, et je préfère ne pas avoir de chansons préférées. Juste beaucoup de chansons, ou d'artistes que j'apprécie », dit Harry doucement. Et Louis ne pouvait pas réellement répondre à ça. Pas tellement, il n'y avait rien à dire. Enfin, il avait des milliers de choses à dire. Mais « Je suis tellement amoureux de toi », « est-ce que c'est trop tôt pour te dire à quel point je t'aime ? », « je voudrais que tu n'aies peur de rien, pouvoir te protéger et te prendre dans mes bras », « Harry, je suis fou amoureux de toi et de ton être tout entier », n'étaient absolument pas des réponses judicieuses. Absolument pas des choses qu'il pouvait dire maintenant. Alors, comme l'idiot qu'il était, tout ce qu'il trouva à faire fut de se relever, et de partir en courant.

 

*

 

_Two feet away from the abysm_

_Only two feet_

_Just one more word_

_And I'll jump_

 

*

 

_Today, I fell in love for the first time. It was with you again._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu. J'ai vraiment mis beaucoup de moi-même dans ce chapitre et il est important pour moi parce que j'en sais rien, j'ai essayé de l'écrire avec mon coeur et d'arrêter de penser à ce que vous, vous aimeriez lire. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et tout ça! Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à l'écrire. Ca me ferait très plaisir si vous pouviez laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours encourageant pour la suite et tout ça, ça me donne vraiment envie de continuer! Vous pouvez aussi laisser des kudos, ça prend deux secondes et ça fait toujours plaisir :). Merci pour tout, infiniment, et vous pouvez aussi réagir sur twitter !! Mon twitter, si vous voulez venir me parler (je mords personne) : @luciahtr. Je vous adore, merci encore. 
> 
>  
> 
> (ps : je pense qu'il y aura environ 10 chapitres mais j'suis pas encore sûre enfin ce sera dans ces chiffres-là je pense, pas plus).


	6. I'll Wrap My Hands Around Your Neck So Tight With Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le titre du chapitre vient de la chanson Up In The Air de 30 Seconds To Mars. A Helene, pour Lisa. Merci à Mélisande, qui malgré mes conneries et mes fautes parfois catastrophiques, continue de me corriger et de me soutenir.

Mai 2014, Dallas, TX.

 

Louis avait finit par retrouver Harry. Parce qu'il était un idiot, certes, mais un idiot doté d'un certain sens de l'orientation. Il était revenu juste à temps pour voir le final du feu d'artifice. Et s'il regarda plus la façon dont les yeux d'Harry brillaient que les explosions de couleurs dans le ciel, personne n'avait besoin de le savoir. Harry lui avait simplement adressé un sourire, quand il était revenu, et avait tapoté l'herbe à côté de lui pour l'inviter à s'asseoir. Comme si de rien n'était, comme si rien ne s'était passé et que Louis ne s'était pas enfui en courant comme le trouillard qu'il avait toujours été au fond de lui. Louis avait les doigts qui le démangeaient. Et il savait que s'il n'écrivait pas dans très peu de temps, il finirait par tout raconter à Harry, par lui faire part de ses inquiétudes les plus profondes. Cela faisait seulement un peu plus d'un mois qu'ils se connaissaient et même si passer huit heures par jour dans un même endroit confiné, et les trois quarts de la nuit dans un même lit rapprochaient, Louis n'était pas prêt. Ou plutôt, il supposait qu'Harry ne le serait pas. Qu'il n'aurait pas envie d'écouter ou d'entendre l'histoire de Louis. Louis n'était jamais resté aussi longtemps sans écrire, pour être totalement honnête. L'écriture était devenue pour lui comme une sorte de drogue, quelque chose dont il était absolument incapable de se passer, quelque chose dont il avait besoin au plus profond de lui-même. Non seulement parce que faire vivre ses personnages le mettait toujours d'excellente humeur, mais également pour d'autres raisons. L'écriture, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait appris à ne pas maîtriser. Louis maîtrisait tout dans sa vie, il était quelqu'un qui ne laissait absolument aucune place à la surprise, à l'imprévu. Il aimait contrôler. Mais quand il écrivait, il se laissait aller. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, c'était l'écriture qui le contrôlait. Il ne faisait plus vivre ses personnages, ses personnages vivaient sans lui. Il avait l'impression que lorsqu'il refermait son ordinateur ou son carnet de cuir, le monde qu'il avait créé continuait de vivre sans lui, qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas maîtriser. Ses personnages étaient les maîtres du jeu, pas lui. Il n'était qu'un pion qui se contentait d'écrire ce que ses personnages lui disaient de faire. Les gens qui n'écrivaient pas ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Les lettres s'alignent les unes à la suite des autres, et soudain, on n'est plus maître de rien. Louis sentait ses doigts s'envolaient sur les touches de son clavier, son stylo noircir les pages de son petit carnet, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, n'ayant même pas le temps de finir sa pensée que déjà des dizaines de phrases s'alignaient les unes à la suite des autres. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Ce n'était même plus lui qui écrivait son livre, son livre s'écrivait tout seul, il avait juste à ordonner les phrases et le tour était joué. Être écrivain n'était pas si extraordinaire, en fin de compte. Il suffisait juste de se laisser porter là où les personnages eux-mêmes décidaient d'aller. Il n'avait même pas voulu devenir écrivain, au départ. Il voulait être médecin. Rendre sa vie utile aux autres. Finalement, il n'avait jamais ne serait-ce que commencé ses études pour partir dans cette voie. Il était sans doute quelqu'un d'égoïste. Ou, plus probable, il avait peut-être juste peur.

 

*

 

Mai 2014, Oklahoma City, OK.

 

La première fois où Louis parla de sa famille à Harry, ils venaient d'arriver à Oklahoma City et c’était le dernier jour du mois de mai. Ils étaient tous les deux sur le petit balcon de la chambre d'hôtel qu'ils avaient loué pour deux nuits. Il régnait dans l'air une atmosphère particulière. Louis ne savait pas exactement comment décrire cette impression qu'il avait, au fond de lui, mais il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le ciel était parfaitement bleu et il faisait une chaleur absolument tolérable pour un jour de printemps. Et pourtant, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, quelque chose semblait différent, comme si l'air était soudain devenu trop lourd et qu'il s'abattait de tout son poids sur la ville. Louis déglutit et passa la cigarette qu'il tenait entre ses mains à Harry, regardant la façon dont le jeune homme avala la fumée pour la recracher quelques secondes plus tard comme si c'était la chose la plus formidable qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Le haut de ses joues se colorèrent de rouge quand son regard croisa celui d'Harry et il se racla la gorge avant de détourner les yeux pour regarder droit devant lui, tentant de ne pas faire attention à la respiration d'Harry, si calme, à la façon dont tout cela semblait étrangement l'apaiser, au fait que sentir Harry si proche de lui le faisait se sentir _en sécurité_. « Ma mère est partie quand j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre qu'elle partait à cause de moi, qu'elle nous laissait, moi et mon père, parce qu'elle ne supportait plus de me regarder droit dans les yeux et de se dire que ce raté était son fils. J'avais treize ans. Peut-être quatorze. », dit-il tout doucement, sans jamais cesser de regarder droit devant lui, ses doigts tremblant alors qu'il agrippait de toutes ses forces la balustrade du balcon, ses cheveux volant un petit peu dans la légère brise printanière qui s'était levée. « Peut-être que tu n'y étais pour rien, je veux dire, t'aurais pu mal interpréter. Tu lui as reparlé, depuis ? », demanda gentiment Harry en lui tendant la cigarette, faisant attention à ne pas le toucher et Louis se sentit soudain submergé par une émotion qu'il n'avait ressenti que très peu de fois. Harry tenait à lui, Harry l'avait écouté. Quand Louis lui avait dit à quel point il détestait être touché quand il se sentait mal, Harry l'avait écouté, et même s'il ne tenait pas à lui, il l'appréciait assez pour respecter ça, sans poser aucune question. Louis se sentit soudain ridicule et très, très petit. Il avait l'impression que tous les murs qu'il avait passé tant de temps à construire autour de lui, pour se protéger de l'extérieur, pour se protéger et protéger son cœur, ses barricades qu'il avait mis tant de temps à dresser ; tous ses murs semblaient désormais aussi fins que du papier cigarette. Friables entre ses doigts, il suffirait sans doute d'une minuscule brise pour tous les faire s'envoler un à un. « Non, je lui ai pas reparlé depuis », souffla-t-il après une minute de silence. Un silence qui n'avait rien de pesant, rien d'étrange. Un silence qui ne voulait rien dire et tout dire à la fois. Louis aimait le silence. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus il se disait qu'il préférait mille fois la voix d'Harry au silence. C'était encore plus reposant. Plus rassurant. Et il se demandait qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le rendre ainsi. Qu'est-ce qui, soudainement, avait fait qu'il n'était plus tellement la même personne. « Tu devrais lui reparler, c'est ta mère, quoiqu'il arrive, ça vaut la peine d'essayer d'arranger les choses, je pense », entendit-il, le silence se brisant si soudainement qu'il eut un sursaut. Harry Styles. Voilà ce qui avait fait tout changer. Louis sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il déglutit avant de secouer la tête et de se redresser. « Il y a des choses qui ne sont pas faites pour être arrangées », souffla-t-il avant de rentrer dans la chambre d'hôtel, allant prendre une douche glacée puis se glissant sous les draps rêches du lit, fermant les yeux. Quand Harry entra dans la chambre, une demi-heure plus tard, il fit semblant de dormir. Il fit semblant de ne pas sentir les bras du jeune homme entourer délicatement sa taille. Il fit comme si être si proche d'Harry n'était pas la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé depuis des mois, voire des années. Il fit comme s'il n'était pas fou amoureux d'Harry. Il fit semblant de ne pas le sentir le câliner. Il fit semblant. Après tout, avec toutes ses années de pratique, il savait faire. Semblant. C'était sans doute la chose qu'il faisait le mieux. Mentir et prétendre être quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas, se barricadant derrière ses sourires, cachant ses émotions et ses peines au plus profond de lui-même. Il aurait dû devenir acteur, en fait. Pas écrivain. Il aurait été excellent, sans aucun doute. Prétendre être quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas, c'était vraiment la chose qu'il faisait le mieux après tout. Prétendre qu'il ne ressentait rien, aucune émotion.

 

*

 

Le véritable problème, quand on décide de faire un road trip et qu'on abandonne tout ou presque derrière soi, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible. Vous êtes partis, et plus rien ne peut vous faire revenir en arrière, vous êtes obligés de continuer à avancer, de continuer votre route, jusqu'à ce que vous décidiez que c'est la fin. Le véritable problème, quand on décide de partir en road trip et qu'en plus de ça, on décide de partir avec quelqu'un, avec un parfait inconnu, c'est que lorsque vous commencez à vous attacher, aucun retour en arrière n'est possible. Vous allez devoir rester avec cette autre personne jusqu'à ce que le voyage se termine, jusqu'à ce qu'un événement tragique fasse que vous ne pouvez plus continuer le reste du road trip ensemble. Louis et Harry étaient partis depuis à peine un mois et Louis se sentait déjà incapable d'imaginer un « après », sans Harry. C'était comme si, soudainement, il était devenu totalement incapable de continuer sa vie sans le jeune homme à ses côtés. C'était terrifiant. Louis avait peur, sans arrêt, il se réveillait au milieu de la nuit à cause des cauchemars qu'il faisait, ses mains tremblaient tout le temps ou presque, même quand il conduisait. Il avait toujours été d'un naturel nerveux, mais ça ne faisait qu'empirer. Cela faisait seulement un mois, et Louis ne se sentait tout simplement pas capable de vivre une vie dans laquelle Harry ne serait pas présent. C'était ridicule, et c'était humiliant. Il était tombé amoureux, comme une collégienne lors de son premier jour de cours qui voit un beau garçon et ne peut s'empêcher de s'enticher de lui. Louis savait que c'était plus qu'un simple béguin, il le sentait, il se connaissait assez pour savoir. Et puis, après tout, il était écrivain. Il écrivait pour gagner sa vie. Et dans chacun de ses romans, il décrivait avec précision les signes de l'amour. Ils les connaissaient. Il savait de quoi il s'agissait. Mais être celui qui les ressentait était une chose totalement différente. Quand il écrivait, il devait simplement se contenter de faire ressentir à ses personnages tel ou tel sentiment, il devait s'appliquer à ce que ça donne l'impression de réalité. Il s'était renseigné, il avait demandé aux rares amis qu'il avait ce que ça voulait dire, être amoureux, ce qu'on ressentait quand ça arrivait. Et il avait cru, en l'écrivant, être capable de le comprendre. Louis avait été si naïf, tellement naïf de croire ça. Il s'en voulait. Écrire les sentiments de ses personnages n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la réalité, rien à voir avec ce qu'il ressentait lui, maintenant. Et s'il avait su plus tôt, il écrirait sans doute à nouveau chacun de ses livres, pour qu'ils rendent compte de la réalité. Tomber amoureux, ça ne vous fait pas voler et ça ne fait pas palpiter votre cœur. Ça vous donne envie de pleurer et de rire en même temps, ça vous fait tourner la tête et ça vous donne l'impression d'être dans un ascenseur dont tous les câbles auraient lâchés. Oui, c'était ça. Être amoureux, c'est avoir sans cesse l'impression que le sol se dérobe sous vos pieds, et que vous avez beau vouloir vous retenir à tout ce qui vous entoure, ça ne marche pas. Vous tombez, tombez, tombez, toujours un peu plus vite. La chute ne se termine jamais. Le sol se dérobe sous vos pieds, indéfiniment. Comme dans un mauvais rêve. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que le réveil ne sera pas trop brutal.

 

*

 

Louis avait toujours adoré noël. Depuis toujours, c'était son moment favori de l'année. Il adorait ça, il adorait l'ambiance qui régnait partout à noël, la façon dont les gens se comportaient, comme si être gentil était devenu la norme, comme si ça ne leur demandait pas un effort, à tous, de sourire à un inconnu dans la rue. Il y avait quelque chose de féerique, au moment de noël, il avait l'impression d'être transporté ailleurs, dans un monde presque idéal, et il adorait ça, il adorait boire un chocolat chaud au coin du feu et lire un livre sans grand intérêt, regarder un film dégoulinant d'amour et totalement niais. Parce que c'était noël, et qu'à noël, il s'autorisait tout, ou presque. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle, dans deux de ses livres sur les trois qu'il avait écrits jusqu'à présent, la première phrase faisait référence à cette période de l'année, et le premier chapitre se déroulait durant les fêtes de noël. En ce sens, ce livre-là, était encore plus différent des autres. Il y avait bien des évocations de la période de noël, mais en rien elles n'étaient positives. Noël, dans ce livre-là, ce n'était plus cette période de l'année que tout le monde adorait, ce n'était plus le symbole de la joie, de la bonne humeur. Non, dans son nouveau livre, Noël était synonyme d'angoisse, de peur, de regret, d'hiver pluvieux et gris. Tout ce qu'il détestait le plus, en fait. Ce livre était définitivement différent des autres. Il changeait. Son style d'écriture n'avait pas tellement changé, mais lui il n'était plus le même et si, on lisait ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu entre les lignes, il était facile de voir à quel point. Ce livre, c'était ses plus grandes inquiétudes, ses plus grandes peurs rassemblées sous les mêmes mots, ses plus grandes peines affichées au grand jour, épinglées sur les murs. Il avait l'impression d'écraser son cœur et ses pensées sur le papier, non pas de les écrire de manière poétique ou délicate, mais de les balancer là, sans aucun effort de style, comme s'il attendait que les mots les plus cruels qu'il n'avait jamais écrits s'ordonnent tous seuls, sans aucune aide de sa part.

 

*

 

Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parler de son petit-ami. Et Louis savait qu'il ne faisait pas exprès, qu'en aucun cas il ne voulait le blesser, il ne pouvait agir ainsi intentionnellement puisque Louis avait gardé le silence sur ses sentiments. Le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que Louis se sentait obligé de le conseiller, de lui dire quel tee-shirt souvenir acheter à son mec, quelle paire de lunettes de soleil ridicule lui ferait le plus plaisir, lui demandant alors sans arrêt ce que son petit-ami aimait ou non, se renseignant sur lui, son cœur se brisant silencieusement dans sa poitrine, encore et encore. Louis était un bon ami, en fin de compte. Il était excellent à cacher ses sentiments, à ne pas montrer ce qu'il ressentait, et avant toute chose, il savait écouter. Harry semblait avoir compris ça, il se confiait de plus en plus à Louis, il ne cessait de lui dire des choses insignifiantes sur lui, de lui raconter sa vie. Louis souriait et répondait, sans jamais en dire plus sur lui-même. Il enregistrait cependant la moindre chose qu'Harry lui disait dans un coin de son cerveau, retenant alors le gâteau préféré du jeune homme (la tarte au citron), le prénom de sa mère (Anne), ses matières préférées à la fac (la photographie, évidemment, et la musique, aussi), le nom de son prof préféré (Mr. Huntigton) et la raison pour laquelle il était son prof favori (sa façon d'être, la façon dont il l'encourageait toujours à donner le meilleur de lui-même), son plat préféré (ceux de sa mère, pas un plus que l'autre), la chose qu'il aimait le plus faire (prendre des photos, et chanter), son groupe préféré (The Script, et un autre, au nom étrange et sombre). Et Louis, à chaque seconde, tombait encore plus amoureux d'Harry. Il avait l'impression de porter un énorme poids sur ses épaules, un secret qui l'empêcherait presque d'avancer. Mais pourtant, pas une seule fois il ne fit ne serait-ce que la tentative de parler de ses sentiments à Harry. Parce qu'Harry semblait parfaitement heureux dans sa vie, et qu'en aucun cas il n'avait besoin d'un poids comme Louis. Louis savait que c'était ce qu'il était, un poids, un boulet qu'on traîne à son pied. Après tout, dès son plus jeune âge, sa mère le lui avait fait comprendre en partant ainsi, sans même un regard en arrière pour lui, le laissant seul, livré à lui-même ou presque. C'était un autre sujet récurrent dans la discussion avec Harry, sa mère, sa famille, le fait qu'il ne soit jamais allé les voir alors qu'il aurait pu le faire. Louis savait parfaitement qu'Harry voulait juste l'aider, qu'il cherchait juste à le comprendre un peu mieux pour qu'il ait l'air moins triste. C'est ce qu'il lui avait dit, du moins. Mais il ne voulait pas parler de ça. Il n'y avait rien à dire, absolument rien. Rien si ce n'est « je suis amoureux de toi, Harry Styles », mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le dire. Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

 

*

 

Preston. C'était le nom du chien qu'Harry avait recueilli, visiblement. Ils s'étaient arrêtés sur une aire d'autoroute, immense, avec des dizaines de magasins, une véritable galerie marchande, on aurait dit la caverne d'Ali-Baba perdue au milieu de nulle part, sur le bord d'une route quasi-déserte. Il y avait, à l'intérieur, une animalerie. Et bien évidemment, bien évidemment, Louis n'avait pas pu résister à Harry quand il lui avait des yeux de chien battu afin qu'ils entrent et aillent voir les animaux. « Ils sont si mignons, Louis ! ». Et Louis avait beau se répéter qu'Harry n'était qu'un idiot et le traiter de tous les noms dans sa tête, il n'avait pas pu résister. Alors ils étaient entrés dans l'animalerie, et Louis avait suivi Harry, sans rien dire de plus, se contentant d'essayer, tant bien que mal, de cacher son sourire derrière sa main. Et bien sûr, très vite, ils s'étaient retrouvés devant « l'espace chiens ». Louis se demandait encore comment une animalerie digne de ce nom pouvait nommer un de ses magasins « espace chiens », quand, soudain, Harry avait surgit devant lui, portant un chiot dans ses bras. « Louis ! Regarde qui est-ce que je viens de trouver ! », s'exclama-t-il et Louis haussa un sourcil interrogateur, faisant comme s'il ne savait pas que ses yeux brillaient d'adoration, comme si ses lèvres ne formaient pas déjà un sourire, faisant mine d'être exaspéré. « Tu sais qu'adopter un chien pendant un road-trip est un truc totalement impossible ? » « Je veux pas l'adopter, enfin peut-être un peu mais j'en sais rien, il est trop mignon pas vrai ?! », répliqua Harry en souriant de toutes ses dents, caressant le chiot, Louis prenant alors le temps de regarder le petit chien avec plus d'attention. Et c'était vrai, il était adorable. Il avait les poils assez longs, noirs, et ses yeux étaient à peine ouverts, l'une de ses oreilles recouvrant la moitié de sa tête alors que l'autre pendouillait de l'autre côté. Absolument, totalement adorable. La façon dont il ne cessait de manquer de tomber des bras d'Harry rappelait à Louis son compagnon de voyage, tellement maladroit. Maladroit et attendrissant, attachant. « Il est mignon, mais on va pas l'adopter d'accord ? » « J'ai pas dit que je voulais l'adopter ! » « Menteur ! ». Preston, c'était un nom ridicule, de toute façon. « Si on l'adopte, je refuse qu'il s'appelle Preston », déclara Louis en secouant la tête, sachant que c'était déjà perdu d'avance. « Preston, t'entends ce qu'il dit Louis, il dit n'importe quoi, mais oui, n'importe quoi », gazouilla Harry en caressant le chiot avec deux de ses doigts, grattant l'animal sous son menton, Louis grommelant entre ses dents et levant les yeux au ciel. « Ridicule », marmonna-t-il en sortant de l'animalerie pour retourner dans la voiture. Quand Harry revint, une demi-heure plus tard, tenant Preston entre ses bras, tout contre son torse, en train de le complimenter et de lui parler comme à un bébé, Louis ne fit aucun commentaire. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait dire non aux yeux de chien battu d'Harry. Non, ça il ne pouvait pas. Rien ne servait de lutter, et il en avait conscience. Alors il ne dit rien et remit le moteur en marche, démarrant, allumant la radio et fredonnant distraitement, souriant quand, au bout d'une heure de route à peine, il regarda sur le côté et découvrit Harry profondément endormi, Preston reposant sur ses genoux, tout aussi endormi que lui. C'était ridicule, Louis était parti en road-trip pour écrire un nouveau livre. Et voilà que maintenant, il se retrouvait avec un nouvel ami dont il était tombé amoureux en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, et surtout, un chiot sur les bras. Depuis quand sa vie était devenue une sitcom stupide ?

 

*

 

_I want to run barefoot on the road_

_with you again_

_your hand in mine_

_close, so close_

_Faster than light_

_Life in slow motion_

_With you by my side_

 

*

 

Juin 2014, Joplin, MO.

 

Les hôtels de luxe n'acceptaient pas les chiens. Encore moins les chiots fous courant dans tous les sens, incapables de se canaliser. Encore moins les chiens non dressés qui ne cessaient de faire du bruit et réclamaient sans cesse de l'attention. Comment ils se retrouvèrent dans une espèce de pension miteuse, avec des matelas aussi durs que le plancher, c'était pourtant un mystère. Bien évidemment, les hôtels de luxe n'acceptaient pas les chiens, mais Louis pensait que des hôtels moins côtés seraient plus tolérants. Mais non, bien évidemment. Alors ils avaient dû chercher dans toute la ville un « hôtel » qui accepterait les chiens. Et quand ils l'avaient enfin trouvé, Louis s'était senti encore plus mal. Non pas que le luxe était la seule chose qu'il aimait, mais son confort, il l'appréciait et il n'était plus tellement habitué à cela. La pauvreté, les trous dans les couvertures, les matelas miteux, le papier-peint qui se décolle des murs, les propriétaires à peine aimables, la salle de bain commune. Il devait réellement se retenir de vomir à chaque instant. Et pourtant, Harry était heureux, il ne faisait que rigoler et plaisanter, s'amusant avec Preston et écrivant dans le carnet qu'il s'était acheté à la station-service, tout ce qui était en train de se passer, comme une adolescente rédigeant son journal intime. Le « journal » en lui-même était absolument ridicule et si Louis ne savait pas déjà qu'Harry était totalement admiratif devant tout ce qui était rose ou un peu « girly », il en aurait eu la confirmation. Il était rose, rose avec de petites fleurs partout sur la couverture, la tranche un peu plus foncée, tendant vers le rouge, et il y était écrit en lettres dorées « my diary ». Louis avait ri, au début, puis Harry lui avait dit qu'il avait fait ça parce qu'il ne voulait jamais oublier ce voyage, jamais oublier tout ce qu'il se passait en ce moment, entre eux et dans leur vie en général.

 

*

 

_« Hayden decided, one day, to write every single thing that was happening to them. And when Adam asked why, confused, Hayden just smiled and shook his head. « I want to remember everything. I want to remember you, never forget. Every single second matter. I want to remember you forever », and Adam truly believed he was falling more and more in love with the boy every day. He never liked adventure, he was always so scared. But Hayden made him feel safe, made him feel love, as weird as this can sound. Hayden wasn't only his « road-trip buddy », anymore. No, he was his friend. And if Adam was totally in love with this friend, that was no-one business, after all. »_

 

*

 

« La première fois que j'ai lu un livre qui m'a fait pleurer, j'ai pensé que j'étais ridicule et que j'étais pas vraiment un mec, parce qu'on m'avait toujours dis que les hommes devaient pas pleurer, jamais, en aucune circonstance. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre qu'en fait, ceux qui ne pleuraient pas étaient bien plus faibles que moi, parce qu'avoir toutes ses émotions à l'intérieur de soi sans jamais les faire sortir, ça peut pas être sain ». Les mots d'Harry trouèrent le silence, Louis relevant légèrement la tête. Ils étaient couchés par terre dans la minuscule chambre qu'ils avaient louée pour la nuit à la pension, Preston dormant paisiblement sur l'un des matelas infâmes des lits superposés qui étaient accolés au mur. Ils n'avaient rien dit, en revenant dans la chambre après le repas qu'ils avaient pris dans la cuisine miteuse de la pension, avec la propriétaire qui leur avait à peine décroché un mot pour leur dire qu'il n'y avait plus d'eau chaude. Ils s'étaient contentés de remonter, s'étaient allongés par terre à quelques secondes d'intervalle et tous deux, ils avaient fermé les yeux, attendant que le temps passe, que le sommeil vienne sans doute. Puis, Harry avait allumé une cigarette et Louis avait refusé poliment quand il la lui avait tendue, refermant rapidement ses yeux, tentant d'oublier la façon dont les yeux d'Harry brillaient à la lumière de la lune, la façon dont son tee-shirt s'était légèrement soulevé quand il s'était redressé, dévoilant un tout petit morceau de peau bronzée. Louis était encore en train de réfléchir au fait qu'il ne voulait _définitivement pas_ lécher la peau d'Harry, quand ce dernier avait décidé d'ouvrir la bouche. Encore pour dire quelque chose d'inspirant. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, visiblement, c'était comme si tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche aurait pu être tourné en leçon de morale, en principe de vie, également. Ridicule, stupide, stupides garçons aux yeux verts et aux boucles folles, stupides sourires, stupides éclats de rire, stupide, stupide, stupide. « La première fois que j'ai pleuré en lisant un livre, mon père m'a dit que ça confirmait ses doutes et que j'étais définitivement une tafiole », souffla Louis sans rouvrir les yeux, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier, tentant de ravaler la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Il se redressa et prit de force la cigarette des mains d'Harry, avalant une longue bouffée et recrachant ensuite la fumée dans l'air, regardant comment elle semblait s'illuminer à la lumière du clair de lune. Il se recoucha et redonna sa cigarette à Harry, ricanant amèrement. « Des fois, je me demande pourquoi je continue de dire que c'est mon père alors qu'il a jamais agi comme tel », admit-il en secouant la tête, le regret et la tristesse pouvant facilement se lire sur son visage. « Quand j'ai dit à ma mère que j'étais gay, la première fois, elle a cru que c'était une blague. Ensuite, elle m'a serré dans ses bras en me disant qu'elle était désolée. Je crois qu'elle a mis beaucoup de temps à accepter que c'était pas juste une phase et que j'en sais rien, ça faisait partie de ce que j'étais aussi. Je lui ai jamais présenté aucun de mes petits-amis parce que je sais qu'elle le prendrait mal, elle aurait l'impression qu'on lui vole son fils, qu'un autre homme le pervertit. Des fois, quand elle croit que je l'entends pas, elle agit encore comme si j'étais malade, comme si être homosexuel était véritablement une maladie. C'est pas quelque chose que je pensais possible, je croyais vraiment qu'elle me soutiendrait. Mais je pense qu'en fait, c'est un peu à cause de Gem, comme ma sœur n'était plus là, elle comptait sur moi pour lui donner des petits-enfants et voilà que maintenant je lui avouais que mon truc, c'était les mecs. Il y a des jours, même si j'ai du mal à l'admettre, il y a des jours où je lui en veux profondément. Des jours où je suis pas capable de lui pardonner ça », expliqua Harry en se redressant, venant appuyer son dos contre le bord du lit du bas des lits superposés, Louis s'étant également redressé et le regardant avec attention. « Ma mère ne sait sûrement pas que je suis gay. Non pas que ça l'intéresse. Mais je suis désolé que la tienne ait réagi de cette manière. », dit-il doucement, ne sachant pas tellement quels mots étaient les plus appropriés dans ce genre de situation. C'était tout de même le comble, pour un écrivain, de ne pas trouver les mots, de se retrouver totalement incapable de parler dans les situations cruciales. Et pourtant, il voyait, les larmes qui commençaient à se former au coin des yeux d'Harry, la façon dont son visage s'était crispé quand il avait commencé à raconter cette histoire, la manière dont ses mains tremblaient légèrement sur ses genoux repliés tout contre lui. Tout chez lui semblait crier le mal-être, l'inconfort. Louis ne savait que dire, il était à cours de mot. Cela ne lui arrivait jamais, et pourtant, en voyant Harry ainsi, le jeune homme semblant soudain si mal, au bord des larmes, il n'avait plus rien à dire. Alors, pensant sans doute que ses actes auraient plus d'effet que ses mots, il s'approcha d'Harry et vint entourer tout doucement ses épaules de ses bras, le faisant se coller tout contre lui et caressant son dos délicatement, du bout des doigts, cherchant juste à l'apaiser. « Mon copain m'a quitté. Par sms, il a même pas eu le cran de m'appeler. Il a dit que c'était à cause de la distance, mais je sais que c'est pas ça, qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre. », bredouilla Harry et Louis sentit son souffle se couper dans sa poitrine. Et, soudainement, dans le creux de son estomac, quelque chose se mit à s'agiter, une sensation grandissante. Louis aurait été incapable de la décrire. Quelque chose entre le soulagement et la tristesse mêlés, quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de resserrer un peu son étreinte autour d'Harry, n'étant plus maître de ses émotions, ne contrôlant plus rien, laissant ses lèvres effleurer la tempe de son compagnon de route tout doucement, regardant Preston tristement quand le chiot se redressa et pencha la tête sur le côté. C'était comme s'il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Louis et Harry ne dirent plus rien, se contentant de rester ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les larmes d'Harry mouillant peu à peu le tee-shirt d'Harry, ce-dernier s'en moquant cependant, les deux jeunes hommes finissant par s'endormir ainsi, entrelacés, comme liés à jamais.

 

*

 

Lorsque Louis se réveilla, son corps entier semblait courbaturé, il pouvait à peine bouger, ses côtes lui faisant atrocement mal. Il se détacha aussi délicatement que possible des bras d'Harry afin de ne pas le réveiller et se redressa, soulevant son tee-shirt pour observer son torse, comme si ça allait changer quoi que ce soit. Il effleura ses côtes de ses doigts et laissa échapper un sifflement de douleur. Ça lui apprendrait, à ne jamais faire de sport, voilà que dès qu'il s'endormait dans une position à peine un peu inconfortable, le lendemain, il se réveillait à chaque fois avec des courbatures partout. La seule chose positive qui était ressortie de cette soirée, c'était qu'Harry n'était plus avec son petit-ami. Et encore, pas sûr que ce soit entièrement positif. Oh, et aussi, peut-être qu'Harry aimait lire. Qu'il aimait vraiment lire, assez pour pleurer en lisant un livre. Louis savait que pour ça, il fallait être doté d'une certaine sensibilité, il n'était plus seulement question de lire, mais de _ressentir_ le livre en question, comme si chacune des actions des personnages pouvait influencer sa vie. Louis se sentait étrangement heureux, qu'Harry fasse partie de ces gens, qui non seulement aimaient lire, mais qui, en plus de ça, avaient parfaitement conscience qu'un livre n'était pas seulement des phrases mises les unes à la suite des autres, que c'était beaucoup plus de ça. Selon Louis, et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, chaque livre avait une âme. Chaque livre avait quelque chose de particulier, et il était comme animé d'une vie propre à lui-même seulement. C'était, selon lui, la raison pour laquelle il était totalement possible de tomber amoureux d'un livre. Ou même, sans aller jusque là, de s'attacher aux personnages, de s'attacher au livre en lui-même, au point que ça influe sur vos opinions ou sur votre manière de penser. Louis aimait cela par-dessus tout, encore plus en tant qu'écrivain. C'était sans doute l'une des raisons pour laquelle il était allé voir un éditeur, dans un premier temps. Pour partager avec des gens une histoire qui lui tenait à cœur. Inventée de toutes pièces, certes, mais une histoire qui aurait peut-être, un jour, le pouvoir de faire réfléchir les gens d'une autre manière. Évidemment, c'était ambitieux, un peu trop peut-être, mais Louis n'avait jamais été le genre de personne à reculer devant un obstacle ou à revoir ses ambitions au rabais. C'était étrange, d'ailleurs, que quelqu'un qui manquait autant de confiance en soi soit aussi sûr de lui à propos de ce qu'il voulait faire ou ne pas faire, aussi sûr de lui par rapport à ce qu'il pouvait ou non accomplir. Alors il avait foncé, tête baissé, dans le seul but d'accomplir quelque chose de nouveau, de changer les choses, même un tout petit peu. Il ne voulait en aucun cas imposer au monde sa façon de penser, seulement la lui faire découvrir, pour que les gens du monde entier sache qu'il y avait toujours, quelque part, même si on avait l'impression de se noyer, de sombrer, une lueur d'espoir, et qu'il suffisait d'ouvrir grand les yeux pour la trouver. C'était sa manière de voir la vie, et il avait juste envie de la partager, pour aider les gens à aller mieux, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand il entendit Preston aboyer et il grommela, venant prendre le chiot dans ses bras, et, agissant en tout point comme Harry sans même en avoir conscience, commençant à lui murmurer des paroles apaisantes et à lui parler comme s'il était un véritable bébé, un humain, lui racontant des blagues en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller Harry, souriant et le caressant, s'occupant du petit chiot, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Stupide Harry, stupide chien, stupide road-trip. Comme s’il n'était pas déjà assez amoureux comme ça.

 

*

 

_I wanted to forget about you_

_But you keep coming back_

_In my mind_

_Do you think_

_My brain is playing games ?_

 

_I can't do this without you,_

_My heart ache_

_and so does my head_

_everything is blurry_

_but you_

_in this foggy world_

 

_I wasted a lot of time_

_Thinking about you_

_Under the rain_

_When the sky was cloudy_

_And the wind chilly_

_You were always there_

_To put your coat over_

_my shoulders_

 

_You never noticed_

_How much I needed you_

_need you_

_It hasn't change_

_I am so sad_

_without you_

 

*

 

Ils venaient de quitter Joplin, et ils avaient décidé que cette fois, ils ne dormiraient pas dans une pension minable. Même s'ils devaient dormir dans la voiture à la place, ils s'étaient promis de ne plus s'arrêter dans un de ces taudis immondes qui semblaient joncher le bord des routes. Louis conduisait, Harry chantonnait distraitement, caressant Preston d'une main alors que de l'autre il s'amusait à changer les stations de radio, toutes les deux secondes, espérant sûrement en trouver une qui passerait l'un de ses groupes préférés. Louis trouvait que la musique qu'Harry écoutait était étrange, faussement sombre et triste. Harry lui rétorquait sans arrêt qu'il ne comprenait rien à la vraie musique. Ils s'entendaient si bien, que ça en était dérangeant. Après tout, ils n'étaient encore des étrangers, et pourtant Harry en savait plus sur Louis que ses amis les plus proches, il s'était confié à lui sur énormément de choses, des choses qu'il n'avait jamais dites à personne, ils avaient discutés de sujets que Louis n'aurait jamais ne serait-ce qu'osé aborder avec ses amis. Et pourtant, ils n'étaient que des inconnus, des gens qui s'étaient rencontrés au bord de la route et avaient décidé de continuer le voyage ensemble. Louis se demandait encore ce qu'il lui avait pris, ce jour-là, d'accepter qu'Harry vienne avec lui. Puis il se souvenait, les fossettes, le sourire, les mots gentils, la façon dont Harry n'avait cessé de passer nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Même s'il avait essayé, il n'aurait jamais été capable de résister. Peut-être que c'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait décidé de laisser tomber sa garde et de se dévoiler un peu à Harry, qu'il avait décidé que s'il devait se prendre d'affection pour quelqu'un et montrer ses faiblesses à une personne, ce serait lui. Peut-être que c'était à ce moment-là, à ce moment précis qu'il avait commencé à tomber amoureux d'Harry Styles.

 

*

 

_« Adam remembers it so clearly, the way Hayden smiled at him and the way his eyes seemed to shine, like there were sparkles in them. Adam remembers his voice with so much precision, it's almost creepy, the way he can tell, word by word, what are the first words Hayden ever said to him. He remembers everything from this day, every little thing. He wants to always remember it. After all, you don't fall in love every day of your life. Wait, that's not true. You can fall in love every day of your life. Adam is falling in love everyday. The thing is, it's always with the same person. Hayden is his anchor, his compass. Hayden is his home, no matter where he is. »_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..... Salut? Je sais, je sais. J'ai pas posté de chapitre depuis deux-cent mille ans. Je suis profondément désolée, vraiment, mais je suis pas capable d'écrire des chapitres en deux semaines, ça me prend du temps et j'ai pas que ça à faire, même si c'est un truc que j'adore faire. Je sais pas combien il y aura de chapitres, mais comme je l'ai dit, sûrement une dizaine. Tout dépend de comment les choses évoluent. Enfin voilà, si vous continuez de me lire, merci, encore et encore, merci mille fois, infiniment! J'espère que vous aimez toujours mon histoire :) N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et/ou des commentaires, ça fait toujours super plaisir, et n'oubliez pas que cette histoire est aussi la vôtre. Je vous adore, tous. Lucia (@luciahtr sur twitter).


	7. Once Upon A Time I Was Falling In love, Now I'm Only Falling Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le titre vient de la chanson Total Eclipse Of The Heart de Bonnie Tyler. Merci à Mélisande, comme toujours. Merci à vous tous de continuer à me lire, ça me fait énormément plaisir. Pour Hélène, à C et A.

Juin 2014, Joplin, MO.

 

Le plus gros problème de Louis, en tant qu'auteur, c'était véritablement les délais. Il était incapable d'écrire un certain nombre de mots ou de chapitres en un temps imparti. Il avait besoin de prendre son temps, d'aller à son rythme, d'écrire un chapitre puis de le reprendre des jours voire des semaines plus tard pour modifier quelques petites choses. Il était perfectionniste, autant que cela est possible de l'être. Alors, évidemment, les délais étaient pour lui un enfer. Sauf qu'il était un auteur de renom, et qu'il devait respecter lesdits délais, parce que ses lecteurs l'attendaient, attendaient son livre avec impatience. Son éditeur aussi, plus encore que les lecteurs d'ailleurs. Et Louis se sentait toujours un peu plus déchiré à chaque fois que son éditeur lui rappelait qu'il devait rendre ses ébauches à telle date, qu'il devait avoir écrit un certain nombre de chapitre pour ce jour-ci. Parce qu'il voulait faire plaisir à ses lecteurs, et qu'il savait à quel point les satisfaire était important, parce qu'ils étaient aussi l'une des raisons pour laquelle il continuait d'écrire ses histoires. Alors les décevoir lui brisait le cœur, vraiment. Mais il n'était pas capable de faire autrement. Il avait besoin que ses personnages vivent un peu en dehors de ce qu'il écrivait, de leur laisser la place. Et puis, aussi et surtout, l'inspiration ça ne se commandait pas. Il y avait des fois où il avait envie d'écrire, il en mourait d'envie, et pourtant, il pouvait rester des heures planté devant son écran d'ordinateur, des journées entières avec son stylo à la main, son carnet ouvert à une nouvelle page ; rien ne venait. Absolument rien, il n'y arrivait pas. Il était incapable d'écrire. Alors que tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était pouvoir le faire. La vie d'écrivain n'était pas aussi idyllique que ce qu'on aurait pu penser. Mais pourtant, pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait échangée contre une autre. En ce moment-même, alors qu'il était allongé sur son lit en train de réfléchir au prochain chapitre de son livre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Harry, et seulement à Harry. La moindre petite chose qui lui traversait l'esprit semblait sans cesse le ramener à son compagnon de route, comme s'il était la réponse à tout, comme si c'était inévitable.

 

*

 

Ils avaient laissé Preston dans un refuge, au bord d'une route, sachant que ce serait trop compliqué avec un petit compagnon comme celui-là en plus. Louis le regrettait un peu. Mais c'était pour le mieux. Et maintenant, Louis et Harry se regardaient, sans rien se dire, se regardaient simplement, Louis gardant son visage totalement inexpressif alors qu'Harry avait un petit sourire qui faisait se relever les coins de sa bouche. Ils étaient comme ça depuis une demi-heure, et pas une seule fois ils n'avaient parlé, restant totalement silencieux, écoutant simplement le vent qui soufflait dehors, tranchant la nuit avec son bruit sifflant. Louis ne savait pas s'il avait envie ou non de parler, le silence disait bien plus que les mots parfois, et c'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il aimait tant cela, le silence. Le silence était la chose qui l'inspirait le plus, peut-être, il pouvait à la fois réfléchir et à la fois ne plus penser à rien, laisser son cœur parler à sa place, les mots s'alignant les uns à la suite des autres sans qu'un seul son ne puisse s'entendre. Il avait envie d'en parler à Harry, cependant, de son amour de la littérature, de sa fascination pour Oscar Wilde, et de la façon dont presque tous les livres qu'il avait lu avait eu une influence sur sa vie, même minime. Les livres étaient une part de lui-même, et le fait d'écrire était sans doute ce qui le définissait le mieux. S'il devait utiliser un seul mot pour se décrire, il choisirait d'ailleurs celui-là « écrivain ». Ou peut-être « lecteur », parce que c'était tout aussi important pour lui. Et en cachant cette partie de sa vie à Harry, il avait l'impression de ne pas être honnête, de lui mentir sur qui il était vraiment, de n'être qu'un imposteur. Il se sentait mal, mais il savait que c'était trop tard, et que s'il avouait maintenant qu'il était aussi William Wingfield, son ami lui en voudrait et qu'il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible. Alors il regardait Harry sans dire un seul mot, se contentant de plonger son regard dans le sien, comme si cela suffisait à tout dire. Harry ne parlait pas non plus, se contentant de triturer machinalement le bout de la manche de son sweat-shirt, souriant toujours faiblement. Et bien que son regard soit planté dans celui de Louis, il semblait à dix mille lieues de là, dans ses pensées, presque aussi loin que Louis, peut-être, presque aussi perdu dans sa propre tête. Finalement, Harry se releva et dit tout doucement « Tu sais, on a pas trop parlé du fait que t'es tout le temps en train d'écrire et que visiblement, t'aimes ça plus que tout, mais j'aimerais bien qu'on en parle parce que je pense que c'est important ? Je veux dire, le road-trip est loin d'être terminé et j'aimerais vraiment te connaître mieux. Je te connais déjà un tout petit peu et j'imagine que tu veux pas en parler, alors je vais pas te forcer, mais si un jour t’arrive à le faire, sache que je serais honoré de t'écouter. Et aussi, j'en sais rien. Moi aussi j'aime bien lire. Pas écrire, j'en suis incapable, mais j'aime beaucoup lire. Et il y a des auteurs qui te font ressentir des choses que tu peux pas oublier, et je trouve ça juste incroyable, qu'avec de simples mots, quelqu'un puisse te retourner complètement et te faire changer d'avis, te faire découvrir les choses sous un autre angle de vue, te faire remettre en cause les opinions qui jusque-là étaient ancrées au plus profond de toi, à te faire te remettre en cause toi, et toutes les choses que tu pensais immuables. Je trouve ça beau, en fait. Et même si toi t'es qu'un auteur qui écrit dans son carnet et qui veut pas écrire de livres, je pense que c'est beau aussi. C'est poétique, un écrivain. Il paraît que les gens ont des mains qui peuvent décrire leur caractère, par exemple, si quelqu'un a les doigts longs et fins, on dit qu'il a des doigts de pianiste. Je trouve que les écrivains ont les plus belles mains de tous. Leurs mains parlent à leur place, leurs mains c'est ce qui leur permet de s'exprimer et de dire ce qu'ils ressentent, leurs mains deviennent leur langue, leurs mains c'est leur façon de penser et de voir la vie. Quand un écrivain te touche, ou t'écris quelque chose, ça doit être le plus beau sentiment au monde, il te laisse toucher du bout des doigts la chose la plus importante pour lui. Ses mains sont une partie de son âme, et rien qu'en te touchant, il te laisse l'effleurer. Je suis pas un expert, dans ce genre de trucs, mais je trouve ça magnifique, cette vulnérabilité qu'ils donnent à tout le monde sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. » Et Louis ne pensait vraiment pas qu'il pouvait tomber amoureux de quelqu'un aussi rapidement, ni qu'il pouvait tomber un peu plus fort chaque jour.

 

*

 

Juin 2014, St. Louis, MO.

 

Harry était absolument insupportable, incapable de s'arrêter de parler et de s'exclamer toutes les deux minutes qu'ils étaient « dans la ville des Louis, tu devrais profiter, c'est ta ville, sérieusement ! Allez, viens on va tout visiter ! ». Louis n'avait quasiment pas parlé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Joplin, se contentant de conduire en écoutant distraitement la radio, essayant de se protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait. De quoi ? Lui-même se le demandait parfois. Il était ridicule, absolument ridicule. Il n'avait qu'une envie, dire à Harry qui il était vraiment. Il ne pensait plus qu'à ça, incapable de se sortir cette idée de la tête, ses pensées le taraudant, ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre pour le dire à Harry sans le blesser, sachant que ce n'était sans doute pas possible et que dans tous les cas, ils finiraient par se disputer, et se séparer. Louis serait alors obligé de terminer le road-trip seul, et alors que c'était son objectif au départ, et que c'était dans cette optique là qu'il était parti, il n'en avait plus du tout envie. Il s'était attaché, trop vite, trop fort. C'était ce qu'il faisait. Toujours. Mais cette fois était pire encore que les autres, parce qu'Harry semblait être la réincarnation de tout ce qu'il avait toujours cherché chez un homme, être tout à fait ce dont il avait besoin. Il regarda Harry, qui était assis sur le lit de leur chambre en train de lister les choses qu'ils devaient absolument faire tant qu'ils étaient à St. Louis. Ses boucles tombaient un peu dans ses yeux et ses lèvres se refermaient autour du bouchon de stylo qu'il était en train de mâchonner, rose pâle sur bleu. Ses jambes qui semblaient interminables étaient étendues sur le lit, l'un de ses pieds pendant dans le vide. Il était en appui sur ses coudes, les muscles de ses bras ressortant alors un peu plus que d'habitude, faisant saillir ses tatouages. Il était beau. Non, il était absolument magnifique. À vous en couper le souffle. Il ne faisait rien de particulier, absolument rien, et pourtant Louis avait l'impression que jamais il n'avait été aussi beau, juste en train d'être lui-même, ses sourcils légèrement froncés tant il était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Il lui suffisait de le regarder pour que des poèmes s'écrivent dans son esprit, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, comme si Harry était à lui seul toute la poésie du monde, comme si les plus beaux sonnets avaient été inspirés par ses yeux verts et ses boucles folles. Louis ne pouvait cesser de penser, dix mille choses à la fois, mais surtout une, qui semblait hurler par-dessus toutes les autres « je suis tellement amoureux de toi, pardonne-moi de te mentir ainsi ».

*

 

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, et pourtant, Louis n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il était sorti du lit, sachant que sinon, à force de bouger dans tous les sens, il réveillerait Harry, étant assis par terre, sur le balcon, dans l'endroit qui était à peine un peu abrité de la pluie, espérant ne pas finir trempé. La cigarette qu'il avait dans les mains se consumait lentement, Louis tirant une ou deux bouffées toutes les cinq minutes seulement, la laissant brûler sans rien faire, trop perdu dans ses pensées. Il se torturait l'esprit, incapable de s'en empêcher, sachant qu'il était ridicule, mais cette histoire le mettait réellement mal à l'aise et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se détester toujours un peu plus. Louis était tombé amoureux, et pourtant, il ne connaissait pas tant de choses sur Harry, et pourtant, il lui mentait comme si ce n'était rien, comme si cela n'avait aucune importance. Louis se releva brusquement et jeta sa cigarette à demi terminée, rentrant comme une furie dans la chambre d'hôtel et commençant à secouer Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, le jeune homme le regardant d'un air à la fois endormi et interrogateur, visiblement perdu. « 'a va pas ? », marmonna-t-il, pas encore réellement éveillé. Louis grimaça et s'assit sur le bord du lit avant de chuchoter d'une voix à peine audible, « je dois te parler ». Harry se redressa en fronçant les sourcils, se frottant les yeux avec le talon de ses mains et haussant les épaules « je t'écoute, alors », dit-il simplement, sa voix un peu plus rauque que d'habitude, encore enrouée de sommeil. « Je t'ai menti », dit Louis tout doucement et Harry pencha la tête sur le côté avant de faire un signe de la main, comme pour l'encourager à continuer. « C'est plus un mensonge par omission qu'autre chose, mais je t'ai menti quand même... Je .. Enfin, je suis pas totalement celui que je prétends être ? Pas totalement ? », murmura Louis, ses phrases sonnant plus comme des questions que comme des affirmations, clairement incertain. « Je t'ai dit que j'écrivais pas de livres mais c'est .. C'est faux. J'ai déjà écrit des livres, plusieurs même et ils ont été publiés. Et je suis connu ? Enfin pas connu, mais disons que j'ai une réputation et que mes livres sont traduits en plusieurs langues et que les lecteurs les aiment beaucoup ? Enfin, c'est ce que mon éditeur ne cesse de me répéter en tout cas, moi j'en sais rien, j'écris surtout pour moi. Pour eux aussi, parce que ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que des gens me lisent et apprécient mon travail, mais c'est surtout pour moi. Disons que j'ai plus de renommé que ce que j'aimerais, parce que c'est handicapant des fois, d'être un « auteur à succès », comme ils disent. Au début, je voulais pas te le dire, parce que je suis parti en road-trip dans le seul but de m'éloigner de tout ça et de me ressourcer pour pouvoir écrire. Mais ensuite, tu m'as dit que t'avais lu un de mes livres et je pouvais plus faire marche arrière, je savais que si je te le disais après ça, tu m'en voudrais sans doute pour toujours ou quelque chose du genre et .. Et j'en sais rien, je me suis habitué à ta présence et j'ai plus envie de faire ce road-trip tout seul ? », expliqua Louis, ses joues étant devenues cramoisies alors qu'il se raclait nerveusement la gorge, baissant les yeux et mordillant l'intérieur de ses joues pour se retenir de ne pas craquer face à Harry. Ce dernier ne dit rien pendant un long moment avant de laisser échapper un petit rire, Louis redressa alors brusquement sa tête pour regarder Harry en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. « Je me demandais vraiment quand est-ce que t'allais finir par me le dire. Parce que tu sais .. Quand j'ai dit que j'avais lu un livre de William Wingfield, et que j'avais aimé, c'était pas une blague. Et je sais pas si tu sais, mais au dos de tous tes livres il y a ta photo. Et tu fais souvent des interviews et t'es quand même facilement reconnaissable. Je pense que j'ai su qui tu étais durant la deuxième semaine de notre voyage. Mais t'avais visiblement aucune intention d'en parler ou de me dire la vérité, alors je t'ai laissé faire parce que je pense que c'était important pour toi et qu'il fallait que tu me fasses confiance pour me le dire », dit Harry en continuant de sourire en coin alors que Louis rougissait jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles, se sentant brusquement ridicule. Harry savait. Harry avait presque toujours su. Louis était un idiot. « Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? » « C'était à toi de dire quelque chose », répondit tout doucement Harry alors qu'il le regardait tristement, semblant pouvoir lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, Louis refoulant ses larmes et se levant, prenant la deuxième clef de la chambre d'hôtel et sortant, sans un mot de plus, courant dans les couloirs du palace avant de sortir, sans cesser de courir, courant toujours dehors jusqu'à arriver dans un parc abandonné ou presque, s'asseyant sur un banc à moitié moisi et laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues, sanglotant comme un enfant inconsolable, repliant ses genoux contre son torse et les entourant de ses bras, se recroquevillant sur lui-même, son corps tremblant, secoué par ses sanglots. C'était stupide. Il se sentait trahi alors qu'il était celui qui avait menti, au départ.

 

*

 

_I feel like_

_You have stars in your bloodstream_

_And constellations in your mind_

_I would like nothing more_

_than to be acquainted_

_with the night sky_

 

*

 

Louis était rentré, finalement. Il s'était allongé sur le canapé de la suite et s'était endormi ainsi, sans même un regard pour Harry qui l'attendait pourtant dans le lit en le regardant tristement. Louis ne s'était jamais senti si petit, si fragile. Il avait l'impression que tous ses secrets étaient écrits sur son visage, que toutes ses cicatrices avaient été montrées en place publique, que tout le monde savait, à propos de lui. Ils étaient dans la voiture, et ni Harry, ni Louis n'avaient prononcé un seul mot. Ils s'étaient à peine regardés avant de reprendre la route. Louis avait du mal à se concentrer, il avait besoin d'écrire, de se défouler, de laisser ses larmes couler pour une bonne raison.

 

*

 

_Sometimes_

_When I feel sad and lonely_

_I write poems_

_And they're all about you_

_You're under my skin_

 

_It's two in the morning_

_I'm smoking one of your_

_cigarettes_

_I keep choking on my own_

_saliva_

_Or maybe it's my tears_

 

*

 

Juin 2014, Memphis, TN.

 

Louis n'avait pas avancé dans son livre, et il ne parlait toujours pas à Harry. Il avait parfaitement conscience d'être ridicule, mais il ne savait pas comment faire autrement. Il n'y arrivait pas. Rien que de le regarder le rendait malade, comme si soudainement toutes ses défaites, toutes les choses qu'il n'avait pas réussi à faire lui étaient renvoyées dans la figure. Quand il regardait Harry, il avait l'impression de voir en face de lui tous ses échecs, toutes les fois où il n'avait pas réussi, toutes les fois où il n'avait pas été assez. Finalement, ce fut Harry qui le confronta. Ils venaient à peine d'entrer dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'ils avaient réservé à Memphis, dans le Tennessee, quand Harry vint se mettre en face de lui et le força à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui était dans un coin de la pièce, lui-même s'asseyant sur le lit et le regardant droit dans les yeux avant de dire doucement « tu sais, tu pourras pas toujours me fuir hein ? On a décidé de faire ce road-trip ensemble, et tant que je décide de ne pas m'en aller, t'es bloqué avec moi. Or, j'ai vraiment pas envie de partir. Je pense qu'on devrait parler », dit-il doucement et Louis fronça les sourcils. Il était tellement lâche, même confronter Harry, il n'en avait pas été capable. Pathétique. « Je suis pas certain qu'il y ait grand-chose à dire, en fait », murmura Louis en baissant les yeux, triturant nerveusement ses doigts, comme si ça allait subitement cesser de le faire réfléchir et lui permettre de s'exprimer correctement sans avoir l'air ridicule. « Parle-moi de ton nouveau livre, de quoi ça parle ? » « Je peux pas parler de ça, mon éditeur me tuerais. » « Allez, je suis ton ami pas vrai ? Je sais que tu détestes parler de tout ça, mais je suis ton ami ! Et tu m'as menti, tu peux me parler de ça, non ? », demanda Harry en souriant en coin. Louis ricana amèrement et pinça ses lèvres. « Pas de ça. Je peux te parler de tout ce que tu veux, mais pas de ça. », chuchota-t-il alors qu'Harry soupirait et haussait les épaules. « Okay. Parle-moi de ta famille alors. T'as prévu d'aller les voir pendant ton road-trip ? », demanda-t-il et Louis sembla réfléchir pendant de très longues secondes avant de renverser sa tête en arrière et de se relever, allant fouiller dans son sac et sorti son paquet de cigarettes, en allumant une et tirant une bouffée avant de venir s'asseoir à côté d'Harry dans le lit. « J'avais pas tellement envie, au début, je me disais que ça en valait pas la peine, parce qu'ils m'avaient abandonné, enfin surtout ma mère, et qu'elle méritait pas que je revienne la voir. Mais il y a aussi mes sœurs et je regrette de pas pouvoir les voir grandir, je les aimais beaucoup, avant, enfin, je les aime encore mais c'est plus pareil, je les connais plus. Je les aimais vraiment et ma mère m'a enlevé ça aussi, et je suppose que revenir les voir ce serait un peu comme une revanche, en fait. Au final, ce serait pas un acte de faiblesse ou de lâcheté. Et j'aimerais bien, pour une fois, arrêter d'être lâche et faible, mais je sais pas si j'en suis capable alors je suis content d'avoir encore beaucoup de temps avant qu'on arrive à St. Cloud, je peux l'utiliser pour y réfléchir un peu mieux, je suppose », dit-il simplement, passant la cigarette à Harry et le laissant tirer dessus quelque fois avant de la lui reprendre, prenant une autre bouffée et mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, comme un ado mal assuré l'aurait fait. « C'est elle qui a choisi de partir, et rien que pour ça, je me dis que c'est plus ma famille. », souffla Louis en se relevant, passant sa main dans ses cheveux et secouant la tête. « C'est compliqué, la famille, pour moi. » Harry hocha simplement sa tête et sourit faiblement avant de dire simplement « Je pense que tu devrais aller les voir. Quand même. Parce que quand c'est trop tard, c'est trop tard, et tu vas le regretter ». Et Louis eut soudainement l'envie de le frapper, de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre, qu'il n'y connaissait rien, à sa famille à lui, et que ce n'était pas parce que sa sœur était morte et qu'elle lui manquait qu'il pouvait se permettre de lui donner des leçons de morale. Mais Louis, malgré ses nombreux défauts, n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant. Alors il se contenta de lui lancer un regard plus ou moins menaçant avant de sortir de la chambre d'hôtel pour aller traîner dans l'hôtel, ayant besoin de réfléchir, seul.

 

*

 

C'était sans doute stupide. C'était encore l'une des décisions absolument stupides qu'il allait prendre dans sa vie, mais il commençait vraiment à penser que c'était pour le mieux. Il avait pensé à plusieurs solutions, réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait faire pour que ça s'arrange et qu'il arrête d'en vouloir autant à Harry. C'était ridicule, après tout, il n'avait aucune raison de lui en vouloir. Si ce n'est le fait qu'il était en train de s'approcher un peu trop de lui, sur le plan émotionnel. Louis avait presque envie de laisser tomber la protection, l'armure qu'il avait mis tant de temps à construire tout autour de lui, de briser ces murs qui l'avaient protégés depuis le jour où il avait compris que c'était nécessaire s'il ne voulait pas mal finir. Harry était trop près, trop proche. Louis était déjà amoureux de lui, il le savait, et malheureusement, il n'y avait aucun retour en arrière possible, mais peut-être, peut-être que s'il s'éloignait d'Harry alors il réussirait à lui résister, à ne pas pleurer sur son épaule comme un gosse incapable de gérer ses émotions, de ne pas tomber encore un peu plus amoureux de lui. Alors, il avait décidé de partir, de continuer le road-trip sans lui, malgré tout ce qu'il s'était dit jusqu'alors, malgré le fait qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir être capable de le faire seul, qu'il savait que ça allait être difficile, non seulement parce qu'il perdrait un compagnon de route, mais également, et surtout, un ami. Un ami sur lequel il aurait sans doute pu compter, s'il n'avait pas été assez stupide pour tomber amoureux de lui. Alors, une fois que la nuit fut tombée, et qu'Harry fut endormi, il se leva lentement, sans un bruit, et rangea toutes ses affaires dans son gros sac de voyage, sortant quelques billets de son porte-monnaie pour les laisser à Harry, arrachant une page de son carnet et écrivant simplement « voilà de quoi payer la chambre d'hôtel. Je suis désolé, vraiment. Sincèrement désolé. Au revoir, Harry. », signant ensuite de son nom et posant la feuille et les billets sur son oreiller, souriant tendrement en voyant Harry dormir paisiblement, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, le trouvant adorable. Il se pencha en avant et effleura son front de ses lèvres, se détachant ensuite et partant, sans un regard en arrière, remerciant le portier qui lui ouvrit la porte d'entrée de l'hôtel, rejoignant le parking et montant dans sa voiture, démarrant. Il roula ainsi toute la nuit, s'arrêtant seulement lorsque les larmes l'empêchèrent de voir et que la fatigue prit le dessus. Il ne prit même pas de chambre d'hôtel, dormant seulement quelques heures dans sa voiture avant de reprendre la route, luttant contre l'engourdissement en tapotant sur le volant avec ses doigts. Les stickers de toutes les villes qu'ils avaient visité étaient collés sur la boîte à gants, Harry les ayant mis là en disant que « comme ça il n'oublierait jamais rien ». La présence d'Harry semblait être partout dans la voiture. C'était ridicule. Louis était ridicule, il n'aurait jamais du se laisser faire, il aurait du maintenir beaucoup plus de distance entre eux, ne jamais s'attacher. Surtout pas s'attacher. C'était vraiment stupide, de s'attacher aux gens. Plus il avançait, plus il regrettait sa décision. Mais c'était trop tard.

 

*

 

_I don't remember anything before you._

_I never understood the way light could flood a room until I saw you walk into one._

 

_Walking away from you feels like not taking care of myself._

_It feels like sleeping too long and never eating breakfast._

_It feels like shaking hands and paper cuts._

 

_Restlesness._

_  
Irritation._

 

*

 

Juin 2014, Galton, GA.

 

Louis avait passé toute la journée suivant son départ à conduire, et maintenant, alors que la nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures, il venait enfin d'atteindre la prochaine ville sur sa carte de route, Galton. Ce n'était pas une ville d'une grande beauté et elle n'était pas très connue, n'avait pas ou peu de réputation. Louis, étrangement, aimait bien les villes de ce genre, les villes perdues au milieu de nulle part, auxquelles personne ne faisait attention mais qui avait tout de même un certain charme. C'était idiot, ce n'étaient que de simples villes, du béton et de l'herbe en quelques rares endroits, mais il s'identifiait à elles. Il avait pu trouver une chambre d'hôtel à la dernière minute, et il avait enfin pris le temps de continuer son livre, écrivant des dizaines de phrases les unes après les autres. Ses personnages semblaient plus torturés, soudainement, plus renfermés sur eux-mêmes, plus durs. Louis avait l'impression d'étaler chacune de ses pensées sur le papier, de se dévoiler totalement. Il mettait tellement de lui en ce livre, que si jamais il ne marchait pas, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Il le savait. C'était ridicule, mais ce bouquin était une partie de lui-même maintenant, une partie de lui-même qu'il déposait au creux des mains des lecteurs, leur faisant un cadeau inestimable, sans que ceux-ci n'en aient conscience. C'était beaucoup, presque trop, mais aussi pas assez à la fois. Tellement contradictoire, ce livre était une contradiction à lui tout seul. Comme Louis. Ce livre était une version papier de lui-même, en fait. De ses moments les plus joyeux, de ses moments plus difficiles. Des ses explosions de joie, de bonheur, et de ses larmes de rage et de douleur. Jamais, de toute sa vie, il n'avait été aussi en colère. En colère contre les autres, en colère contre Harry, en colère contre l'amour, en colère contre le monde entier, mais surtout, surtout, en colère contre lui-même. Louis avait lu un livre, une fois, qui l'a sans doute marqué jamais, et dans lequel était écrit la phrase « I don't think all the writers are sad. I think it's the other way around, sad people write. » Et si ça, ce n'était pas la plus cruelle vérité au monde, il se demandait ce que ça pouvait être. Plus Louis écrivait, plus la description de ses personnages s'affinait, devenait plus précise. Plus l'un des personnages principaux prenait les traits d'Harry. Harry. Il n'avait pas dit son nom, pas une seule fois depuis qu'il s'était lâchement enfui. Il ne l'avait pas écrit non plus. Pas clairement, en tout cas. Peut-être un « H » oublié dans la marge de son carnet, quelque part. Harry. Si beau, si innocent, si pur et adorable Harry. Harry. Ses boucles, et ses yeux verts. Harry, son rire et ses yeux emplis de larmes. Harry. Sa façon de parler et de marcher, de bouger les mains quand il s'enflammait à propos d'un sujet. Son sens de l'humour, ses mains, ses doigts, les bagues qu'il portait parfois. Harry, son regard protecteur et rassurant sur Louis. La façon dont il lui parlait, toujours comme s'il avait peur de le voir s’effondrer entre ses bras. Comme si Louis allait se montrer assez faible pour s’effondrer dans ses bras à lui. Harry, stupide Harry et son charme irrésistible. Harry et son amour de la vie, de la nature, des gens. Son amour pour tout. Son amour pour sa sœur, surtout, inconditionnel, à vous en briser le cœur des milliers de fois avant même que vous n'ayez eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre. Harry. Gentil, intelligent. Harry, passionné de photo plus que de n'importe quoi d'autre toujours prêt à dégainer son appareil, peu importe la situation. Harry, si inaccessible. Harry, rieur, blagueur mais aussi soudainement sérieux quand il s'agissait d'expliquer l'importance des tempêtes et l'insignifiance de votre vie dans ce monde. Harry, qui lui avait fait tout remettre en question, surtout lui-même. Harry qui lui avait fait comprendre ce qu'aimer signifiait réellement, ce que ça voulait dire, de se laisser totalement aller, de se plonger corps et âme dans quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur, mais surtout qui tenait à cœur à Harry. Harry, si parfaitement imparfait Harry. C'était fou, tout de même, de pouvoir tomber amoureux si facilement, sans que rien ni personne ne vous en empêche, sans qu'aucune barrière ne soit dressée entre vous. Harry. Idiot d'Harry.

 

*

 

_For everyone I meet with your name, I'm sorry._

 

*

 

Louis l'aurait sans doute appelé, depuis le temps, si seulement il avait eu son numéro. Il ne pensait jamais à lui demander, même quand il se rendait compte que ça aurait pu être utile, il n'y avait pas pensé, oublié, alors il n'avait pas demandé. Alors, pour se défouler, et aussi, sans aucun doute, dans le but d'oublier, Louis écrivait, noircissait les pages de son petit carnet à la couverture de cuir, écrivait jusqu'à ne plus dormir de la nuit, son livre et ses pensées occupant tout l'espace ne laissant jamais place au sommeil. Il écrivait jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment tous seuls et que son stylo lui tombe des mains, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts tremblent tant il était épuisé. Et pourtant, il ne s'en lassait pas. Il ne se lassait plus d'écrire. Alors même qu'il était parti parce qu'il ne parvenait plus à aligner deux mots à la suite, cette même idée aujourd'hui lui semblait impossible, il ne pouvait plus se passer de l'écriture, il en avait besoin. Et pour avancer, et pour oublier. Parce que malgré tout, Harry était encore présent dans ses pensées. Et puis, après tout, son livre entier parlait de lui, alors l'oublier semblait de plus en plus difficile. En plus de cela, il avait rencontré, depuis son départ de Memphis, trois personnes portant le même nom qu'Harry. Trois personnes qui ne ressemblaient en rien à son ancien compagnon de route mais qui avait exactement le même prénom que lui. Comme si le Destin s'amusait à jouer avec ses émotions, à tester ses limites, à le pousser dans ses retranchements dans le seul et unique but de le faire craquer. Comme si c'était un signe stupide pour lui rappeler l'ampleur de son erreur, pour le faire regretter un peu plus chaque jour sa décision. Ce road-trip, qu'il devait au départ faire seul pour pouvoir se ressourcer, sans plus penser à personne ni à rien si ce n'est à son livre, prenait un goût amer sans Harry, il lui manquait quelque chose. Il n'était même plus intéressant, absolument aucun intérêt sans son compagnon de route. Et Louis semblait se rendre compte un peu plus chaque jour à quel point il avait été stupide. Mais il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible, ce qui était fait, était fait, on ne pouvait pas changer le passé, et tous ces autres dictons qui s'appliquaient parfaitement bien à la situation dans laquelle Louis s'était mise. Il s'en voulait d'autant plus qu'il n'avait gardé aucun souvenir matériel des moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, seuls restaient les quelques stickers collés sur sa boîte à gants et un paquet de cigarettes à demi-terminé. Seuls ces quelques lui permettaient de savoir que tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières semaines était en effet arrivé, que ce n'était pas son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. C'était étrange, tout de même, il avait toujours été quelqu'un de très solitaire, de très secret, très renfermé sur lui-même ; et voilà que maintenant, après avoir passé quelques semaines avec celui qui n'était au départ rien de plus qu'un inconnu, il semblait être incapable de passer du temps seul, de continuer à reprendre sa vie normalement. C'était aussi bizarre que ridicule. Quelques fois, il avait vraiment envie de se donner des baffes, comment était-ce seulement possible de manière aussi stupide. Louis avait toujours été un idéaliste doublé d'un grand romantique, l'Amour était pour lui quelque chose d'idyllique, d'utopique même, aussi parfait qu'inaccessible. Pour lui, être amoureux, vraiment amoureux, avec les papillons dans le ventre et la fumée dans le cerveau, ce n'était censé arriver qu'une seule fois dans une vie, une seule et unique fois. Louis n'avait jamais réalisé que cela signifiait se priver de dizaines de choses, renoncer à ce qu'il pensait être l'une des parts les plus importantes de lui, faire des concessions, laisser l'autre prendre totalement le dessus sur nous, à en perdre la raison et la tête. C'était bizarre, il avait toujours eu une vision de l'Amour lisse, sans rature ni bavure, purement et simplement parfait, comme une chanson qui résonnerait doucement dans vos oreilles sans jamais vous faire mal à la tête. Et soudainement, il se rendait compte que ça, cette vision là des choses, était en fait dépourvue de sens, qu'elle n'avait aucune raison d'être. Qu'il n'était qu'un romantique ridicule qui avait espéré tant de choses alors qu'il n'y avait rien à avoir, rien à gagner. L'Amour était un piège, dont Harry semblait avoir été l'appât principal, et il était tombé dedans, s'était immergé jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir ressortir la tête de l'eau.

 

*

 

_Today, is the first day of the rest of your life_

_They say_

_What is my life_

_Without you_

 

_I'm driving away from you_

_as fast as I can_

_I don't care about the police_

_nor about the accidents_

_I don't care about anything_

_at all_

_except you_

 

_Don't try to reach for me_

_I'm already so far away_

_So far away_

_I don't see anymore_

 

*

 

Louis continuait de penser à Harry. Presque une semaine qu'il s'était lâchement enfui, et pourtant, dès qu'il entendait son nom dans la rue ou à la radio, il tournait la tête, le cherchait du regard, souriait faiblement avant de baisser la tête et d'essayer, souvent en vain, de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. Il pensait à Preston aussi. Il se disait qu'il aurait dû le garder, que comme ça, il aurait pu au moins avoir une preuve _vivante_ qu'Harry avait fait une partie du voyage avec lui et qu'il était devenu, en quelques semaines à peine, une partie de sa vie. Il essayait sans cesse de se remémorer leurs meilleurs souvenirs ensemble, mais à chaque fois qu'il se les repassait, dans sa tête, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de voir les erreurs qu'il avait commise. Il y avait des fois, il y avait des soirs où il avait juste envie de fermer les yeux, et de ne pas se réveiller, jamais. C'était un peu trop excessif, sans doute. Mais Louis était un écrivain, il ne se contentait pas de vivre les choses, il les ressentait au plus profond de lui-même, il analysait tout, pensait et repensait à la même chose, à la phrase qu'il avait dite à tel ou tel moment jusqu'à ce que sa tête lui tourne et qu'il soit forcé de se coucher pour ne plus avoir à réfléchir. Et encore, même là, même dans son sommeil, qui était toujours court et agité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de torturer son esprit, jusqu'à se réveiller en sursaut alors que des sanglots l'agitaient de toute part. Un jour, alors qu'il était dans un bureau de tabac, à la recherche d'un nouveau briquet et d'un paquet de cigarettes neuf, il crut reconnaître la voix d'Harry. Louis se retourna brusquement qu'il renversa l'un des présentoirs de cartes-postales et un autre de journaux, envoyant le tout par terre dans un vacarme assourdissant, les supports métalliques des présentoirs tombant par terre, entraînés par les bras de Louis, l'un d'entre eux lui tombant même sur la tête alors que lui-même se retrouvait propulsé au sol. Il releva les yeux, quand quelqu'un lui demanda comment il se sentait, et il regarda encore autour de lui, comme pour vérifier qu'il avait bien rêvé et qu'en effet, Harry n'était pas là. Il sentit son cœur se serrer, déglutit, et se força à sourire avant d'assurer que tout allait bien, s'excusant auprès du buraliste, remettant les présentoirs du mieux qu'il pouvait, payant son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet avant de sortir en courant, reprenant sa voiture et tentant de fuir la ville à tout prix, comme si le fantôme d'Harry était là-bas. Ou plutôt, comme si le fantôme de ses souvenirs le suivait partout où il allait, le suivait de si près qu'il prenait ses rêves pour la réalité. Faux espoirs, encore et encore. Il était parti. C'était lui qui avait pris cette décision, il l'avait choisi. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de se dire que c'était la plus grosse erreur de sa vie ?

 

*

 

_« Hayden was so gorgeous, so gorgeous when Adam told him he was leaving. So gorgeous Adam wasn't sure he was taking the right decision. For a second or so, he hesitated. Because his eyes were even greener than before, like trees standing proudely in the gigantic forest. Intimidating. But then, suddenly, everything became darker, and a gray veil recovered his eyes. Adam swore he could see flames in his gaze. Hayden didn't seem angry at all, his expression remained neutral, not even a twitch of his lips ; sad, maybe, probably. Adam knew he shouldn't do this, shouldn't leave him like this, because you just don't leave the person you're in love with. But Adam was an idiot. Admittedly, an idiot in love, but an idiot either way. And so, one day, he left. He left Hayden even if it meant leaving everything that happened between them. Even if it meant leaving the possible love of his life, his possible soulmate. Adam was a coward. Always has been, always will be, something like that. But he couldn't fight against it. It didn't even matter anymore. It was too late. »_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO. Je sais. Louis est un petit peu ... con. Des fois? Je suis désolée, aha. En espérant que vous ayez aimé ce chapitre. J'ai mis un peu de temps à le poster, comme d'habitude mais je suis nulle pour faire les choses rapidement. Merci énormément de me lire et d'apprécier (plus ou moins) cette histoire. Je vous adore, merci, merci, merci!! Merci pour tout et à la prochaine. Aussi, si vous pouviez laisser un petit commentaire ou un kudo, ça me fait toujours très très plaisir! Mon twitter : @luciahtr (n'hésitez pas à réagir à la fiction sur twitter c'est sympa!)


	8. I Think I'm Moving But I'm Going Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le titre du chapitre vient de la chanson Stop and Stare de One Republic. Merci à Mélisande, ma beta, encore et toujours youhouuuu. A Helene, pour C et M.

Juin 2014, Atlanta, GA.

 

Louis était maintenant si éloigné de chez lui qu'il avait l'impression d'être dans un autre pays, dans un autre monde, même, inconnu, et dans lequel il se sentait perdu, comme trop petit par rapport à tout ce qui l'entourait. Il n'avait pas peur, pas trop, en tout cas. Mais, le fait est que, même s'il détestait l'admettre parce qu'il était celui qui était parti, il se sentait terriblement seul. Horriblement seul. Et il ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à lui-même. Il aurait aimé blâmer Harry et le haïr, mais il en était incapable. Il s'était attaché, bien trop vite, bien trop fort aussi. C'était de sa faute, après tout, le jeune homme qui avait été pendant quelques temps son compagnon de route n'avait rien à faire là-dedans, il n'était pas celui qui avait commis une erreur, ce n'était pas lui, le fautif, dans l'histoire. Louis se sentait stupide, et il s'en voulait terriblement. Il n'aurait jamais dû partir ainsi, il était désormais au milieu des États-Unis, sans personne à qui parler, condamné à passer son temps à conduire en écoutant des chansons qu'il appréciait, avant, avant qu'Harry ne le force à écouter ses playlists stupides et que Louis ne se mette à aimer les groupes qu'il passait son temps à écouter. Il devait passer son temps à écrire et c'était absolument ridicule parce que c'était la raison pour laquelle il était parti au départ, il voulait être seul et pouvoir trouver un peu d'inspiration, et résultat, son livre semblait s'écrire contre son propre gré et être seul ne le réussissait pas, il détestait. Louis aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, quelqu'un avec qui rire, quelqu'un avec qui dormir. C'est fou, la vitesse à laquelle on s'habitue à faire les choses à deux, comme un vrai petit couple, comme si vivre sans l'autre n'était même plus possible. C'était totalement injuste, il s'était attaché si vite, et maintenant, il pensait à chaque instant à Harry, alors même que le jeune homme n'était plus là, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en pensant à une blague qu'il lui avait faite, de regarder vers le siège passager lorsqu'il entendait quelque chose qui, il le savait, aurait fait réagir Harry, avant de se souvenir qu'Harry n'était plus là, et qu'il était désormais seul, pour la suite de son voyage et sans doute jusqu'à la fin de ce-dernier. Il avait vraiment merdé, sur ce coup-là. Quel idiot, mais quel idiot il était, tomber amoureux ainsi et laisser filer, voire même repousser de toutes ses forces la seule personne à qui il s'était vraiment attaché depuis plus de quinze ans. Ridicule. Idiot. Stupide. Il avait tout gâché, tout était de sa faute, et il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible.

 

*

 

Aussi ridicule que cela puisse sembler, il aurait aimé que Preston soit encore avec lui. Même si ce n'était qu'un petit chiot, au moins, il aurait eu quelque chose pour lui tenir compagnie et lui éviter de se lamenter sur son sort tout au long de la journée. Et il savait que techniquement il n'avait absolument aucune raison de se plaindre, parce qu'il n'y avait rien eu de vraiment _important_ entre Harry et lui, et que ce n'était qu'un compagnon de route pendant quelques temps. Et puis après tout, il était un auteur de renom, et il gagnait parfaitement bien sa vie, il avait un toit au-dessus la tête tout au long de l'année et il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il avait tout pour être heureux, mais maintenant qu'il savait ce que ça faisait, d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie, d'être vraiment amoureux et de passer des moments aussi normaux que magiques avec la personne qu'on aimait, il avait du mal à se dire qu'il était seul. La solitude lui pesait, et, bien évidemment, se plaindre n'était pas quelque chose d'envisageable dans une telle situation, mais Harry lui manquait, beaucoup plus que ce qui était raisonnable. Beaucoup trop. Et il s'en voulait, il s'en voulait énormément.

 

*

 

_This is how it ends_

_You running away_

_Flying away from me_

_Far, so far away_

_I can make it without you,_

_anyway_

*

 

Louis était dans une station-service au bord de la route, pour faire le plein d'essence et pour prendre quelques trucs à grignoter quand soudain, il le vit. Pas lui, d'abord. Seulement son stupide chapeau et quelques boucles qui s'en échappaient. Il se dit au début que ce n'était qu'une hallucination, que ça ne pouvait être qu'une hallucination et que ce n'était pas réel. Il était si loin de l'endroit où il l'avait laissé, cela ne pouvait pas être lui. Puis Harry s'était retourné, un sourire immense illuminant son visage entier, et il n'avait pas pu nier l'évidence. C'était bien lui, avec sa chemise déboutonnée qui laissait apercevoir ses tatouages et même son nombril, lorsqu'il se pencha trop en avant, avec son éternel jean noir beaucoup trop serré qui semblait lui couper la circulation et ses fameuses bottines marron. Il était magnifique, à vous en couper le souffle, à vous en faire tourner la tête, à vous en faire hurler de frustration. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué Louis, trop préoccupé à chercher dans les rayons ce dont il avait visiblement besoin. Ce-dernier en profita alors pour aller se réfugier dans un coin de la petite boutique, se recroquevillant sur lui-même, ressemblant à un animal blessé. Quelles étaient les chances, cependant ? Qu'ils se rencontrent ainsi, aussi loin de leur lieu de « séparation », dans une station-service pourrie au bord de la route ? Les chances étaient sûrement proches du zéro, voilà ce qu'elles étaient. Et pourtant, cette situation on ne peut plus caricaturale était bien en train de se produire. Le magasin n'était pas si grand, et au bout de quelques minutes à se cacher ainsi, Louis se sentit quelque peu étouffé. Il se releva alors brusquement, pensant pouvoir se faufiler discrètement jusqu'à la caisse et partir aussi rapidement qu'il était entré. Il ne fit même pas attention à ce qu'il faisait, à ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, et dès qu'il releva les yeux pour pouvoir trouver un chemin rapide jusqu'à la sortie, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Harry qui le regardait avec un air intrigué. Intrigué et étrangement tendre. Ou peut-être était-ce autre chose, de la rancœur, de la tristesse, de la déception. Ou peut-être encore que c'était toutes ces choses-là mêlées les unes aux autres. Louis déglutit et brandit, comme une excuse, la boîte de gâteaux au chocolats qu'il avait à la main avant de laisser son bras retomber le long de son corps, bredouillant, piteux « salut », au même moment où Harry disait, un petit sourire aux lèvres, « comme on se retrouve ». Louis avait honte, terriblement honte, soudainement. Il se sentait encore plus petit que ce qu'il n'était réellement, Harry semblant si imposant en cet instant. « Je suis désolé », souffla Louis en évitant Harry pour aller jusqu'à la caisse, payant son paquet de gâteaux et son paquet de cigarettes avant de sortir et d'aller jusqu'à sa voiture, soupirant quand il vit qu'Harry l'avait suivi, lui adressant un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose. « On devrait parler », dit simplement Harry en s'installant sur le siège passager, commençant à tapoter distraitement ses doigts contre la boîte à gants, et Louis sentit une vague d'émotion le submerger alors qu'il se glissait sur le siège conducteur. C'était comme s'il n'était jamais parti, comme s'ils s'étaient simplement arrêtés sur le bord de la route pour faire le plein et qu'Harry allait lui raconter l'une de ses histoires farfelues, comme s'ils allaient repartir et rire en écoutant des chansons des années 80 à plein volume. La réalité le rattrapa bien vite, cependant, quand Harry se redressa brusquement sur son siège et qu'il arrêta de jouer avec la boîte à gants pour pouvoir regarder Louis droit dans les yeux. Le jeune auteur rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux devant l'intensité de son regard et il se racla la gorge avant de dire, dans un murmure, « je suis vraiment désolé ». « T'as pas à l'être, Louis. J'aimerais juste comprendre pourquoi tu m'as rien dit. J'aurais compris si tu m'avais dit que t'avais plus envie de voyager avec moi, tu sais. J'aurais juste aimé avoir un avertissement et pas me réveiller un matin et me rendre compte que t'étais plus là et que je devais me démerder pour continuer tout seul mon voyage », souffla Harry, secouant la tête, visiblement perturbé. Louis se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à ce qu'Harry avait pu réellement ressentir en se levant ce matin-là et en ne le trouvant pas à ses côtés. Il avait juste pensé que le jeune homme ne s'en ferait pas tant que ça, parce qu'il était juste Louis et qu'il ne pouvait pas réellement manquer à quelqu'un, pas vrai ? Aussi égoïste que cela puisse paraître, il n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences que son action pourrait avoir sur le reste du voyage d'Harry. Il baissa la tête et chuchota, « je voulais pas arrêter de voyager avec toi, je veux dire, j'avais envie de continuer mon road-trip avec toi. Je ne pouvais juste pas ». Il était si concentré sur l'observation de ses doigts pour ne pas avoir à regarder Harry qu'il ne vit pas celui-ci d'abord hausser les sourcils de surprise avant de les froncer d’incompréhension, et ce ne fut que lorsque le jeune homme se racla la gorge et reprit ses tapotements contre la boîte à gants que Louis releva la tête. « Je comprends pas. Je comprends pas, Louis. Si tu voulais pas arrêter de voyager avec moi, pourquoi t'es parti comme ça ? », demanda Harry faiblement, les sourcils toujours froncés, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure dans ce qui semblait être un tic nerveux. « Parce que j'ai fini par développer des sentiments pour toi qui n'avaient rien d'amicaux et que c'était injuste de ma part de t'imposer ça alors que tu ressentais pas la même chose. Je suis désolé », souffla Louis, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

 

*

 

Harry n'avait rien dit pendant plusieurs longues minutes, puis il avait fini par relever le regard vers Louis, un sourire timide flottant sur ses lèvres, une boucle folle s'échappant de son chapeau et lui tombant dans les yeux, et il lui avait demandé, tout doucement, « vraiment ? ». Louis avait rougi et avait hoché timidement la tête alors qu'Harry se mettait à rire. Ce fut à Louis de froncer les sourcils, ne s'étant certainement pas attendu à ce qu'Harry se moque de lui alors qu'il venait juste d'admettre avoir des sentiments pour lui, ressentir quelque chose pour lui qui dépassait bien les frontières de l'amitié. Louis se sentit soudain soulagé de ne pas lui avoir avoué qu'il était en réalité totalement fou amoureux de lui, Harry aurait sûrement ri encore plus fort, sinon. C'était étrange, ce qu'il ressentait soudainement. Il détestait ce rire qui sortait d'entre les lèvres d'Harry, et il trouvait cela bizarre parce que jusqu'à maintenant il avait toujours adoré entendre Harry rire, jusqu'à aujourd'hui cela signifiait qu'Harry était heureux. Mais ce rire, ce rire, il le trouvait moqueur, et méchant, presque incisif. Comme si Harry faisait cela dans le seul et unique but de le blesser. Louis cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour éviter les larmes de couler et il se détourna d'Harry, tournant sa tête vers la fenêtre et se raclant la gorge, un sanglot manquant de lui échapper, Louis feignant une crise de toux afin qu'Harry ne suspecte rien. Ce-dernier était cependant loin d'être un idiot, et il cessa immédiatement de rire en remarquant le changement dans l'attitude de Louis. Il cessa de tapoter contre le tableau de bord avec ses doigts et soupira longuement, chuchotant ensuite « Lou, regarde moi. S'il te plaît », souffla-t-il et il finit par poser sa main sur la cuisse de Louis pour que ce-dernier le regarde. Cela eu au moins l'efficacité escomptée, Louis retournant vivement la tête pour regarder Harry droit dans les yeux, une larme solitaire roulant sur sa joue. Harry soupira et vint déposer doucement sa main sur la joue du jeune homme, la caressant avec son pouce, tout doucement, le regard surpris, inquiet et confus de Louis le fixant avec insistance. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il prenait à Harry de le toucher ainsi, de lui faire cela, ayant l'impression que le jeune homme voulait juste l'humilier encore un peu plus, se moquer de lui, le faire se sentir ridicule. Il s'attendait presque à ce qu'Harry parte de la voiture en riant, le frappe ou lui crache dessus. Il savait qu'Harry n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille, mais il se sentait désorienté, et terriblement humilié, également. Louis avait toujours été le genre à imaginer le pire dans toutes les situations qui se présentaient à lui, aussi, quand il sentit les lèvres d'Harry se déposer délicatement contre les siennes, sa première réaction fut de le repousser avant de revenir chercher ses lèvres avec les siennes, ses mains tremblant, ses paupières restant closes, le jeune homme étant terrifié que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve. Et c'était étrange, parce que dans tous ses livres, jusque-là, il avait toujours décrit les premiers baisers avec la personne qu'on aimait comme quelque chose de lent, de doux et de fabuleux, quelque chose qui laissait un goût impérissable et qui donnait l'envie de hurler de joie, de pleurer de soulagement. Un premier baiser était censé vous donner des frissons et vous faire voir des feux d'artifice, vous donner envie de recommencer, encore et encore, de ne plus jamais s'arrêter. C'était censé avoir le goût de la framboise, de l'été et du soleil, vous donner des papillons dans le ventre et vous faire sauter dans tous les sens. Et Louis frissonnait bien, mais c'était plus de peur qu'autre chose. Quant à ce qu'il voyait derrière ses paupières closes, c'était bien loin des feux d'artifice, seul le néant et le doute semblaient lui faire face. Ce baiser n'avait le goût de l'été, ni celui de la mer, ni des framboises qu'on cueille sur le bord de la route. Harry avait le goût du tabac froid et des biscuits au chocolat, il y avait, quelque part, comme un arrière-goût de chocolat chaud, également, avec de la chantilly, peut-être, et, au-dessus de tout cela, le goût du chewing-gum à la menthe, prédominant. Mais par-dessus tout, Harry avait le goût d'Harry, juste ça, tout simplement. Et en un sens, c'était peut-être meilleur encore que l'été, les bonnes odeurs, la plage et les framboises. Les lèvres d'Harry contre les siennes, c'était cela, son île paradisiaque. Le baiser n'était pas doux pourtant, pas tendre ni plein d'affection, il était un peu précipité, comme si Harry avait attendu aussi longtemps que Louis pour faire ça, comme s'ils se détachaient ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, ils n'allaient plus pouvoir vivre correctement. Leur premier baiser était effréné, presque trop. Ce n'était pas le premier baiser idéal habituellement décrit dans les livres, il était même le total opposé de ce genre de baisers, et pourtant, il était le meilleur baiser que Louis n'avait jamais eu. Aussi, il comprit à ce moment-là que ce n'était pas le baiser en lui-même qui était important, c'était la personne avec laquelle on le partageait.

 

*

 

Ils n'avaient toujours pas redémarré. Pas réellement, en tout cas. Ils avaient fini par quitter la station-service et s'étaient rendus dans un parking longue durée, Louis payant simplement une nuit et ils s'étaient tous les deux installés à l'arrière de la voiture de Louis, blottis l'un contre l'autre, parlant durant des heures. Visiblement, Louis était encore plus un idiot que ce qu'il ne pensait. C'est ce qu'Harry lui avait dit, en tout cas, quand ils s'étaient finalement détachés de leur baiser. Il lui avait alors appris que les sentiments que Louis éprouvaient à l'égard d'Harry n'avaient rien de ridicules, et qu'ils n'étaient pas non plus à sens unique, et puis, sérieusement, « à ton avis pourquoi mon mec et moi on s'est séparés ? Il a très bien vu que la seule chose dont je parlais, c'était toi ». Louis avait rougi et rit bêtement pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'embrasser doucement Harry au coin des lèvres et de marmonner qu'ils étaient vraiment nuls, pour communiquer. Harry lui expliqua ensuite, une fois qu'ils furent sur le parking au milieu de dizaines d'autres voitures, emmitouflés dans des couvertures et collés l'un contre l'autre, qu'il lui en avait voulu terriblement d'être parti comme ça. Louis manqua de se remettre à pleurer, Harry le serrant simplement un peu plus contre lui avant d'expliquer en détails ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa tête quand il s'était rendu compte que Louis était parti ainsi, sans même un mot, sans même un au revoir, comme un voleur. Il raconta la confusion, la réalisation, la tristesse, l'angoisse, l'incertitude, la colère ensuite, la frustration. Il raconta comment il était immédiatement parti à sa recherche, suivant ville par ville le plan qu'ils avaient établis ensemble pour pouvoir le retrouver. Il raconta comment il avait trouvé des gens assez aimables pour le conduire de ville en ville, il raconta les quelques voyageurs qui le prirent pour une prostituée, les quelques autres qui pensaient qu'il s'agissait là encore d'un SDF qui allait les arnaquer pour quelques sous. Il raconta la panique, le désespoir, et le doute, quand il se demanda s'il ne devrait pas plutôt abandonner et retourner en Angleterre. Il raconta les centaines de photos qu'il avait prises et les montra toutes à Louis en souriant faiblement. Louis écouta, simplement, sans rien dire, le gardant juste tout contre lui en caressant ses cheveux doucement, comme s'il avait peur de le voir disparaître entre ses doigts à chaque instant. Ils finirent par s'endormir ainsi, allongés l'un sur l'autre, s'agrippant au corps de l'autre si fort que même dans leur sommeil leur étreinte ne se défit pas. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, un fin sourire flottant sur leurs lèvres. Quand Louis se réveilla, le lendemain matin, la première chose qu'il pensa fut que c'était la meilleure nuit qu'il avait passé depuis très longtemps, et ce, malgré les innombrables nuits dans les hôtels de luxe à plus de mille dollars la nuit, à dormir dans les lits les plus confortables du monde. C'était paradoxal, il venait de dormir sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture qui n'avait rien de confortable, et qui était même assez désagréable, et pourtant, jamais de sa vie il n'avait aussi bien dormi. Être amoureux le rendait vraiment ridicule.

 

*

 

_You wake up,_

_you've got hair in your mouth_

_you're still the most_

_beautiful thing_

_I've ever laid eyes on_

 

_You smile at me_

_Your eyes light up_

_You look so cute_

_I don't even have words_

_to describe how you make_

_me feel_

 

_I'm a grown up man_

_but when I look at you_

_It's like I'm 16 again_

_You make me feel_

_like a teenager with_

_a stupid crush_

 

_My hands are shaking_

_You take them between yours_

_Kiss my knuckles_

_and smile sweetly_

_You make me warm_

_all over_

 

_Please_

_don't leave me_

_Never again_

_I won't_

_survive it_

 

*

 

Juin 2014, Orlando, FL.

 

Louis aurait aimé que tout devienne immédiatement plus facile, après cela, que tout redevienne comme avant, mais en mieux, avec plus de baisers, et toutes ces choses stupides que les gens en couple et amoureux font. Mais Harry et lui n'avaient pas discutés de ce qu'ils voulaient être, alors Louis partait du principe qu'ils n'étaient pas un couple, qu'ils étaient juste des amis qui s'embrassaient beaucoup, ou quelque chose de ce genre. Il savait qu'ils auraient dû en discuter, qu'il aurait dû faire un effort et enfin vaincre sa timidité pour en parler franchement avec Harry et lui demander officiellement d'être son petit-ami parce qu'être moins que ça ne lui suffisait vraiment pas. Mais Louis était lâche, et cela n'était visiblement pas quelque chose qui était prêt de changer. Alors, il n'avait rien demandé, rien dit, s'était contenté de suivre Harry et de tout faire pour le faire sourire et rire. Ils avaient atterris à Walt Disney World, avec des ballons dans une main et une glace en forme de Mickey Mouse dans l'autre, riant à tout et n'importe quoi, faisant toutes les attractions qu'ils pouvaient, profitant un maximum de leur séjour, prenant des dizaines de photos avec tous les personnages mythiques du parc d'attraction et restant même plusieurs nuits dans l'un des hôtels de luxe du parc pour pouvoir faire absolument toutes les attractions. Harry mit dans sa valise pleins de souvenirs, de cartes postales, quelques boules à neige, et Louis rempli la sienne de photos de lui et Harry, finit l'un de ses carnets, en racheta un autre à l'effigie de Mickey et ils ressortirent de là, enchantés, plus heureux que jamais, comme deux gosses au matin de noël. Louis, quand il regarda Harry parler avec enthousiasme de telle ou telle attraction, racontant ce qu'il avait préféré, ce qu'il aimait plus que tout dans ce parc d'attraction, ne put s'empêcher de tomber encore un peu plus amoureux du jeune garçon. C'était comme si à chaque parole qui sortait de sa bouche, Louis tombait un peu plus pour lui. Il n'avait pas arrêté de sourire en plus d'une semaine, et il se sentait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été ces derniers mois, voire même ces dernières années. Quand il était Harry, il avait l'impression de voler, il riait de tout, passait son temps à écrire des choses qui n'étaient soudain plus si tristes. Il avait l'impression de voir des étoiles partout, il était heureux. Et cela faisait tellement, tellement longtemps, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quand tout cela allait s'effondrer, quand est-ce qu'il allait se réveiller de ce doux rêve, quand enfin, la bombe exploserait et qu'il se rendrait compte que rien de tout cela ne s'était réellement passé, que ce n'était qu'une blague et que son imagination lui avait joué des tours.

 

*

 

La bombe, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler, explosa quelques jours plus tard, seulement, alors qu'ils étaient sur la route. Louis conduisait et Harry prenait des photos de tout ce qu'il voyait, dehors mais aussi dans la voiture, des photos de Louis, également, ce-dernier ne s'en rendant même pas compte. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de chanter joyeusement, et pendant quelques secondes, pendant quelques secondes seulement, les yeux de Louis quittèrent la route pour pouvoir regarder Harry, un sourire attendri flottant ses lèvres. Ces secondes furent les secondes de trop, cependant, et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui arrivait, Harry hurlait dans ses oreilles et un camion venait les heurter de plein fouet, Louis venant s'effondrer contre le pare-brise alors qu'Harry continuait de crier des paroles qui n'avaient plus aucun sens aux oreilles de Louis. Ce-dernier tentait désespérément de se retenir à quelque chose, ses mains agrippant faiblement un bout du tableau de bord, alors que sa tête rebondissait lourdement contre le verre brisé. Son visage était en sang et des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il entendit Harry crier quelque chose, et il essaya de lire sur ses lèvres pour comprendre, en vain, sa vision était brouillée. Il fronça les sourcils et commença à tousser un peu, du sang s'échappant de sa gorge. Il sentit la panique monter en lui durant quelques secondes qui lui parurent interminables, eut à peine le temps de voir que l'appareil photo d'Harry était intact et il se sentit étrangement soulagé, regardant le jeune homme, qui continuait de crier et tremblait légèrement, ou peut-être était-ce Louis qui tremblait. Il essaya de lui sourire, et vit Harry se pencher en avant, s'approcher de lui. Puis soudain, ce fut le noir. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, fut deux yeux verts perçants mais emplis de larmes qui le regardaient avec une détresse immense.

 

*

 

Juin 2014, Miami, FL.

 

Quand Louis se réveilla, il fut étonné de la quantité de lumière qu'il y avait dans la chambre. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas ça, mais il était simplement surpris, puisque habituellement, avec une telle quantité de lumière, il n'aurait jamais été capable de dormir, aussi, il était étonné de se réveiller ainsi. Parce que cela signifiait qu'il avait dormi, et vu la sensation qu'il ressentait dans ses jambes et dans ses bras, cela devait faire un bon bout de temps qu'il dormait. Il tenta en vain de se redresser et tenta de parler, mais seul un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte que cette chambre n'avait rien des chambres d'hôtel de luxe dans lesquels il avait l'habitude de rester, et qu'il y avait une odeur bizarre. Il fronça le nez et tenta de refermer les yeux mais fut obligé de les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard, quand on le secoua et qu'on commença à l'assaillir de questions, Louis ne comprenant rien ou presque à ce qu'il se passait, n'entendant pas les voix distinctement, se sentant absolument dépassé par les événements, comme si tout allait trop vite pour lui. Il referma les yeux et sombra à nouveau dans un sommeil profond. Quand il se réveilla pour la seconde fois, la nuit était tombée, et la seule source de lumière dans sa chambre venait de la porte qui était entrouverte et qui donnait sur un couloir visiblement illuminé. Il grimaça, et tenta à nouveau de parler, mais immédiatement une main vint se poser sur la sienne et il fronça les sourcils, attendant que son regard s'habitue à l'obscurité. Quand il put enfin distinguer qui était la personne qui tenait aussi fort sa main, un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il marmonna, pas réellement conscient de ce qu'il racontait « Salut, H. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? J'ai envie de t'embrasser, je peux t'embrasser ou pas ? Pourquoi on est pas à l'hôtel ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix si rauque et qui semblait brisée qu'il se sentit soudainement trahi par son propre corps, comme si ce-dernier lui jouait des tours. Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller qui était disposé derrière lui et regarda Harry, qui était à demi éclairé par la lumière du couloir. Louis se rendit soudain compte à quel point il semblait fatigué. Ses cheveux étaient sales, ce qui était pour Harry un signe que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Il avait les ongles rongés, et quelques-unes des petites peaux autour de ses doigts étaient arrachées, la chair étant exposée, à la vue de tous. Ses yeux étaient cernés de cercles noirs, et il semblait épuisé, ses paupières presque prêtes à se fermer d'une seconde à l'autre. Ses épaules étaient voûtées et ses joues rouges indiquaient qu'il avait pleuré il y a peu de temps. Sa main libre tremblait légèrement sur ses genoux, et il était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il avait autour de la tête un bandage que Louis n'avait pas remarqué, en observant ses cheveux. À côté de sa chaise étaient posées des béquilles et Harry avait un plâtre à la jambe. Louis ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, il semblait si vulnérable, si faible en cet instant, qu'il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et quand il vit une larme rouler sur la joue du jeune homme, il demanda, de sa voix presque inhumaine « Quelque chose ne va pas ? », souffla-t-il, Harry serrant encore plus fort la main de Louis dans la sienne, presque jusqu'à lui en couper la circulation, et il bredouilla, d'une voix que Louis eut du mal à reconnaître comme étant celle du jeune étudiant en photographie joyeux et insouciant qu'il connaissait et dont il était tombé amoureux, « j'ai cru que j'allais jamais te revoir vivant. Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil, idiot ».

 

 

*

 

Quand Louis comprit qu'ils avaient été victimes d'un accident de la route, il perdit à nouveau conscience et quand il se réveilla, Harry était en train de lui donner des petites claques. Louis le regarda, perdu pendant quelques instants avant de fondre en larmes, s'excusant, pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que le médecin lui demande de se calmer et lui explique la situation en détail, lui expliquant les interventions qu'il avait subies, et quel était l'état d'Harry, ne donnant les dernières informations que lorsque Louis insista, disant qu'il devait absolument savoir comment Harry allait. Harry était juste dans un coin de la pièce et jouait distraitement avec ses doigts, visiblement anxieux. Louis comprit que la douleur dans ses jambes et ses bras n'était pas due à l'excès de sommeil, comme il le pensait, mais bel et bien au choc qu'il avait subi. Ledit choc avait aussi fait des dégâts au niveau de son abdomen, mais normalement, tout devrait guérir rapidement, s'il se reposait assez. On lui apprit également qu'il avait été blessé à la tête, et que quand il s'était réveillé, la première fois, il était en fait dans le coma depuis plusieurs jours, et on commençait à en douter qu'il en sorte. Harry laissa échapper un sanglot en entendant ça, et Louis lui adressa un regard désolé, lui faisant signe de venir près de lui et prenant sa main dans la sienne, sans rien dire, sachant que les mots n'auraient pas suffi. Il fut également informé qu'il devrait rester encore quelques temps à l'hôpital, au moins jusqu'à ce que ses blessures les plus importantes soient totalement guéries. Louis tenta de refuser, expliquant qu'il devait écrire un livre, qu'il avait un road-trip à continuer, des centaines de choses à voir avant la fin de l'année, mais se tut totalement quand Harry éleva la voix et lui dit que de toutes façons, il ne le laisserait pas repartir sans lui cette fois, et qu'il comptait rester ici jusqu'à ce que Louis soit remis. Louis regarda le jeune homme pendant de longues secondes, sans rien dire, et finit par prendre sa main entre ses doigts, tout doucement, et la porter jusqu'à ses lèvres, embrassant ses jointures délicatement, comme s'il avait peur de lui faire mal, caressant ensuite sa peau avec son pouce, lentement, ne le quittant pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que le médecin s'en aille, gêné de l'intimité de la scène. Louis se rendormit peu après, Harry toujours à ses côtés.

 

*

 

_Those are the songs_

_I'll never sing to you_

_The secrets_

_I keep_

_inside of my mind_

 

_Those are the words_

_I'll never say to you_

_Because you might be_

_the bravest_

_person I know_

_But I'm not_

_And I'm so scared_

_of loosing you_

_I can't breathe_

 

_Those are the poems_

_I'll never wrote for you_

_It's so dark outside_

_But the stars are shining_

_tonight_

_You make me feel_

_alive_

 

_Those are the songs_

_I'll never sing to you_

_I love you_

_I love you so much_

_I might explode_

_But I'm not scared_

_not anymore_

_not with you_

_by my side_

 

_Those are the secrets_

_I'll never tell you_

_Because I'm so scared_

_of everything_

_I'm so unsure_

_of what we are_

_Help me_

_Get out of here_

_I want to shine_

_by your side_

 

*

 

Juin 2014, Daytona Beach, FL.

Quand enfin ils furent autorisés à reprendre la route, Louis manqua de tomber de son lit en essayant de sauter dans les bras d'Harry et ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à en perdre le souffle, jusqu'à ne plus savoir où ils étaient, jusqu'à en oublier tout autour d'eux, à s'en rendre ivre d'amour. Était-ce réellement de l'amour, cependant ? Louis savait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait, il le savait depuis bien longtemps, mais malgré son séjour à l'hôpital et malgré le fait qu'il soit passé très près de la mort, il n'était pas devenu plus courageux, et il n'osait pas parler à Harry, lui demander ce qu'ils étaient, lui demander si les sentiments, si ce qu'il ressentait vraiment était partagé, si Harry ressentait la même chose, s'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Louis n'avait jamais cru aux histoires sérieuses, et il avait tendance à croire que même si les gens avaient, selon lui, tous une âme sœur, ce n'était peut-être pas son cas. Harry, cependant. Harry était différent. Si différent, tellement différent. Harry était une autre planète, un nouveau monde pas encore découvert, Harry était un joyau, un secret que personne ne connaissait. Harry était une nouvelle galaxie, pleine d'intrigues et de mystères, Harry était un nouvel univers, une immensité de questions et d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Harry était à la fois tout ce qu'il connaissait, les choses les plus sûres de sa vie, mais il était aussi l'inconnu le plus total, la nouveauté, le mystère, toutes les questions auxquelles il n'avait jamais trouvé de réponses. Harry était comme la première phrase d'un livre, la plus importante, il était le début d'une nouvelle histoire, le début d'une nouvelle intrigue, il était à la base de tout, tout se construisait à partir de lui. Harry était aussi comme la dernière phrase d'un livre, celle qui vous reste en mémoire à jamais, celle dont vous ne pouvez pas vous débarrasser, celle qui clôt une histoire mais qui vous donne envie d'en commencer une autre, également. Si Harry était un livre, il serait le plus beau de tous. Sombre, mais aussi lumineux, joyeux, heureux, avec des moments si noirs qu'on avait envie de se noyer dedans. Harry était un paradoxe ambulant, une métaphore à lui tout seul. Harry lui donnait envie d'aller décrocher la lune et les étoiles pour venir les accrocher autour de son cou dans un collier d'astres. Harry était le plus brillant de tous les astres. Il semblait radieux, tout le temps. Dès qu'il entrait dans une pièce, les gens le regardaient avec étonnement, admiration, jalousie, admiration. Harry était cet être inaccessible que tout le monde veut avoir mais que personne ne peut jamais toucher, que tout le monde veut être, mais qui est bien trop compliqué pour être ne serait-ce qu'imité. Harry. Harry lui donnait l'envie d'écrire des milliers de livres, à propos de chacune des parties de son corps qu'il aimait, même celles qu'il n'avait pas encore découvertes, il voulait faire des cartes de ce corps qu'il adorait véritablement, il voulait dresser des autels pour lui, chanter des louanges à sa gloire. Harry lui faisait tourner la tête mais lui donnait l'impression que tout était simple et facile. Harry faisait battre son cœur trop vite mais l'apaisait en même temps. Harry, s'il n'était pas son âme-sœur, était la chose qui s'en approchait le plus. Et il était tellement, tellement amoureux de lui, que des fois, il en perdait la tête, restant éveillé jusqu'au milieu de la nuit pour écrire seulement quelques lignes sur la façon dont il riait, sa manière de toujours raconter des blagues stupides, comment ses mains bougeaient quand il parlait de quelque chose qu'il aimait. Harry lui faisait regretter de ne pas avoir été un artiste, il aurait pu peindre ses mains, peindre ses cheveux, peindre ses yeux, peindre ses lèvres quand elles s'étiraient dans ce sourire que Louis aimait tant. Il aurait aimé être plus qu'un simple auteur, pouvoir chanter, crier, danser, peindre, prendre en photo, hurler son amour pour Harry dans toutes les formes possibles, de toutes les façons possibles. Mais surtout, surtout et avant tout, Harry lui donnait l'envie de devenir quelqu'un de meilleur. Quelqu'un de bon. Il lui donnait l'envie de se surpasser, il lui faisait oublier ses peurs. Harry le faisait se sentir entier, entier et heureux. Enfin heureux, tellement heureux. Comment dit-on à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime tant qu'on accepterait cent fois de mourir si cela pouvait suffire à le rendre heureux ? Comment explique-t-on à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime tant que si on pouvait, on disparaîtrait totalement, seulement dans le but de le laisser briller ? Comment dit-on à quelqu'un qu'il est la personne qui nous fait perdre la tête mais aussi la personne qui nous permet de respirer normalement ? Comment dit-on à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime, quand le verbe « aimer » ne suffira jamais pour décrire la profondeur de nos sentiments pour lui ?

 

*

 

Quand Louis trouva le courage de dire à Harry qui l'aimait, c'était un samedi. Ils étaient dans la voiture, et il pleuvait à grosses gouttes. Harry fredonnait l'une de ses chansons préférées et prenait des photos en souriant, visiblement distrait. Louis avait les yeux rivés sur la route. Il avait fait l'erreur une fois, il ne recommencerait pas. Et pourtant, il mourait d'envie de regarder Harry et de lui dire à quel point il était beau. Harry posa sa main sur la cuisse de Louis et sourit, même si Louis ne pouvait pas le voir, il le sentait, c'était comme s'il pouvait sentir son sourire. Alors il sourit aussi, et chuchota doucement, « je t'aime, Harry ». C'était sorti sans même qu'il y fasse attention et quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, c'était déjà trop tard. Il pinça les lèvres, sachant qu'il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible et il se racla la gorge, se sentant gêné. Harry ne retira pas sa main de la jambe de Louis, la serrant simplement entre ses doigts, tout doucement. Louis attendit une réponse, continuant de conduire en restant concentré sur la route, plus pour ne pas voir la réaction d'Harry qu'autre chose. Il attendit, encore et encore. Et même un « je suis désolé mais je ne ressens pas la même chose » ou un « va te faire foutre » lui aurait suffit, en cet instant. Il attendit, attendit, attendit une réponse avec impatience, et inquiétude. Et puis, au bout de trois quarts d'heure sans qu'aucun d'eux deux ne parle, Louis osa glisser un regard vers Harry. Il s'était endormi, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, sa main reposant sur son ventre alors que l'autre était encore sur la jambe de Louis. Louis avait attendu. Mais rien n'était venu, et maintenant, Harry s'était endormi. Il devait vraiment se faire une raison, parler sans réfléchir avant de le faire n'apportait jamais rien de bon. Louis avait envie de vomir, de pleurer, de crier. Et pourtant, malgré tout ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment, il n'en voulait pas à Harry. Il le comprenait. C'était idiot. Il n'aurait pas du tomber amoureux, évidemment que ce ne serait pas réciproque. Ça ne pouvait pas l'être. Il avait été stupide, encore une fois, s'était laissé avoir. Comme toujours. Il se gara un peu plus loin, dans un parking dans lequel il était sûr de pouvoir passer la nuit, coupa le moteur, attrapa une couverture et partit sur la banquette arrière pour se coucher. Il ne s'endormit que bien plus tard, une larme ayant roulé sur sa joue et ayant l'impression qu'il allait étouffer tant la boule au fond de sa gorge lui pesait.

 

*

 

Quand Louis se réveilla, à l'arrière de sa voiture, il faisait totalement jour, et Harry n'était pas là. Il le remarqua immédiatement, parce qu'il n'entendait pas sa respiration régulière qui signifiait qu'il était endormi, ni le fredonnement qu'il aurait entendu s'il était réveillé. Il grommela et se redressa péniblement, son dos le faisant atrocement souffrir. Dans un réflexe, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et c'est alors que le post-it qui avait été collé sur son front tomba sur ses genoux. Il fronça les sourcils et le prit dans ses mains, et le lut. Puis il le relut. Encore. Et encore. Passant ses doigts sur les lettres écrites à l'encre noire dans le papier rose fluorescent. Un immense sourire finit par se former sur son visage et il laissa échapper un petit cri de joie. Il sortit de la voiture et regarda autour de lui, pendant quelques minutes avant d'éclater de rire sans aucune raison, heureux.

 

*

 

_« Sometimes words aren't enough. I'm sorry I didn't answer you straight away, I couldn't. I do not love you, it's more than that. Words aren't enough here. I'll be back soon, promise. With breakfast. Wait for me, sleepy head. »_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! Je l'ai écrit en une soirée donc sincèrement je sais rien de sa qualité, je peux pas me prononcer mais disons que je ne suis pas trop déçue. J'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire et comme vous pouvez peut-être le sentir, on approche de la fin! J'aimerais faire dix chapitres mais je sais pas trop encore. On verra bien haha! Merci en tout cas, de continuer à me lire et tout ça, ça me touche énormément, merci pour tout. (M'en voulez pas pour Louis, oops). Voilà voilà, vous pouvez me faire part de vos commentaires sur twitter, je suis @luciahtr mais n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires et des kudos ici, sur le chapitre, ça me fait toujours super plaisir et ça me touche vraiment. Merci. A la prochaine!


	9. And The Feeling Coming From My Bones Says, "Find A Home."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le titre du chapitre vient de la chanson Seven Nation Army de The White Stripes. A Helene. Pour C et A. Merci à Méloche, ma bêta lectrice qui est clairement formidable de m'avoir supporté tout ce temps. Aight.

Septembre 2014, New-York, NY.

 

Louis n'avait jamais vu New-York autrement que sous la pluie. Il n'y était pas allé souvent, une dizaine de fois au plus dans toute sa vie. Et pourtant, dès qu'il y allait, il pleuvait. Toujours. Aussi, aujourd'hui ne fit pas exception à la règle et Louis et Harry furent accueillis à New-York par une pluie battante. Ils entrèrent rapidement dans leur chambre d'hôtel, portant leurs sacs à bout de bras et les laissant tomber au sol. Harry partit immédiatement prendre une douche et Louis sortit sur le balcon pour regarder la pluie tomber. Il n'arrivait plus à écrire. C'était pathétique, vraiment. Alors qu'il avait fait ce road-trip pour écrire et terminer son prochain livre, alors même qu'Harry avait été jusque-là une inspiration pour lui, il ne parvenait plus à écrire. Pas un seul mot depuis plus d'un mois. Il prit son petit carnet en cuir, sortant également un stylo de sa poche et il l'ouvrit à une page quelconque, relisant les quelques mots épars qui étaient gribouillés là. Louis sentit presque une boule se former dans sa gorge rien qu'à la lecture de ces quelques mots. La pluie tombait, toujours aussi fort, mouillant une bonne partie du balcon, trempant même le bout des chaussures de Louis. Pourtant, il ne fit aucun geste pour bouger. Il n'entendit même pas Harry venir près de lui, ne remarqua pas qu'il était juste à côté de lui, juste derrière la baie vitrée coulissante qui permettait d'accéder au balcon. C'était étrange, ce qu'il ressentait. Il se sentait heureux, Harry et lui étaient plus ou moins un couple, ils partageaient le même lit, couchaient ensemble, s'embrassaient sans arrêt. Il aurait dû être le plus heureux des hommes, parce qu'il avait attendu ça depuis le début. Et il était heureux. Il l'était. Mais pas entièrement. Pas complètement, comme si quelque chose le retenait de profiter totalement de ce qu'il avait. Il avait cette sensation, au creux de son estomac, comme si tout cela allait se terminer brusquement du jour au lendemain. Il avait toujours été comme ça, à attendre le pire alors même que le meilleur était en train d'arriver. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Pas entièrement, en tout cas. C'était ridicule, il en avait conscience, parce que c'était une façon de se moquer un peu du destin qui avait voulu à tout prix les rassembler, mais il ne parvenait pas à faire autrement. C'était plus fort que lui. Il tourna quelques pages de son carnet, déglutit, et commença à noircir les pages à nouveau. Ce n'était pas la suite de son livre, et cela n'avait sans doute aucun sens. Mais il avait besoin de sortir toutes ses pensées de sa tête. Écrire avait toujours été la solution pour lui. Alors il supposait que cette fois encore, cela lui permettrait d'y voir plus clair, de lui faire sortir la tête de l'eau.

 

*

 

_I know you're going to leave_

_So please_

_Just one last time_

_Kiss me  
Kiss me just one last time_

_I want to remember_

_the taste of your lips_

_on mine_

 

_I remember the first time I saw you_

_It was raining_

_And I thought_

_You were_

_the most beautiful thing_

_I've ever seen_

 

_And now_

_All I think about_

_When I look at you_

_Is how you're going to leave_

_you think it's okay_

_you think I'll be okay_

_let me tell you one thing_

_I won't_

 

_Without you_

_I don't know where home is_

_you're my home_

_you're my safety_

_you're everything_

_I want_

_everything I need_

 

_I know you're leaving_

_But please_

_Kiss me one last time_

_Your lips on mine_

_were the most marvelous_

_taste_

 

*

 

Louis avait pris cette habitude de se réveiller tous les matins avant Harry. Juste pour pouvoir le regarder dormir pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Il savait parfaitement qu'il avait l'air d'un fou, mais il n'était pas capable de s'en empêcher, pas capable de s'arrêter. Il prenait des photos. Parce qu'Harry était le photographe, entre eux deux, mais que Louis ne voulait jamais oublier ce qui était en train de se passer, et que cette fois-ci, même les mots ne suffisaient plus. C'était incroyable, la vitesse à laquelle il était tombé amoureux d'Harry. Très rapidement, en quelques secondes à peine et pourtant il avait l'impression que ça avait duré des années, comme s'il avait eu le temps de connaître et de vieillir avec Harry. Et pourtant, il ne savait presque rien de lui. Il ne demandait jamais, attendait simplement que le jeune homme lui dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Tout ce qu'il apprenait à son sujet, il le retenait, le gardait précieusement en mémoire, tentait de ne jamais l'oublier. Il voulait se souvenir de tout. Du moindre souvenir d'enfance, jusqu'aux grains de beauté les mieux cachés sur son corps. Il vivait au jour le jour, mais toujours dans l'optique que tout cela n'allait pas durer. Il se sentait parfaitement heureux, mais il vivait en attente que sa bulle paradisiaque éclate. Ce n'était pas sain, et il ne dormait presque plus la nuit, sauf quand Harry le rapprochait de son corps et marmonnait dans ses cheveux des mots qui n'avaient même pas de sens. Dans ces moments-là, il avait l'impression d'être chez lui. Harry était actuellement la personne qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille pour lui. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ça, bien évidemment, mais c'en était si proche que parfois Louis oubliait qu'il ne l'avait pas connu toute sa vie. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était être capable de se souvenir pour toujours de ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre, et ça, il savait que même des milliers de livres ne pourraient jamais tout consigner, ne pourraient jamais tout raconter. Alors tous les matins, il restait allongé dans le lit aux côtés d'Harry, ne disait rien, et il regardait. Il tentait de mémoriser tout ce qu'il voyait. Les odeurs aussi. Le shampoing d'Harry, son après-rasage, son parfum, l'odeur d'Harry elle-même. Il passait parfois ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant. Il ne voulait pas oublier ce que ça faisait de les caresser. Les traits reposés, détendus d'Harry. Il était toujours magnifique quand il dormait. À vous en couper le souffle, à vous en retourner la tête, à vous en faire perdre l'esprit. Et Louis prenait des photos. Des photos par dizaines. Il dessinait aussi. La façon dont les mains d'Harry étaient toujours refermées autour de son oreiller, la façon dont un fin sourire se formait parfois au coin de ses lèvres. Louis n'avait jamais été amoureux, avant. Pas vraiment en tout cas. Pas comme ça. Pas autant. Pas au point que ça le rende fou, pas au point qu'il ne se souvienne même plus de son propre nom. Il était terrifié à l'idée de perdre Harry, et pourtant il vivait dans l'optique que cela finirait par arriver, un jour ou l'autre, sans doute encore plus vite que ce qu'il ne pensait. C'était ridicule, l'amour. Il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser avoir. Cela n'en valait pas la peine, après tout. Ou peut-être que si. Louis n'arrivait pas à se décider sur la question. Tout dépendait du moment, tout dépendait de son humeur. Cela ne dépendait jamais d'Harry cependant. Louis n'était jamais tombé amoureux, avant. Il ne croyait pas tellement au véritable amour. Il n'y avait jamais cru en tout cas. Mais Harry bouleversait toutes ses théories. Harry le faisait changer d'avis toutes les deux secondes. Louis ne croyait pas au grand amour, mais s'il y avait une chose à propos de laquelle il était absolument certain, c'était qu'Harry était son âme-sœur. Qu'ils restent ensemble ou non ne changeait rien, au final. Louis savait qu'il ne vivrait jamais plus quelque chose d'aussi fort avec quelqu'un, qu'Harry était « le bon » pour lui. Cela n'avait pas d'importance s'ils finissaient ensemble à la fin de l'histoire, ce n'était pas un conte de fée. Ce qui était important, en revanche, c'est qu'il avait eu la chance dans sa vie de rencontrer son âme-sœur, l'amour de sa vie, le seul et l'unique. Aussi ridicule et niais que cela puisse paraître, il en avait la certitude. C'était une chance, et tant qu'il pouvait vivre avec Harry, tant que leur histoire tenait le coup, il en profiterait pleinement.

 

*

 

_I know I'll never be enough_

_That this will never be enough_

_But it's all I have to offer_

_  
I am not asking for you_

_to stay_

_I know you won't_

 

_I am sorry_

_I am so sorry_

_I truly am_

_Please forgive me_

 

_I know I'm not enough_

_All I am asking for_

_Is for you to understand_

_I can't do more than this_

 

_I wish I could_

 

_I am not asking for you_

_to stay_

_but please_

_don't leave me_

 

*

 

New-York n'était définitivement pas le genre de ville qu'on pouvait visiter en une journée. Ils avaient donc décidé d'y rester une semaine complète, afin de pouvoir découvrir le plus de choses possibles. Ils étaient déjà allés dans Central Park, étaient montés en haut de l'Empire State Building et avaient pris des dizaines de photos. Des centaines, même, sans doute. Louis adorait New-York et l'atmosphère presque féerique qui y régnait. La ville était la représentation même du rêve américain, la représentation de ce qu'était un rêve. Cette ville l'avait toujours attiré, mais la visiter avec Harry lui donnait encore une autre dimension. Une autre atmosphère. Comme si elle était devenue aussi romantique que Paris. Et pourtant Paris était bel et bien la capitale du romantisme. Harry l'avait déjà emmené au restaurant deux fois depuis le début de la semaine, lui avait offert trois bouquets de roses et lui avait promis de l'amener à nouveau sur l'Empire State Building dans quinze ans s'ils étaient encore ensemble. Harry était la définition même du romantisme, et Louis se demandait toutes les deux secondes comment il n'avait pas pu s'en apercevoir avant. Harry passait son temps à le prendre en photo et à lui réciter des passages entiers de romans d'amour, comme s'il avait besoin de le séduire, comme si Louis n'était pas déjà totalement fou de lui. Ils étaient désormais en train de flâner dans les rues de New-York, main dans la main, Louis se laissant entraîner dans les endroits glauques et « indie » qu'Harry voulait à tout prix lui montrer, les endroits qu'il avait repéré dans différents guides touristiques, et ce depuis plusieurs _années_ maintenant. Harry n'aimait pas les États-Unis, il les adorait. Il était absolument fasciné par le pays, par chaque état et par tout ce qu'ils avaient à offrir. Louis le trouvait adorable. Irrésistible. Alors quand Harry reprit sa main dans la sienne avec plus de fermeté et qu'il l'entraîna dans une rue sombre, mal éclairée, trempée par la pluie, qui sentait l'humidité et dans laquelle semblaient dormir des animaux de toutes sortes, ainsi que quelques SDF, il le suivit. Sans même poser de question, sans hésiter une seule seconde, il le suivit en souriant.

 

*

 

Un disquaire. Harry avait décidé de l'emmener chez un disquaire qui n'avait quasiment que des vinyles d'artistes tous inconnus, de groupes qui portaient des noms obscurs, aux titres étranges et torturés. Louis aimait la musique, il adorait ça. Il était passionné, même. Il ne pouvait pas passer une journée sans écouter de la musique, sinon il lui manquait quelque chose, il aimait les sensations qu'il pouvait ressentir en écoutant un bon cd. Mais son truc, c'était plutôt la pop. Le rock à la limite. Certainement pas ces groupes « indie rock » qui faisaient de la musique qu'il trouvait juste étrange. Il n'était pas capable d'écouter plus d'une minute sans se sentir étouffé. Certains de ces artistes avaient un talent énorme, et Louis en avait parfaitement conscience. Mais ce n'était pas son truc. C'était le truc d'Harry. Et ainsi, alors même qu'il détestait presque tout dans cet endroit, il s'y sentait bien, parce qu'Harry semblait au paradis et qu'il n'avait pas cessé de sourire depuis une bonne demi-heure, qu'il s'exclamait toutes les deux minutes en trouvant le disque d'un artiste qu'il appréciait particulièrement, ou même des cds d'artistes qu'il ne connaissait pas, heureux d'en découvrir de nouveaux. C'était absolument adorable. Harry était adorable, mais dans son élément, tout semblait multiplié par dix. Louis n'avait pas arrêté de sourire non plus parce qu'Harry semblait tellement, tellement heureux. Et le voir ainsi le rendait fou de joie, ivre d'amour. Il sourit encore plus largement quand Harry vint l'enlacer et l'entraîna dans le fond du magasin, vers un vieux photomaton à moitié défoncé, le siège étant pourri et bouffé par le temps. Il laissa Harry s'asseoir et s'assit ensuite sur ses genoux, faisant des grimaces et l'embrassant dans le cou alors que le flash se déclenchait, suppliant ensuite Harry d'en faire plus, remettant une pièce dans l'appareil et souriant comme un idiot en ressortant du photomaton, attrapant les photos et tendant la première partie des photos à Harry, gardant les autres pour lui, les rangeant à l'intérieur de son manteau et ressortant ensuite du petit magasin, attendant qu'Harry règle ses achats et s'appuyant contre le mur, jouant distraitement avec ses doigts, les yeux clos. Il se sentait bien. Il se sentait bien, et il avait soudain moins peur qu'Harry s'en aille. Juste un tout petit peu moins peur.

 

*

 

Ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le lit dans leur chambre d'hôtel, nus l'un à côté de l'autre, ne se touchant pas. Louis avait une cigarette entre ses doigts, Harry son appareil photo. Ils ne se parlaient pas, ne se regardaient même pas, laissaient simplement leurs mains s'effleurer, parfois ; laissaient juste leur souffle se répondre. Louis finit par aller jeter sa cigarette et revint ensuite près d'Harry, posant sa main sur son torse, laissant ses doigts caresser tout doucement sa peau, comme s'il était à la recherche de quelque chose, étant toujours très méticuleux lorsqu'il le touchait et il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, se rapprochant de lui et fermant les yeux, reposant sa tête sur son torse, juste au-niveau de son cœur, juste pour l'entendre battre contre son oreille, pour le sentir sous ses doigts. Il sentit Harry bouger un peu contre lui et sourit timidement en voyant qu'il avait simplement posé son appareil photo, descendant sa main sur son ventre, la mettant à plat sur sa peau et attendant juste qu'Harry dise ou fasse quelque chose. Harry ne fit rien cependant, regardant simplement Louis avec un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres. « Tu crois vraiment qu'il y a une âme-sœur pour chacun d'entre nous ? », demanda Louis dans un souffle à peine audible, la moitié de ses mots étant étouffés contre la peau d'Harry. « Ouais. On a déjà eu cette conversation, je crois. Je pense vraiment que tout le monde a son âme-sœur qui l'attend quelque part dans le monde. Certains trouvent leur âme-sœur. D'autres non. Certaines âmes-sœurs sont faites pour se retrouver tu vois ? Et d'autres non. Il y en a d'autres qui se trouvent et qui, malgré tout, n'y arrivent pas et ne restent pas ensemble. Je pense que rien que le fait de rencontrer mon âme-sœur serait une chance, pour être honnête. Même si ça dure pas, juste rencontrer cette personne tu vois ? J'aimerais rencontrer mon âme-sœur. Au moins une fois », répondit Harry en souriant faiblement, sa main reposant désormais dans les cheveux de Louis. Louis, lui, espérait juste que son petit-ami n'avait pas remarqué sa grimace. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il pensait qu'Harry était son âme-sœur. Pas alors qu'Harry disait des choses pareilles. Il aurait l'air ridicule, en disant qu'il avait trouvé son âme-sœur et que c'était Harry, alors même que ce-dernier venait de lui dire qu'il aurait aimé rencontrer son âme-sœur. Qu'il aimerait la rencontrer. Ce qui signifiait qu'il ne pensait pas que lui et Louis étaient faits pour durer. C'était blessant, mais il le savait. Il l'avait toujours su. Il n'aurait pas dû être si surpris, après tout. Il n'avait pas encore dit à Harry qu'il le considérait comme son âme-sœur et comme la plus belle histoire qu'il n'ait jamais vécue. Et soudainement, il comprit qu'il ne le lui dirait sans doute jamais à voix haute.

 

*

 

_I could write poems_

_about the way you sleep_

_about the way you talk_

_about every single one_

_of your tattoos_

 

_about the way you touch me_

_about your fingers on my skin_

_about the way you take pictures_

 

_I could write poems_

_about my love for you_

_I could write poems_

_about the way I want to_

_touch you_

_kiss you_

_love you_

_adore you_

 

_I could write poems_

_about how beautiful_

_you are_

_in the morning light_

 

_I could write poems_

_about the words_

_you said to me_

_when you thought_

_I was asleep_

 

_I could write poems_

_about the kiss_

_you left on my skin_

_on my lips, too_

 

_I could write poems_

_about how my heart beats_

_faster_

_when I see you_

 

_I could write poems_

_about how you're my_

_soulmate_

_and how deep my love_

_is for you_

 

_But all I'm doing_

_is writing poems_

_about you leaving me_

_about you not caring_

_anymore_

 

*

 

Il y avait des choses qu'ils ne se disaient pas. Louis en avait parfaitement conscience, il savait qu'Harry ne lui disait pas tout, comme lui-même ne disait pas tout à Harry. Aussi, même si Harry ne le lui avait jamais dit, il pensait tout de même qu'il l'aimait. Il continuait de penser qu'Harry était amoureux de lui. Pas autant que Louis était amoureux de lui, loin de là, mais qu'il ressentait assez d'affection pour lui pour commencer à questionner la réelle nature de ses sentiments. C'était idiot, vraiment, de s'imaginer de telles choses, de penser sans poser de questions. Mais il avait tellement peur de la réponse, qu'il n'oserait sans doute jamais demander. Alors il se contentait de sourire quand Harry le caressait et l'embrassait, quand Harry murmurait des mots doux contre sa peau, il se contentait de sourire et de soupirer de satisfaction, mais ne posait pas la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il se contentait de se laisser faire, ne demandait rien et profitait juste du moment présent. _Carpe Diem_. C'était ce que ses professeurs n'avaient cessé de lui répéter, au lycée, et à l'université, quand il avait tenté de poursuivre des études de littérature. Ils pensaient que Louis ne profitait pas assez, ne prenait pas assez de plaisir dans les choses simples de la vie, ne prenait pas le temps d'apprécier la moindre petite chose. Et c'était vrai. Parce que Louis n'était tout simplement pas ce genre de personne. Il ne l'avait jamais été. C'était nouveau pour lui de se laisser aller et de ne pas essayer de penser au futur. Il avait du mal, ses idées noires finissant toujours par revenir à la surface. Alors il n'avait rien demandé à Harry et avait simplement tiré des conclusions par lui-même. Mais Harry ne le regardait pas comme quelqu'un qui était amoureux, et ça, il ne semblait le remarquer que maintenant. Ridicule, pas vrai ? Il fut sorti de sa rêverie en entendant Harry appeler son nom et il releva les yeux vers lui, lui sourit timidement et se releva en prenant la main tendue de son petit-ami pour ne pas tomber. Harry le fit s'approcher de lui et posa l'une de ses mains dans le creux de ses reins afin de coller son corps contre le sien, murmurant chaudement dans son oreille « j'adore cette chanson, dansons ». Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Louis se rendit compte qu'une douce mélodie résonnait dans la chambre d'hôtel. Il lui adressa un petit sourire incertain avant de se laisser guider. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à danser un slow au milieu de la nuit dans une chambre d'hôtel au plein cœur de New-York, pressés l'un contre l'autre, comme si mettre ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu d'espace entre eux deux allait les conduire à leur perte.

 

*

 

Harry était obsédé par le nectar de mangue. Jus de mangue. Peu importe le nom que cette boisson portait, Harry en était dingue. Et Louis aurait sans doute trouvé cela mignon, si cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils devaient s'arrêter à presque toutes les stations qu'il y avait au bord des routes pour en acheter. C'était soit ça, soit des donuts. Ce n'était même pas bon, la mangue. C'était sucré, et le jus avait une couleur orangée qui donnait vraiment envie de le boire, mais ça n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Rien qui ne justifie que l'on s'arrête toutes les demi-heures pour en racheter. Louis se demandait comment Harry pouvait terminer les bouteilles d'un litre qu'il achetait à chaque fois aussi rapidement. Peut-être n'était-il pas réellement humain en fin de compte. Louis finit par ne plus s'arrêter, se contentant de continuer à chanter à tue-tête avec la radio et de rire en racontant des blagues stupides à Harry. Il voulait avancer, arriver à leur prochaine destination le plus vite possible, trouver l'hôtel dans lequel il avait déjà réservé une chambre et se coucher, dormir pendant des jours, des semaines même peut-être. Harry ne chantait plus aussi fort. Il avait l'habitude, avant, au début de leur périple, de hurler par-dessus Louis pour se faire entendre et de rire à en pleurer quand Louis lui racontait des blagues. Ce n'était sans doute qu'une illusion, et Louis ne voyait sûrement que ce qu'il voulait voir, mais il avait l'impression qu'Harry avait changé. Alors même que leur relation avait changé de nature et qu'ils auraient dû se rapprocher, Louis avait l'impression qu'Harry n'avait jamais été aussi distant, que jamais il n'avait été aussi loin de lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, n'était certain de rien. Il essayait de faire rire Harry, tentait de le faire parler, de le forcer à raconter des histoires comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, avant. Harry continuait de coller des stickers des villes et des endroits perdus par lesquels ils passaient sur la boîte à gants, mais il ne riait plus autant en le faisant, ne s'appliquait plus vraiment. Et Louis essayait vraiment de n'y voir aucun signe, de ne faire comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il ne voyait pas, comme s'il n'avait conscience de rien. Il agissait comme si rien n'avait changé parce qu'il refusait d'accepter que quelque ait pu changer.

 

*

 

Septembre 2014, Philadelphia, PA.

 

Harry dormait encore, quand Louis se leva pour aller dehors fumer une cigarette. Il ne pleuvait pas ici, au moins. Mais le ciel était menaçant, et le tonnerre grondait un peu plus loin. Il pouvait entendre le murmure de la ville vrombissante, comme un fond sonore à ses pensées. Il se retourna pour pouvoir observer Harry. Le peu de lumière qui entrait dans la chambre venait de la lune, et semblait éclairer Harry. Ses cheveux étaient étalés autour de lui sur son oreiller, et sa bouche était entrouverte. Louis avait l'impression d'être face à un ange. Ou à une peinture de la Renaissance. Harry était une œuvre d'art. C'était ainsi que Louis le voyait en tout cas. Son corps était une sculpture parfaite digne d'être exposé au milieu de ces statues romaines aux proportions parfaites. Son visage était une aquarelle, ses traits à la fois bien définis mais aussi floutés par endroit, comme pour donner un peu de mystère au personnage. Personnage. Louis aimait bien l'imaginer ainsi, également. Comme un personnage de roman. Tantôt il faisait de lui un aventurier qui parcourait la terre entière à la recherche de telle ou telle relique pour sauver le monde ; tantôt il était un professeur de littérature renfermé qui passait son temps à lire des livres et à boire du café sans sucre dans un appartement sans fenêtre. Il inventait des vies à son petit-ami, s'amusait à conter des histoires à son sujet, à lui inventer chaque jour une nouvelle personnalité. Dans toutes, cependant, certains traits revenaient, de manière immuable. Harry était toujours grand, toujours trop grand par rapport au reste des gens. Comme si sa hauteur lui donnait un avantage dans la vie, comme si sa taille démesurée lui permettait de se distinguer, de s'élever au-dessus de la masse. Harry avait toujours les yeux verts. Harry riait souvent. Que ce soit un personnage solitaire ou qu'il soit un homme intrépide n'ayant peur de rien, il riait. Il faisait des blagues stupides, et riait. Harry, dans chacune des nouvelles vies qu'il imaginait pour lui, était toujours un personnage heureux. Un personnage attachant, qui donnait envie de sourire et dont on tombait facilement amoureux, finalement. Et Louis avait besoin de ça. Pour garder un peu du Harry qu'il avait connu au début de ce voyage avec lui. Parce qu'il avait l'impression que ce dernier était en train de glisser entre ses doigts, et que plus le temps passait, plus le Harry qui existait réellement n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'idée qu'il s'en faisait de lui, qu'il n'avait plus rien de quelqu'un d'heureux et de rieur. Louis était terrifié, et il était aussi inquiet. Réellement inquiet. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire de toute façon. Ses « je t'aime, tu sais » ne faisaient même plus sourire Harry. Alors il ne le disait plus, ça non plus. Il se taisait, regardait, et inventait des mondes parallèles dans lesquels Harry était l'homme le plus heureux de la terre, en se disant qu'il le méritait. Qu'il méritait d'être pleinement heureux, et si ce n'était pas avec lui, pas dans cette vie, il fallait au moins que quelqu'un fasse exister les endroits où cela pouvait se produire. Son petit-ami semblait s'éloigner de lui de jour en jour, ne semblait même plus heureux. Et la seule réponse de Louis face à tout ça, au lieu de pleurer et de le supplier de revenir près de lui, c'était de lui inventer une vie meilleure ailleurs.

 

*

 

« Je m'en vais », répéta Harry. Il l'avait déjà dit deux fois auparavant, mais Louis ne semblait pas réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Il regardait Harry avec ses sourcils froncés, comme s'il tentait de se concentrer pour comprendre ce que son compagnon de route tentait de lui dire. Il venait de se réveiller, et la première chose qu'il avait vu en ouvrant les yeux, c'était Harry au bord du lit qu'ils avaient partagé la nuit précédente, avec son sac à la main et son chapeau sur la tête. Il n'avait pas trouvé cela étrange, mais il aurait vraiment du, parce qu'Harry était du genre câlin le matin quand ils se réveillaient ensemble. Harry l'avait regardé pendant un long moment avant de dire simplement, d'une voix encore rauque de sommeil « ne te met pas en colère, Lou, mais je m'en vais ». Louis n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche d'ailleurs. Il s'était légèrement redressé dans son lit, avait veillé à ce que le drap le recouvre bien pour qu'Harry ne le voit pas totalement dénudé, ce qui était un peu ridicule, au vu des circonstances, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il ne comprenait pas totalement. Il ouvrit la bouche, plusieurs fois, mais la referma immédiatement après à chaque fois. Finalement, il finit par demander, d'une toute petite voix, à peine audible par-dessus le bruit que faisait la climatisation installée dans la chambre ; « comment ça tu t'en vas ? Tu vas où ? ». Harry grimaça à ça et Louis se redressa encore un peu, étant de plus en plus paniqué, regardant partout autour de lui, comme si cela allait lui apporter les réponses dont il avait besoin. « Je rentre en Angleterre. Je dois retourner à la fac, et je .. C'est plus possible d'accord ? Je suis désolé. J'en sais rien. Je me disais que c'était possible, toi et moi tu sais ? Et je pense que ça aurait pu l'être. Mais Louis, je peux pas. Je suis désolé de te sortir le « c'est pas de ta faute, c'est de la mienne » parce que c'est cliché et que c'est merdique mais.. C'est la vérité okay ? Vraiment. Je crois qu'il y a un truc chez moi qui tourne pas rond ou je sais pas, parce que t'es la personne la plus merveilleuse que j'ai rencontré de toute ma vie, et que tu me fais rire, que tu es beau, que tu me rends heureux, que tu me fais sourire sans arrêt et … Je sais pas. J'arrive pas à tomber amoureux de toi. Je devrais l'être, je devrais déjà être fou de toi, parce que je vois comment toi tu me regardes, et je ne suis pas un idiot, je sais que c'est ça l'amour. Je crois au grand amour, et je pense que t'es le mien. On s'est juste trouvés au mauvais moment ? Je pense que si je t'avais rencontré dans cinq ou dix ans, je serais tombé amoureux de toi immédiatement, je t'aurais demandé en mariage et on aurait fondé une famille. Sauf qu'on est cinq ans trop tôt et que je me sens pas prêt à m'engager comme ça. Je rentre en Angleterre, ce voyage il est terminé pour moi. Je sais même pas quoi dire, Louis. Mon projet, c'est que toi et c'est ridicule. J'ai plus de photos de toi que j'ai de photos de toutes les villes qu'on a visité. Et j'ai pris au moins deux-cents photos pour chaque ville, pour chaque endroit dans lequel on est allés. Mon prof m'a dit que je devais revenir avec un travail terminé, et je crois que j'ai fini ce travail. Ce sera pas un sujet sur mon voyage aux États-Unis, ce sera un sujet sur ma rencontre avec la personne qui est sans doute mon âme-sœur mais pour laquelle je ne suis pas capable de tout abandonner parce que je suis un idiot. Ce sera sur notre voyage ensemble. J'aimerais que tu viennes à l'exposition, mais je pense que ce serait vraiment insultant pour toi, parce que ce serait comme te montrer toutes les choses que j'adore chez toi tout en te rappelant que non, je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de toi. Je sais pas ce qui cloche chez moi, sérieusement. Mais je sais qu'il y a un truc qui ne va pas, un truc qui n'est pas normal parce que toute personne qui te parle plus de dix secondes peut tomber amoureuse de toi, et que j'ai passé plusieurs mois avec toi, que j'ai ressenti des trucs vraiment fort pour toi, mais que jamais ça n'a été jusqu'à l'amour. Alors je sais pas, si on se retrouve dans cinq ou dix ans, et qu'on a personne dans notre vie, je veux bien recommencer. Vraiment. Et je suis désolé d'être une telle déception pour toi. Je me déçois aussi. Je sais que tu mérites mieux, tellement mieux que la façon dont je te traite maintenant. Je suis juste pas prêt tu vois ? C'est pas par rapport à toi. C'est moi, le souci. Je pense que j'ai trop de souci dans ma vie pour oser m'abandonner et prendre de tels risques. Tomber amoureux, c'est le plus gros de tous les risques pas vrai ? C'est comme se jeter dans la gueule du loup alors qu'on est déjà en train de saigner, tu vois ? Je me sens pas prêt pour quelque chose d'aussi énorme, pour un tel sacrifice, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi génial que toi. Je rentre en Angleterre. Ne m'envoie pas de cartes postales, ni rien de ces conneries. S'il te plaît. Je suis sincèrement désolé, je n'oublierais pas ce voyage et je t'oublierais pas non plus, mais je peux pas. Pas de suite en tout cas. Je supporterais pas de recevoir de tes nouvelles, ça me rendrait dingue je crois. Si jamais un jour j'arrive à percer dans le monde de la photo, je te promets de tout te dédicacer. Mes expositions seront toutes pour toi. Tu es la première personne que j'ai vraiment envisagé d'aimer totalement, pleinement. La première et sans doute la seule personne que je considère comme pouvant être mon âme-sœur. Merci pour tout, vraiment d'accord ? Et continue le voyage, même si je ne suis plus là. Je veux pas que tu t'arrêtes, t'as encore des milliers de choses à voir », dit Harry sans jamais le quitter des yeux, pas même une seule seconde, pas même quand les larmes brouillèrent la vue à Louis, pas même quand Harry sentit ses propres larmes rouler sur ses joues. Pas un seul moment il ne le lâcha du regard. Harry posa son sac par terre et grimpa à nouveau dans le lit, venant poser sa main sur la joue de Louis, l'embrassant ensuite avec une tendresse infinie. Et Louis aurait aimé s'en réjouir, il aurait tout donné pour qu'Harry l'embrasse ainsi pour le reste de sa vie. Mais ce baiser avait un goût amer, un goût d'adieu qui le rendait insupportable aux lèvres de Louis. Il ne dit plus rien, n'ouvrit plus la bouche, pas même quand Harry, en reprenant son sac et en sortant de la chambre d'hôtel, chuchota, tout doucement « j'aurais vraiment aimé être capable de tomber amoureux de toi, Louis. Je suis désolé ». Louis ferma les yeux et se rallongea. Il se rendormit immédiatement. Quand il se réveilla à nouveau, la première chose qu'il pensa fut que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve. Et quand il comprit que c'était bel et bien arrivé, il se dit qu'il aurait préféré ne pas se réveiller, en fin de compte.

 

*

 

_I miss the way you smelt_

_Honey and milk_

_Strawberries_

_at the start of the summer_

_You were my garden_

_My safe place_

 

_I know we can't go_

_back in time_

_but it's raining today_

_and I'm thinking about_

_your lips_

_Your eyelids are heavy_

_Close your eyes_

_Just like you did when_

_you left me_

 

_I wish you were here_

_The way your hands_

_used to grab my flesh_

_You made me feel_

_whole_

 

_We had plans_

_You blew them up_

_Never come back_

_I won't be here_

_anymore_

_I do not care_

_It's over_

_My feet aren't touching the ground_

 

*

 

Juin 2019, Seattle, WA.

 

Louis ne finit jamais son livre sur Hayden et Adam. Après le départ d'Harry, cela n'était pas possible pour lui, il n'en était plus capable. Il rassembla cependant tous les poèmes qu'il avait écrit sur celui qui avait été son compagnon de route puis son petit-ami pendant plusieurs mois en un recueil. Il l'intitula « Hitting The Road ». Il reprit certains de ses poèmes, changea les passages qui ne lui plaisaient plus, modifiant quelques mots de temps en temps. Il en écrivit d'autre aussi. Après le départ d'Harry, il en avait écrit des dizaines d'autres. Il les mit tous ensemble, les proposa à son éditeur, qui au début refusa catégoriquement de les publier, avant de finir par accepter. Ce fut un succès énorme. Plus grand encore que certains de ses livres qui s'étaient le mieux vendus dans le monde entier. Et tout le monde, chaque personne mettant la main sur le recueil pouvait lire, au tout début de l’œuvre, comme un hommage. « Pour H. Même si je n'étais pas ton âme-sœur, tu étais la mienne. À toi, et à la vie magnifique que nous vivons dans tous les différents univers parallèles que j'ai pu créer. » Tout le monde l'interrogeait, sur cette dédicace. Certains trouvaient qu'il allait trop loin, beaucoup ne comprenait pas. Il reçut énormément de questions à ce sujet en interview. Jamais, pas une seule fois, il ne répondit. C'était quelque chose qu'il voulait garder pour lui. Il y avait certaines choses, à propos de ce voyage, qu'il voulait garder pour lui. Des choses qui n'avaient appartenues qu'à eux, qui n'appartenaient encore qu'à eux. Des choses qu'il refusait de partager. Louis, au début, pensa sincèrement qu'Harry ne verrait jamais ce livre, hommage à leur histoire. Il pensa pendant longtemps qu'il ne le lirait pas, qu'il n'en aurait jamais l'occasion, qu'il ne connaîtrait même pas son existence. Et il pensa ainsi pendant plusieurs années, pendant très longtemps. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour de mai, il se lève et aperçoive, en allant chercher le courrier, une publicité pour une exposition de photographie. Il y était écrit dessus, au marqueur noir, d'une écriture qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille : « Pour L. Mon âme-sœur, peu importe ce qu'il puisse en penser. Aujourd'hui ou demain, dans cette vie ou dans une autre, je t'attendrai toujours. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est le dernier chapitre. Vous vous en doutiez peut-être, ou peut-être pas j'en sais rien honnêtement mais voilà. C'est le dernier et ça me rend bizarre parce que j'en sais rien mais juste .. Wow! J'ai déjà terminé cette fiction et j'en reviens pas et vous êtes beaucoup à l'avoir lu et ça me touche vraiment trop et je suis trop heureuse d'avoir vécu ça. C'est cliché et ridicule de dire ça mais honnêtement je suis heureuse. Pas que ce soit terminé, ça c'est vraiment triste et pas cool parce que moi j'avais pas tellement envie que ça se termine mais il faut une fin à tout pas vrai? Et puis honnêtement, je me voyais pas continuer plus que ça, la fiction se termine là parce qu'elle le doit. Quant à la fin qu'est-ce que je peux en dire? Erm. C'est pas forcément un happy ending et c'est pas non plus un bad ending. Je pense qu'on peut le prendre comme on veut, tout dépend de son état d'esprit. J'en sais rien, c'est une fin ouverte? Chacun en pense ce qu'il veut et le voit/le ressent comme il le souhaite. Et je pense que c'est la fin la plus appropriée pour cette fiction, je me voyais pas en faire une autre, mais je suis désolée si elle vous déçoit. Vraiment. Merci de m'avoir lu et de continuer à me lire, et de laisser des commentaires et des kudos parce que ça fait toujours énormément plaisir. Vraiment. Merci pour tout, infiniment, mille fois merci, je vous adore tous. Oh, aussi, je voulais préciser que tous les poèmes écrits par Louis sont les miens. Je les ait écrits moi-même aussi j'apprécierais de ne pas les retrouver ailleurs ... Enfin voilà. Merci, encore et toujours, pour absolument tout. Et à la prochaine! (twitter : @luciahtr)

**Author's Note:**

> Je me suis enfin lancée. Aye. J'espère que ça vous plait et tout ça. Merci pour tout. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, vos avis sont vraiment importants pour moi. Merci encore ! twitter : @luciahtr


End file.
